


HUMAN

by Metismischief02



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Character Bashing, Creature Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Issues, Horror, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, New Character - Freeform, Rituals, Same Sex Relationship, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 69,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metismischief02/pseuds/Metismischief02
Summary: Harry Potter’s life changed drastically, turning around 180 degrees completely. In an accident, he turned into a creature of the dark, feared by all. When the temptation for the call of the blood and flesh becomes too much for Harry. He becomes desperate and seeks help but many of his friends and colleagues turned away from terror and disgust. True bonds are revealed. Friendships are tested. Draco Malfoy, an old enemy, unexpectedly, becomes the light of Harry’s dark world.Note: Already post this story in Fanfiction.net with my pen name: Metis' mischiefOther note: This tale doesn't exactly follow the flow of the story in the original series. (Sirius is proven innocent and free and Ginny is already Harry's Girlfriend.) Kicks off in The end of Harry's third year.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 41
Kudos: 186





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN.
> 
> Author’s notes: This tale focus on the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred, and revenge along with it is hope and love. You have been warned!

00\. Prologue.

Catching every breath, that person gave into the wind, tears that return to its beginning, sparkle of light from his eyes slowly fading from the darkness without any warning of its absconded. I let heaven cry for him as the rain falls on us, because right now I couldn’t move, as I caress his face before he would leave me behind in this world, full of sorrow.

I’ve never thought of him dying, that right now the pain is unbearable. I would not have imagined it to be like this.

I held him tightly, afraid that once I let him go, he’ll vanish before me. I loved him so much that it hurts whenever the thought of him dying passes my mind. I took a glimpse of him, he had that angelic face as ever, that at this moment possessed that stern but pained look. 

“You’re crying” he accused. “Please, don’t.”

I reached out to touch my face then I felt something wet, my tears.  
“No, I am not,” I said, rubbing away the tears and as I tried to make my voice steady but the more I struggle, the more it comes out hoarse. We held each other’s hands, I become aware that he was cold; his hands felt like ice. I tremble as a surge of panic and a wave of despair came crashing down on me as I comprehend what is to come. I told him that everything will be alright, that he’ll live on. That help will come, eventually. I recited words of comfort to him but it was only to soothe the growing fear inside of me.

“It’s okay, Harry.” He smiled, knowingly. “I love you.”

Those three words felt like more of a goodbye than its real indication. His acceptance of his end. The satisfaction of his act of love for me. I stared at him, gnawing pain and realization dawn unto me. More tears fell from my eyes. A cry of mourning escape from my lips.

Not this.

I don’t want this. I don’t want you to go. Don’t leave me. I need you. I love you. You are my life!

I closed my eyes, praying to anyone that he could be saved. Be it an angel, a god, or the devil himself!

I just need one miracle.


	2. Eccentric Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery of the beginning of a tale starts to unfold as Harry is submerged in his dreams and reality mixing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale 
> 
> Author’s notes: This tale focus on the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred, and revenge along with it is love and hope. You have been warned!

01\. Eccentric Encounter

The first thing, I have noticed as I have opened my eyes was – snow. As I, slowly, sat up from where I laid, speculating of where I was. Across me is a field cover by it; nothing else but the white horizon. As I stood up, I realized that I was barefooted and dressed only in my oversized marron pajamas, yet, I wonder why I wasn’t cold. Maybe, because I’m in a dream that’s why I couldn’t feel anything.  
With nothing else to do, I roamed for a while. Walking onward, through the veil of snowflakes when suddenly a rush of strong cold wind blew past me, it ruffled my hair and fluttered my clothes. 

Then.

I felt it - an icy feeling engulf me from head to toe, like a bucket of ice water had been throw at me. I looked back. Dread came at me and fear started to sink in as I saw it. It wasn’t water that has drenched me.

It was blood.

Blood was trailing over my footsteps. Trembling, I look down at myself. I was soaked entirely. Assaulting my senses and invading my thoughts.  
I can smell it, like rust and salt.  
I can feel it, all over my skin: thick and cold.  
I can taste it – metallic- addictive, exquisite, and…

“Hello, Harry”  
Said a quiet musical and child-like voice. The way my name was spoken was sensual, soft, and spine-chilling. As if a child had mingled her voice with a snake – hissing like a soft satin. “I see that you are relishing my gift to you.”

As I turn to her. The one who has spoken wasn’t a child, not even a tiny bit. She was a teenager, maybe in her 17’s or 18’s. She had long midnight hair, pale skin like the snow that surrounds us. A petite body but hidden beneath her black satin dress- indicate more muscle than it might hint and eyes, that I could never look away from. Eyes with iris colored like the blood that covered me.

She was smiling friendly at me like she was fascinated by the view. The view of me, soaked with blood. Me, who is becoming addicted to the taste of blood in my mouth.  
“Is it delicious?” She asked mischievously as she sauntered towards me. 

I came to realize her inquiry as I stared at my hands and taste it in my mouth. A panic surge within me then denial.

“No…no, no, no” I frantically repudiated. Like I was more like trying to convince myself instead of the stranger in front of me.

“Tsk, tsk…Oh, Harry, you’re such a liar.” She accused as she giggled and glide around me. “I was watching you as you got drunk by the marvelous taste of what I have an offer you, surely you can’t deny it?

“No, this is not true...” I screamed. I was frightened of my lust and hunger. “This is only a dream. A bad dream.”

“Oh, Harry but it is true!” she whispered. “It’s all true”  
Then she laughs maniacally. It was maddening to hear it- as a sharp knife had just violated my whole being. I trembled in terror. “Harry…Oh, Harry…” she sang my name, savoring my defeat and my fear.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HARRY...HAHAHA..."

“HARRY!” somebody shouted.

I woke up, gulping for air. As if I was drowning instead of being awoken from a slumber. I, frantically, searched for my glasses. Anything to dispel my dream and to clear my disillusioned mind.

"I'm here, Harry" Hermione murmur as she gave me my glasses and turned on the bedside lamp.  
"Ah hah" I gasped.  
"Are you alright?" She worriedly approached me.

Honestly, I think I am still shaking like an infant, never have I felt this terrified. I was sweating like a pig and there was an awful feeling within the pit of my stomach.  
"I think I'm going to be sick" I got up immediately and rush into the nearby bathroom as fast as my two feet could bring me. After me, Hermione trailed behind. As I reached the bowl, I gave a heaved and all of my dinner from last night came out. Hermione diligently patted my back as I vomited. The mixture of sour and bitter after taste of my puke still tangle inside my mouth as I slide unto the floor, resting my head onto the cool wood pane of the wall.

Hermione sat beside me. "Do you need some medicine?"  
"No," I said. My voice was raspy, I guess I must have been shouting longer then I have thought. There was a long silence between us before Hermione broke it. "Nightmare? The same one?"  
"Y-yes." Sighing, I kept my eyes close, trying vaguely to control my upset stomach.  
"This had been going on for the past two weeks, Harry." She gingerly whispered. "It's worsening. It's odd."

I let that comment go. I knew it is really atypical. Dreaming about that strange girl that I have never met is definitely not a definition of normal. I must admit I have never seen anything like her. She was beautiful than any other girl I have known but at the same time, there was something eccentric and exuding of coldness in the way she speaks and moves.  
"Moine" I called out my favorite nickname for her.

"Yes," She answered startled.

"What do you think is the meaning of these dreams?" I asked. I had to admitted I am greatly disturbed by the constant visit of these dreams but also it was weird, scary and it felt real. 

For the first time, Hermione wasn't really sure of any of these. Especially, it wasn't connected to any person we’ve known so far, not even Voldermort. I wasn't any of the help because I don't know the name of the girl in my dreams. Or what the blood consuming is all about?

"I think, Harry" Hermione, with her bushy brown hair, paced in front of me, back and forth. "We should tell this to Sirius when he gets back from St. Mungo. He might know something since these all started after that incident"

"I guess" I agreed. "How about you Moine? How're the nightmares?"

Hermione silently turns towards me. I studied her face, she had dark eye bags and a washed-out expression. I suppose she was still having them.  
"I'm fine. I still do have them but they have been appearing less since our unfortunate adventure but sometimes there were ones that made me woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't return to sleep." She smiled wearily.

I stood up slowly and laid a hand on her back to comfort her. We were having the same problems.  
"Hey, you two! What are you doing inside the comfort room?"

A red-haired boy, with freckles across his two cheeks, was peeking from the gap of the door. Ron, my other best friend, was giving that suspicious look, shaded by the color green of jealousy. I had to stop my eyes from rolling. Seriously, up until now, he still thinks that I would take up an interest in Hermione. Hermione is like a sister and my best friend to me. 

"Ron..."Hermione grumbled. "I was helping Harry. He had a nightmare and got sick." She helped me as we made our way to my bed. Ignoring Ron as he skidded over. " Unlike you, who is sleeping beside him, slept through his screaming like a dead pig."

"Hey!!!" Ron complained but seemed to lighten up as the misunderstanding on his part had been cleared. "Sorry, Harry. I guess I was just tired."

"Yeah" I answered weakly. 

Then he went over. "Blimey, Harry!" He exclaimed. "You look like a toad."

"Thanks for the compliment." I barked back with a sarcastic smile.

"Really, Ron" Hermione scowled as she stomps on Ron's foot.

"Ouch!!!" Ron pouted as he jumps up and down, stroking his injured foot."That really hurts."

"Harry, rest for the meantime." Moine always the mother hen. "Will be going to Diagon Alley, today."

"Yes, Mom." Smirking as I lay down on my bed.

"You better be!" She giggled as she pretended to scowled at me then walk away. Ron stood between the door and the bed where I laid. As he can't decide if it's okay to leave me and go after Hermonie or should he stay with me as a good friend.

"Ron" I called.

"Yes!!!" He must have been too focused to be startled that much.

"Go on" I urged him. He seems to have gotten my message, hesitantly, he slides towards the door. "Are you already alright?  
"  
"Yeah, Ron" I sighed. "Just follow Hermione"

Ron's face went to a great color of red as he went on and left. I shut my eyes. I felt the uneased feeling started to fade. I slowly got up to look at myself in the mirror. 'Ah, that's why Ron called me a toad. I look terrible' My black hair was messier than before, my face looks like lost its tan color instead replaced by a sick pale color tinged with green. And most of all, green eyes that were so tired and packed of eyebags. 

What a great way to start the day, Ugh!

= v =

Diagon alley was lively as ever. There were shops for anything and everything. Honest shopkeepers bellowed down the streets. The chortle of children at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Bustling of people as they hurriedly passed by. Hoots of owls and snarls of cats are heard as we passed by Eeylops Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie. The thick smell of everything mixed through the air which I usually find myself nauseated but at the same time made me feel excited and giddy like a child.

After two weeks of being confined, it felt good to be outside again. Hermione came by my side with the same relief smile as mine. We both gone through the same ordeal so we understand each other the most these past few days. Being under the surveillance by the adults, who either think that I'm too fragile to even hold a glass of water by myself or thinks I'm too unsafe to sleep in the same room with my best friend, it was so suffocating and frustrating. It was almost a miracle they let me and Hermione be out in the open. 

"Looking good there, little prongs!" said a deep masculine voice that I was so familiar with.

"Sirius," I said as I happily pounce on him. 

"Hold your horses there, kid. I don't want you hurting yourself" He laughed as he took a hold of my shoulders and embraced me, gently. 

"I'm already fine, Sirius" I scowled at him as I returned the embrace. 

"Please leave some of Harry for me" Another spoke with gentle raspiness in his voice.

"Remus, it's good to see you," I uttered as I move away from Sirius to hug the said man. "I miss them" I, vaguely, though.

"It's good to see you, too" Remus muttered as he encircles both of his arms around me.

I looked at them. Remus, brown ruffled hair, is still tall, lanky, and a bit slouching but seems healthy enough compared to the last time we have seen each other. As for Sirius, black nape length hair, had more muscle in him as I noticed as I had hugged him earlier then Remus but still supporting that dark eye bags.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley." Sirius greeted. He walked up and shook hands with a middle-aged man, red hair with old wizardry robes, Ron's father, Arthur Weasley. "Its been a while"

A hearty laugh came out of Mr. Weasley as he also took Sirius' hand and shook it. "Sirius, I told you to call me Arthur and it is also good to see you."

Remus released me as he also greets Mr. Wealsey. "Sirius, Remus. You both came" Mrs. Molly Wealsey had just arrived. A woman with the gushing of motherly aura, clothed with a duster and Home-made sweater from colorful yarns, reddish hair just like Ginny.

"Mrs. Weasley, more beautiful than I last saw you" Sirius cheekily vocalized as he moved towards her and kiss the back of her hand.

"Thank you, Sirius, but call me Molly" Mrs. Weasley automatically responded with her motherly affection.

"Yes. Yes, Of course.' Sirius said. "I have to thank you for those wonderful pastries. you have always sent out for us, Remus and I. Without those I would have died in St. Mungo for the lack of taste of their foods."

"Don't go gussy up about those snacks. They are not that good" Mrs. Weasley abashed by those words of compliment. 

"But it's true. Very true" Sirius jolly blabbers. Mrs. Weasley's face was adorned by blush as she smiled brightly.

"That's enough" Mr. Weasley pouted. "I'm getting jealous over here"

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley gashed and grew redder. "You know that Sirius was just playing around."

"Oops" Sirius jokingly said in a sing-song tone.

"Sirius" Remus snided as he elbowed him. 

I laughed as the scene unfolded in front of me. The adults smiled as if hearing my chuckle assured them. With so much energy, Sirius jogged beside me and swing his arm over my shoulder. "It's nice to see you being so well"

"You too" I patted his chest as I was still chuckling and swipe the formed tear under my eye from laughing so hard. The relief - I felt made me relax and feel free as I amuse myself with the old jokes that Sirius cracked for the twins: George and Fred, good stories from Remus shared with Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. Two of my best friends beside me as they snided and flirt with each other. And My girlfriend, Ginerva holding my hand with a beautiful smile on her face.

It was almost noon when all of us decided to have a late lunch. Coming out from Quality Quidditch Supplies shop, huddled up to The Leaky Caudron. When an unwelcome voice sounded out.

"Well. Well, it's the Weasleys, blood traitors. No wonder it has become unbearable here at Diagon Alley"  
A stoic man, long pale blond hair, dressed in what seems to be expensive black dress robes, Mr. Lucius Malfoy and behind him, was a mini version of him, shoulder-length and almost white hair, also clothed with expensive robes but instead of black, his was White to silver in color, Draco Malfoy. 

"Mind your own business, Malfoy" Sirius barked.

"Ah. Mr. Sirius Black. I heard of an unfortunate event that had happened. I thought you were dead. Pity..." He said politely but dripping with a sarcastic and demuring message.

Snarling, Sirius stomped as he strides to confront Mr. Malfoy. "Yeah, too bad ain't it because then no one is going to smack that mouth of yours."

Sirius raised his fist but was held back by Remus by an arm around his waist. "Let Go, Remus!" as he grabs Remus' hand trying to remove it. I can hear cheers of 'fight' and egging from the twins and Ron.

"He's not worth it" Remus gritted. "Mr. Malfoy, I would appreciate if you would stop this and be best be in our own ways"

"Don't you dare talk to me, Werewolf." Mr. Malfoy sneered at the offered peace. Sirius went crazy in Remus' arms. The twins, Ron and I were on the edge now as we glared at the Malfoys. Hermione and Ginny were watching on the sides. 

Mrs. Weasley walked up to them. "Can you stop being childish, Sir? Step away as far as you can. This becoming unpleasant since you have arrived." 

"Unpleasant? Hmm... Like SOW. Are you talking about yourself, blood traitor?" Mr. Malfoy went further with that then Hell break loose. Sirius and all the Weasleys, even Mr. Weasley went for it, stomping toward him with their raised fists and angry faces. I also couldn't stop my anger as I marched towards them. I can hear the girls telling us to stop but Mr. Malfoy was asking for it. Then unexpectedly, Draco Malfoy steps in front of his father, shielding him from us. Sirius almost hit Draco as he was standing between Sirius and his father. It was a good thing Sirius was able to stop his strike.

"Draco." Mr. Malfoy said, shocked, in a concerned voice. 

"Boy" Sirius was panting from abrupt stopping his fist. "Get out of the way."

Oddly, Draco stood firmly with a blank face, that I never saw on him. This was not the reaction I would get from him if it was the usual.  
"Uncle" Draco uttered as he took Sirius' fist in both of his hands, holding it gently. 

I could feel my face turn to a surprised expression as I heard Draco called Sirius - Uncle. Sirius was also stunned as he stood there with a hanging jaw. Apparently, Mr. Malfoy was also astonished as well as the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione.  
Unconcerned by our reaction, Draco continued. "Could you let go of Father's insult, Uncle Sirius, just for the day? He isn't in the best condition these days. I would much appreciate it."

"Draco!!!" Mr. Malfoy appalled by his son, interference. He reached out and grabbed Draco's shoulder turning him. "What are you doing?"

"Father" Draco uttered with a strained voice. "You promised that you wouldn't do anything unsightly just for this day." Draco, with a bored look, talking down to his father like he was scolding an infant. "This is an important day, Father." He stopped to emphasized. "If you can't do that. You can go home. I will tell mother that you can't come because of an -" He halts for a second to think of a word. " itch, you can't suppress."

Mr. Malfoy, speechless, step back with a solemn face as he was reminded of something. A minute passes before he spoke again. "Draco, I understand"

With that, Draco turned to Sirius. "Uncle Sirius, I apologize on my father's behalf. Could you let it go?"

I couldn't stop myself from staring at Draco. The whole scenario is so surreal but what made me oggled at the sincere look on Draco's face.

"I-I" It seems Sirius was also shaken by the whole ordeal and can't find a word to say.

Thankfully, Mrs. Weasley took over the situation, since all the males are all frozen in place. "I also would like to apologize for this childish banter on our part"

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Weasley. Lyra will be grateful for it" Draco said with content.

After hearing that name, both Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley along with Remus and Sirius's faces morphed into shock then into an unreadable expression.

"So, It was Today," Sirius said, calmly and with an apologetic look on his face.

"Yes, Uncle" Draco answered, quietly.

"Then, be best to go now. So, you won't be late. Tell Lyra that I say Hi" Sirius simply said as if all the anger from the earlier events had disappeared. 

"I will" Draco smiled, faintly. "Let's go, Father"

Then they went off. 

My mind can't seem to process what had just happened. Especially, the part where Draco smiled at us or even the part he apologized. And what so weird is the part that both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, and even Sirius seem to understand the whole situation.

Hermione walked up beside me and murmured something.

"What?" I had to ask, out of curiosity. 

"This is an eccentric encounter," She said.

'Ah, Yes indeed." I thought as I spend a lingering stare at the way they have gone off to.


	3. Enshroud By The Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry understands the pain of the Malfoys and his troubles with appearance of the female demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN
> 
> Author’s notes: This tale focus on the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred, and revenge along with it is hope and love. You have been warned!

02\. Enshroud by the wicked

"Sirius" I called. 

As we all have reached the Burrow, home of the Weasleys, after an exhausting day at Diagon Alley. Obviously, almost all of us were all unbelieving of what happens between the Malfoys and us.

Especially, Draco. 

Now, that I think about it. There was something different about him. He still got the arrogant aura, aristocratic robes, slick smooth down white hair that seems to have grown out to shoulder length since the last time I have seen him. His face that still had the sharp edges, had become more adult-like, more of his mother than of his father. He was the image of his father with the mellow and softness of his mother. But what was so different was his facial expression and his stormy grey eyes - held sincerity and the sadness in them instead of the usual smirk and presumptuous look. I wonder what had happened.

"Harry?" Sirius tapped me at my shoulder. 

I got startled since I was too preoccupied with my thoughts. "Huh?"

Sirius chuckled as he saw the surprise on my face. "You called for me, right?"

"Yeah" I answered as the blush formed on my cheeks. "Sorry, I was into my thoughts"

"I can see that" Sirius teased me. "Was it Ginny?" He wiggled his eyebrow suggestively at me then to Ginny, who also blushed. The Twins sniggered at the side. All attention was drawn at us, even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. And it is very embarrassing. Sometimes, Sirius could be such a child.

"No!" I rolled my eyes at him, as my blush deepen. "Actually, I was thinking about the Malfoys."

"What about them?" Sirius asked as he looks at me. I was quiet for a while as I gather my thoughts on how I could explain this to Sirius. My reasons are kinda off.

"It's Draco." I finally said. As the intensity of Sirius' stare bore a hole on me. I continued. "He was different today. And who is Lyra?"

Then their silence.

All the adults shared that look as they stared at each other then finally Mrs. Weasley spoke. "Lyra." She sighed. "Lucian Lyra Malfoy. Draco Malfoy's older sibling and supposed to be the heir of the Malfoy family."

That knowledge seems had clogged inside my brain before I could process it. That when Hermione asked her, I barely heard it. "Supposed to be?"

"Lucian died at around 13 years of age" Mrs. Weasley uttered, solemnly.

Ginny step closer to her mother, as she sensed her mother's distress and hugged her. "Of what, Mom?"

More of the distress had sketched though Mrs. Weasley's face. The twins, who were just jostling around earlier also had tone down and were listening.  
"The child was murdered by a group of muggles" Sirius abruptly murmured.

Silence.

Aura of awkwardness and emotion of pity erupted within the home of the Weasleys.  
I finally understood the hatred that the Malfoys expressed upon muggles. They have lost someone. It's a valid reason to loath but not fair that they should do stereotype. Still, I could understand.

"And today is the death anniversary?" I inquired in a hushed tone.

"Yes," Remus replied.

"So that's why." I just uttered.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

We all settled in for the night, there had been an awkward silence after the talk about the Malfoys. As we have learned some things about them. Before Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley were friendly rivals in politics but never had that level of animosity between them that they have now. But after the death of Mr. Malfoy's heir, Lucius begins his mission to get rid of all the muggles from the wizardry world, calling them dangerous, barbaric, and animals, that Mr. Weasley opposed as being unfair. Resulting in their fight, thus Mr. Malfoy started calling the Weasleys - Blood traitors. While Mrs. Malfoy, who had some sort of relationship with Mrs. Weasley also became cold towards them and Draco a sweet polite child turned into a rude cruel teenager, a part which Ron and I couldn't imagine. All the younger Weasleys had no idea regarding this manner since it was a personal issue and painful to talk about, that's why it was avoided to discuss.

It's kinda hard to visualize that once a good relationship could change drastically. Losing someone is cruel. All that sadness, guilt, bitterness, hatred, and pain.  
As I lay my head on my pillow, sleep overtook me. Then I dreamed differently for the first time after these weeks.

I dreamed of Draco.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The dream started with me, opening my eyes, as I again was laying down. I was facing the grey sky, dull and lifeless. Then a single snowflake slowly descending towards me. I raised my hand up to reach for it and as I did, my attention was drawn at something in my closed fist. I open it then blood started to flow. Startled, I abruptly sat up. The splashing of something was heard, echoed throughout the wide horizon of black and white.

Panic and terror struck me.

Realizing, that I am again in the same nightmare. I look down at the ground. I am standing on an ocean of dark red blood as it flows and raises to my ankles. Chills run thru my body as the sensation of liquid trickle down on my body and as I felt the stare directed at me. I turned and then there she was again. Her pale face, submerged with madness, as she smiled at me, wide and with teeth. Her eyes were unfocused and hungry.  
She took a step forward and I notice that she wasn't wearing anything. She was truly beautiful with her body- she was lean, had the right muscles, pale and soft looking skin, unmarred, smooth, and flawless. Her voluptuous body, Slender and narrow-waisted, lascivious curves with ever nooks and corners. I admire the body but I couldn't desire it instead I fear it.

"Harry" She gasped in excitement. "I am close"

"Close?" I asked.

She laughed, manically like a demon. She wasn't calm today.  
My demon suddenly runs up to me, with that wild cackle. Her hands encircle around my neck then she pushes me down. As I hit the ground, her hands begin to squeeze. I couldn't breathe, the pain of her hold and of my inability to take in the air begin to flood me. I started to kick and hit her with my fists but nothing fazes her. Her weight on my body seems able to unbelievably immobilized me. And as I struggle more, the more she laughs and enjoyed my weakness and my inability to defend myself. 

I was dying.

Could I really die in my sleep? Will this ever stop? Could I still wake up? Will I ever have peace? Please stop. Please.  
Then she stops suddenly. Still coughing and trying to inhale as many airs as I can, I watched her as she froze in place staring beyond the horizon. She whispered. "Someone else is here"

Another appeared. 

It was a male. His white - silver like hair covered his face. He laid a hand on my demon's head just as he did with Sirius' hand, that morning and said in a voice that I am very familiar with. "Go."

"You!" Shocked was carve out from her face then a force seems to have pushed her back away from me and she disappeared. 

I look up at my savior. It was Draco Malfoy. He held out a hand and I took it. I slowly stood up and as I rise, all the blood had seemed to have vanished. Puzzled, I again faced Draco to ask how and why he was here in my dream but as I saw the same sincere look on his face, I just couldn't. I was mesmerized and have become speechless.

"Harry, wake up," He said in a soothing and enthralling manner.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The light from the window was the first thing that had greeted me in the morning as I woke up from my sleep. It is the first time I had ever felt refreshed from waking up and it left me to confuse.  
Maybe, Yesterday's event had something to do with it. Whatever it is, I'm grateful that Malfoy had invaded my thoughts. He seems had driven my demon away last night. I got up and made way to the bathroom - to freshen up and got dressed up for breakfast after all Sirius and Remus are still here, I still have to ask them about that incident. After the excitement from yesterday, I temporarily forgot all about it.

As I have descended the stairs, I can already hear the chattering from the combined kitchen-diner area. Upon reaching the room, I was greeted by the amazing smell of the food.  
"Oh, Harry" Mrs. Weasley called. "Just in time, sit"

I sat between Ginny and Hermione, then greeted the others - Good morning, and they greeted back. Ron, later on, stumbled from our room, still sleepy that resulted in being reprimanded by his mother. The twins usually teased their brother with their favorite nickname of him - Ronnikins. I joined with the laughing as he was also teased by his sister, Ginny. I took some of the strips of beacons and an egg, as the breakfast begins.

"Where's Remus and Sirius?" I asked as looked around.

"They left earlier but they will be back. Unfinished business they say." Ginny smiled, sweetly at me as caress my hand under the table. I smiled back as well as I squeezed her back. Ginny fluttered her eyelids at me, which made me wish we were alone instead of eating breakfast together with her family and offered me pumpkin juice which I accepted. The twins hooting and whistling as they saw us, making both of us blushed. 

'It is a nice day.' I thought

'or is it really?' A female voice spoke.

"What?" I asked aloud as I had jumped from my seat. 

"Harry?" Hermione asked as she looks at me, with curiosity, along her Ginny was worriedly watching me. "Is something wrong?"

Sweating and feeling cold, I looked down at my food and pretended to be interested in it. "No, I'm fine"

"Okay," Hermoine apparently let it go as she had gone back to her conversation with Ron and Ginny with her Mother.

'Tsk. Tsk. Harryyyyy.' The voice giggled. 'Lying again, you're a very very bad boy'

'Am I awake?' I asked myself. 'How come I could still hear her? Wake up, Harry!!!'

My demon must have found it amusing the panic state and my denial that I was in. As she continues to giggle at the back of my mind. 'I told you last night, Harry. That I'm close, right?'

'Close?' I had to ask to stop myself from doing something as drastic as telling the others that a voice is talking in my head. They'll think that I'm just joking or even worse they'll think that I am becoming crazy. It's getting hard to breathe as I inhale and exhale faster. I think I am hyperventilating.

'Close to submerge into your reality' She sang in my head as it bounced and echoed. 'My body has already fused with yours, right? Around that time, remember?'

' That incident in the ruins!' I thought with realization.

'Yes, that's is correct.' She said sensually. 'Its good thing your too stubborn not to let others check you when you started having your nightmares and now I almost completely merge with you. Only what is left is half of your mind and the soul. Hehehehehehe...' She triumphs said with such vigor and happiness that made me hate her so much and at the same time made me feel terrified of what she said.

Fear started to struggle with me, cutting off my breathing. A coldness swept in. I wipe my sweat that started to form on my forehead with a trembling hand. I could hear my heart quickens like it was vibrating through my body. 'Calm down, Harry. Calm down!' I thought to myself.

"Harry, dear, what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she seems to have noticed the untouched food on my plate. Frowning, she pushed it towards me. "You're not even eating, dear. Is the food not to your liking?"

Startled by her call, I flinched but was able to control the shudder that threatens to surface from my body. Not wanting to offend her, I immediately sat up erect and squirmed on my seat as I felt the pressure from her stare and inhaled the strong smell of cooked meat that awhile ago had me hungry but is now making me feel nauseated.

"I'm..." I stuttered as I searched in my block mind for any excuse. "- just not that hungry but the food is great, Mrs. Weasley." 

'As that would work, Dear Harry!' My demon teased as she added Mrs. Weasley's endearment as an insult. I ignored her.

"Is that so..." Mrs. Weasley said. "Well, try to eat a bit, Harry. You need it. So you could recover from what had happened to you"

'Dang' I thought, it didn't work. 'It's a good thing Sirius and Remus wasn't here'

"If you want Harry. I could you some of my chicken?" Ron offered as he moved his plate towards me. "Mum is right. You didn't even finish your pumpkin juice." 

'Ugh, disgusting!' The voice sneered as I eyed Ron's plate. 'Pig!'

'Shut up!' I shouted at her in mind but I can't help as almost agreed with her. Ron's plate is a mess. The plate was shoved under my nose and as I caught the scent of chicken. I, suddenly, became sick. My stomach turned and twisted horribly. Perspiration broke out from my skin and drenched me, my head begins to swim and I felt dizzy and cold.

"Whoa, Harry your green" One of the twins, George commented about me, his voices are laced with heavy concern.

"I think Harry is sick, Mom." Fred intervened as he went up to my side.

"E-Excuse me!" I shot up from my seat and headed out to the nearest comfort room. I almost didn't reach it as I stumbled on the way. Fred and George were already on my side and helped me until I reached the toilet bowl and I gave a heaved. I sank to my knees, feeling weak. Tears begin to form. My throat hurts from the acid of my stomach. My stomach kept churning and twisting. One hurl after another, it keeps coming. Until I could feel relief as all the contents of my stomach were out.

"Harry lay down for a bit," George said as he stood outside the comfort room. There was a gentle patting on my back, Ginny was already by my side, comforting me.

"Thanks," I whispered to her. Ginny only simper at me. As she took a cold towel and put it on my forehead. 

"I think we should bring you to St. Mungo, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said as she approached and appraised my ashen face before handing me a glass of cold water.

"No, I'm just got dizzy, Mrs. Weasley. I'll be fine in no time." I said as I gently stood up, assessing the strength of my legs. 

"I do insist Harry, to be sure" She scowled intensely. "A checked up like Hermione had"

' I'm sure if you do, you'll be branded abnormal more as your already the boy who lived. Hahaha...' She snickered in my head.

"Maybe next time," I said. Foolishly, listening to her. I am becoming crazy. 

"Then I guess, We will observe you" Mrs. Weasley let go but still eyed me once in a while.

"I'll take care of him" Ginny steadied me as I stood. "You should rest for the meantime, Harry. Lie down on the divan."

Everbody left as Ginny held onto me, not before the twins exchanged mischievous stares at us, while Hermione with mother-like concern and Ron with a complicated brother-complex and best friend worry. As I lay on the sturdy lounge, I shut my eyes and breathe slowly. Ginny seated near my head and had a novel book. After I have rested enough, I got curious and asked her what she is reading. "It's a muggle story about a boy who hearing things in his mind, it says he has a split personality. Hermione recommended it."

The irony, the book kind of like talking about me except it's not a split personality. It is another creature inside of me. "What's its title?"

"Let see" Ginny turned the book upfront and read. "Enshroud by the wicked"

"Ah," I said. 'Just like me'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s message: It would be a great pleasure and help, if you would give a bit of advice or comment about this Chapter 2: Enshroud by the wicked, as a way of giving me support and a form of guide in the improvement of this story. Stay tune for the next update. That’s all. 
> 
> For now, adios!


	4. The Crestfallen Draconis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale 
> 
> Author’s notes: This tale focus on the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred and, revenge along with it is love and hope. You have been warned!

03\. The Crestfallen Draconis 

'Wakey wakey... I have a gift for you'

A voice with a sing-song tone said. I blinked open my eyes to stare at our room's ceiling, as I am still bunking with Ron. The dim light that is passing through the curtains of our window indicates that it is still early morning, maybe, around five to six o'clock. I slowly sat up and went to find the eyeglasses that I usually set on the bedside table before sleeping but halted. I realized that instead of a blurry vision, I am seeing clearly without them on. What the?!

'Do you like the improvement, Harry?' My demon uttered. She was back again. 

After the incident yesterday, she suddenly disappears from my mind and had not spoken until I went to bed and strangely, I also didn't have a nightmare last night.

'Well?' She asked, waiting and expecting.

"Why?" I didn't answer her but instead asked her back. I have no idea what is her intention. Yes, I would be beyond than happy for the gain of clear sight that I always wish for but this my demon, the one who had been torturing me for the past three weeks. A gift like this is never without a consequence.

'Oh, I just hate seeing through your eyes with those hideous things. I just have to fix those iris of yours. There are no visible changes. So, stop with that panic look.'  
As she spoke, I ran up to the mirror to look at my eyes, especially my pupils. I didn't want my eyes to become like hers, colored in dark red. When I have seen that nothing changed even the color except that my eyes were more vivid than the dullness in them because of my blurred vision. I sighed a relief.

"What do you mean seeing through my eyes?" I murmur to myself.

' Just as I said I am seeing the things that you see through your eyes' She said in a bored manner as if she was explaining something to an elementary child.  
Annoyed and worried, I closed my eyes. "Everything I see, You see. Everything I do, You know. Everything I think, You are informed. You have invaded my life. What do you really want?"

'Hmm... Your down-fall? I'm not sure. but for now, I am going to enjoy You, Harry.' She giggled and her voice faded in the back of my mind.

I felt miserable. As I felt my fears, worries and I am beaten-down inside. I am sick and tired of all of this. I want to have some peace. Tearing up as I face down with my palms covering my face. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had to freshen up and dressed before I could go down for breakfast that day. I left Ron snoring on his bed in a deep sleep. Hearing the commotion from the first floor, happy voices sounded out, I went down the stairs.

"Harry!" Remus called out as soon as he saw me. I already forgotten my distress, I flew to hug Remus.

"Sirius?" I asked as soon as I released him from my embrace, looking around to see if there's a mop of black hair among the midst of redheads or even a sight of a huge black dog but none was found.

"He wasn't able to come," Remus said, after a while. "Dumbledore had a mission for him"

"I see" I mumbled. Disappointed, I couldn't do anything about that. "What was the mission?"

"I don't know, Harry," Remus said as his eyes evaded eye contact with mine. My eyes narrowed in suspicion.

'Hmmm...He knows about it but he won't tell you.' The demon whispered in my head. 'What could it be? That he couldn't tell you, his best friend's son.'

'Stop taunting me!' I replied back. 

'Well, if you want something. I could make it happen.' she teased me. 'You just have to ask.'

"Harry?" Remus peered at my face as I have seemed to have spaced out on him while standing.

"Yeah, I understand," I replied, too quickly, that Remus raised his eyebrow in question.

"I just ask you if you have eaten, already?" Remus said.

"Oh." I said awkwardly.

Then a burst of laughter came from behind. Charlie and Bill, both who had just arrived with Remus, were seated on the chairs of the diner table. They have those teasing smiles on their faces. Bill or should I say, William Weasley, is the oldest among the Weasley children, is a curse breaker in Gringotts in Egypt. He looked more like a singer of a rock band instead of an office guy and Charles Weasley, known as Charlie, works with Dragons in Romania, had a bulky body, the one you usually see as an average bouncer.

"Remus, don't tease Harry too much." Billy chuckled, huskily. "He is still in a daze. Its seems to be last night, you and Ginny had a good time!"

Beside him, Charlie guffawed at my embarrassed face. Growing red at every minute that I spend with them, even Remus apologized, which made the others laughed more.  
"What are you all laughing about?"

Ginny and Hermione just had arrived.  
"Nothing" I squeaked in embarrassment then more laughter followed.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, do you have a minute?" Remus stood against the door, as he was looking at me. I was packing my things in my trolley, a day before our departure to Hogwarts. 

"Sure," I said as I re-adjust my eyeglasses. I still wore them, not to elicit suspicion, instead, I removed the graded glasses and replaced them with ordinary ones.  
"I heard from Hermione that you were still having the nightmares?" Remus asked. As Remus moved to sit on the bed. It made a squeaking sound and the slight trembling was felt.  
'Noisy girl' My demon snarled. I ignored her.

"Yes, I still do have them but they have to less compared to before," I muttered as I pretended to be busy with my stuff.

"That's good" Remus smiled. "Sirius is very worried about you since you never talk about these things with him"

Speaking about serious stuff, I remember that I need to ask about those ruins. After all, it had been the start of my nightmares, and it's where my demon came from.  
Well.  
According to her. 

"Remus about those ruins, I wanted to talk about it. Everything from what and why Sirius and Bellatrix were there? What was the thing that we saw in there?"  
Remus' facial expression changed, abruptly, when I ask the last question. The flicker of the emotions was so fast but I caught one in particular which is - off guard.  
'He knows something. Fishy. Tsk. Tsk.'

"That is something you have to discuss with Sirius, himself. It's about his family" Remus said in a serious tone that I couldn't disagree with. "It is something personal for him. Please understand," he added, seeing my reaction.

"Hmm" I hummed to agree but I still felt disappointed about something. Maybe the lack of trust in me that they are showing or my inability to have the information that I need, desperately. I return to my packing as I completely ignored Remus. I know it was childish but I felt off and I don't want to be as understanding as I should be. Remus sensing my mood left the room, quietly.

This is frustrating!!!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was woken that early morning by the nudging of Mrs. Weasley, whispering to me to wake up. I felt that I barely had lain and slept in Ron's room. I slept late last night because I couldn't sleep at all. Not because of a nightmare this time around but because I had a lot think of, especially about my demon and Remus's reaction yesterday. Apparently, It was time to wake up and prepare for the departure to Hogwarts. 

I slowly sat up as Mrs. Weasley went over to Ron to wake him up next. I almost forgot to put my glasses on since my vision got cleared up. There was no to little light that is passing through the window's curtain as I got dressed in my old pair of jeans and oversized faded red t-shirt, courtesy of Dudley; We would change to our uniform in the Hogwarts Express within the duration of our travel.

Ron and I went down the stairs, yawning. As we reached the kitchen - dining area, Mrs. Weasley had panic and a grave look on her face as she was talking to someone with the use of a two-way mirror. I can't hear the words but her tone of voice was shaking as if something extremely bad had happened.

"Arthur!" She called, loudly. "Urgent News, come hurry!"

Mr. Weasley came rushing in and grab the two -mirror from Mrs. Weasley. In a hushed voice, he talked to the person on the other of the mirror. "Yes, what happens?" 

That was the last I heard before Mr. Weasley went outside for privacy. After 5 minutes, the twins came down from upstairs, still pale and sleepy.

"M-m-morning" They both greeted as they yawned, walking wobbly - still groggy from sleep.

"Y-you, two. Hurry up and eat! Where are those girls?" Mrs. Weasley stuttered. It was still evident in her voice that she was still shaken from the news she had received from the call.

The twins had noticed the agitation that is oozing from their mother, as they both stop bickering at each other.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Fred asked as he straightens up from his chair. The usual sleepy atmosphere was gone in a second.

"I can't say" Mrs. Weasley muttered gravely. "Confidential and personal. It's about a workmate from your father. All I know is tragic."

Then the back door open with a slam, Mr. Weasley almost run into Mrs. Weasley in rush, his face was pale and beads of cold sweat trickle on his forehead, but what was so prominent in his feature and expression is full-blown panic.

"Molly" Mr. Weasley beckoned, breathlessly. "I have to go. They need me there. I have to stop him before he does something drastic from his anger."

Mr. Weasley dash towards their room and after a moment, he went out fully clothed; wizardry office attire and was combing his hair. "Molly and kids, I'll be going now. Molly, are going to be alright taking the kids to the King's Cross?"

"I'll be fine." Mrs. Weasley said, softly. "Just take care of him, even his wife. She might also be in shock of what did happen to her child."

"Hmm" was all Mr. Weasley could say as he disapparated. As he vanished, Hermione and Ginny entered the kitchen, well dress and awake.

"Where's Dad?" Ginny asked as her eyes swept across the room, in search of Mr. Weasley.

"He had an emergency to attend to," Mrs. Weasley said, quietly.

"What was it?" Ginny sat beside me as she looks up to her, waiting for her answer. Hermione then sat across me and began loading her plate with a piece of bread before paying attention to the conversation.

"Its confidential, Ginny. I can't tell you." Mrs. Weasley had laid down the bacon that was newly cooked in the serving plate, with a great sigh. " I just wish that it will be solved immediately."

Billy and Charlie came in the middle of us having breakfast as they were wakened by their mother as she asked them if they could help her to send us off, which they willingly accepted. but Percy, apologizing, said that he is needed in the office. He, immediately, apparated.

"Percy should just marry his Boss" George grumbled as soon as Percy disappears.

"Stop that, George" His mother reprimanded him.

It's a good thing, Billy and Charlie were both home and had some sort of vehicle to help us be transported to our destination. A small car from Charlie and a motorcycle from Billy. Of course, all the trunks were put in the car while the twins immediately took the sit on the motorcycle and all the rest got jammed pack in Charlie's car even with the help of magic to make it spacious.

We reached King's Cross safely. I was already used to getting onto platform nine and three-quarters by now. As for me, Hermione and Ron walked by the group, walking straight through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. We have to do it in an unobtrusive way to avoid any attention from the muggles. Chatting and being relaxed is the best way to do it.  
As we made past the barrier, the sight of the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine with ashes and smoke coming out from the pipe greeted us. Around it was a mob of Hogwarts students with their parents along with trollies and caged pets. We bid goodbye as we went inside to find our sits. We separated from George and Fred as they went with Jordan, their friend. Ginny also when to her group of friends that were in the same year as her. That left the three of us. Upon reaching an empty compartment, we settled down our luggage and trollies. 

"Hey, Ron," I called out, curiosity made me. 

"Yeah, Mate," He said as he sat beside Hermione, who is sitting opposite of me. 

"What do you think is all about the incident this morning?" I asked looking for an answer.

"I don't know" Ron croaked out, awkwardly. "But my guess is it's very bad. Mom and Dad are both shaken from whatever news they heard about Dad's workmate."

"Maybe it's about that terrible accident that was in the news on the Daily Prophet." Hermione huffed weakly as she moved her enormous handbag beside her.

"What news?" I glanced at her.

"The Daily Prophet's headlines were about Dead-eaters attack a small muggle village a little far from Hogwarts" Hermione muttered as she straightens up, she took one of her books, to have a light reading. "But that was two weeks ago." 

The rain began to pour outside as the splattering sound was heard, the raindrops falling on the glass window of their compartment as the train moved farther north. The sky was dark as the grey clouds covered the sun. The lunch trolley came rattling along the corridor, and I, Ron, and Hermione bought some snacks.  
A few of our friends came looking for us as the afternoon progressed. Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas sat with us talking about the latest Quidditch games and the recent updates.

"I'm still a fan of Bulgarian," Ron said proudly.

"I'm still unsure," Neville said.

"Irish," Dean mumbled at the back Seamus

"Me, too," Seamus whispered back to Dean and faced Ron. "The Irish's fan, that's me" Seamus grinned back. "Let's see who will win in the tournament!"

"You bet, Seam-" Ron got interrupted as the compartment door slid open with force.

Draco Malfoy entered, without a word, and shut the door, abruptly before leaning on it. Apparently, Malfoy is all alone since Crabbe and Goyle weren't following him behind.  
"Why are you here, Malfoy?" I asked coolly. Looking at him, his face was so pale, and had a weary look on him, like he was very tired, harassed maybe. Unlike the last time, I saw him. Malfoy just made a small movement as he peered at me with that cold look, as if he speaks to me with his eyes to 'shut up.'

"Hoy, Malfoy. Get out. You're not welcome here." Ron stood from his seat as he marched up to Malfoy. Malfoy stood there without a word, a bored look etched across his face as he stared down at Ron. Then a commotion was heard outside. 

"Draco!" Somebody called out. A feminine voice. Pansy Parkinson. 

After a minute, Ron suddenly guffawed. "Malfoy are you hiding from your girlfriend? I didn't know your such a coward that you need to hide from a girl."

Still leaning on the sliding door, Malfoy smirked a nasty one at Ron. "I wish that's the only reason" then he sighed as more voices joined in calling his name.

"Draco!" "Malfoy!" Crabbe and Goyle also shouted, desperately and in panic. 

"Mr. Malfoy!!!" A younger male voice, like a first-year, called out. Then a female with must older sound, like the 6th year. Then another sounded out. It seems the whole Slytherin was trying to find Malfoy and from the tone of their calls- they are worrying or some of them are in panic tones.

Malfoy, who was still inside our compartment sighed in annoyance as he rolls his eyes. "They're overreacting. I was gone for only 2 minutes." 

"Malfoy, either explain to us the commotion outside or get out and go to them to make them shut up," Hermione said testily, look up from the book, she was reading awhile ago.  
A grim smile spread across Malfoy's face.

"I guess the golden trio isn't much of kind and generous heroes as they say. You can turn away people that are in need if you don't like them" He said as he gazed at Hermione with accusation in his eyes. 

"That's-" Hermione stood up, shocked.

"As for the reason." Malfoy intervened whatever Hermione gonna say. "It's personal. Ah... Well, you are going to know about it anyway might as well say it on your faces so I can see your reactions. And I got to savor your taunting."

"What the heck are talking about, Malfoy," I said agitated by his words.

"Lucian, my older sibling," Malfoy muttered with a somber look in his eyes. I recognized the name that he speaks of, from the conversation we had with Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley. "Lucian's grave got..." Malfoy halted as his words seem to get stuck in his throat and pain was evident on his face. "Somebody disintegrate his grave and stole his body." He finally said.  
Then he lookup. I saw something in his eyes. Despair, hatred, and pain. Hatred in the whole world. The despair that I could understand very much. I felt compassion at the pain that Malfoy is feeling.

"Laugh if you want" Malfoy uttered. His body unconsciously stiffens as if to guard himself against us, to whatever taunting he had expected.  
But instead, Hermione lowered her head, feeling sorry for him. Ron looked even ashamed and awkward. Neville, Seamus, and Dean took the moment to slide to the edge of the room and quiet down.

A few minutes had passed. My empathy for him made me uttered his name. "Malfoy." Looking at his pale face, as I straighten up and walk towards him.

"What, Potter?" He bites off.

"I'm sorry" I offered with nothing more to say but those words.

Malfoy gripped his hands, and then took a hold of my shirt. Angerly, he shrieked. "I don't need your pity, Potter!"

"Draco!"  
Pansy had found him as she appeared from the doorway with a worried look written all over her face and gestures. "I've been looking for you. Why are you here?"  
Malfoy released his hold and went up to Parkinson. "It's none of your business, Pansy." Then he walked past her and continue towards the hallway. Parkinson runs after him, calling out to wait for her.  
After that, the mood carried on for the rest of the journey. We didn't talk much as we change into our school robes, and we were still quiet when the Hogwarts express slowed down at last and stopped at Hogsmeade station.  
As the train doors opened, We gathered and left the train. Unaware, I started to search for the pale blond hair in the midst of the thick crowd but couldn't find him. 

"Helro, Harry!" Hagrid bellowed, waving cheerfully as spotted me. "Ar all right'?" 

"I'm fine, Hagrid," I replied back.

"See yeh at the feast." Hagrid smiled as his gigantic silhouette loomed over the first years. It was a tradition that the first years reach Hogwarts by boat guided by Hagrid.  
A hundred horseless carriages stood waiting outside the station. Harry, Ron, and Hermione reached for one and as they open the door of the carriage, somebody was already there. It was Luna Lovegood.

"Hello," Luna said with daze expression. 

"Hi Luna," Harry said awkwardly as he sat beside her while Ron and Hermione sat on the other side. 

During the ride, the rain again poured down this time harder and heavier. The long procession of the carriage was rumbling and splashing its way up towards Hogwarts Castle. Luna cracked the window open and she looks up to the sky. She said in a serious tone. "Look at the sky, Harry. It seems that the dragon is crying."

"Huh?" was the only thing I said. As I remembered Malfoy's pained expression.

"The Crestfallen Draconis" Luna muttered as she held out her hand to catch the raindrops and as the raindrops had fallen on her hand, I thought that really indeed the rain had seemed to become teardrops. The weeping dragon.  
Then we have reached Hogwarts at last.


	5. Darah Naga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's message: I am grateful for the music of Beauty and Beast's EVERMORE by Dan Stevens for inspiring me with new ideas to put into this chapter
> 
> Beautiful creatures can be dangerous. Be careful. Harry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN
> 
> Author’s notes: This tale focus on the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred and, revenge along with it is hope and love. You have been warned!

04\. Darah Naga

The rain still poured as the carriage had arrived at the vicinity of Hogwarts castle. Leaning against the window, the castle had its windows lighted and shimmering - a welcoming sight. Our carriage slowed and halted before the great oak doors, which stood above the plight of stone steps. Its magnificent size and features that were oozing with mystery and magic always left me - wondering and smiling. Me, Ron, Hermione, and Luna quickly jumped from the carriage and run up the stairs, away from the rain and under the shade. Inside the cavernous, torch-lit entrance hall, with its grandiose marble staircase.

"Everyone!" a commanding voice said. "Fall in line and move along to the Great Hall"

Professor Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress and Head of Gryffindor house had come to guide us into the Great Hall. She was a tall, black-haired witch with a stern expression, who always wore her favorite emerald green robes.  
I, with Ron and Hermione, followed her and slid across the entrance hall and through the double doors. "Thank goodness, it's warm inside," Hermione muttered at my right and I hummed into agreeing. It was freezing outside.

The Great hall was splendid as always, it was lit by thousands of candles that were floating in midair over the four long tables, where some of the students already had seated. Golden plates and goblets shimmer as the light of the candles illuminate them. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. As usual Professor Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, with his silver hair and beard that was so long that he tucked it into his belt, sat on the center of the table and to his right side was an empty sit for Professor McGonagall while at his left side, sat a shoulder-length, greasy black hair, thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose and yellow, uneven teeth were seen as he sneers at the upcoming students that entered the hall, Professor Severus Snape, the potion master, and the Slytherin house's Head. 

'The over-grown bat!!!'

The other professors were already settled and were all chatting with each other. Hagrid, who landed the job as the professor of care of magical creatures, was talking animatedly about something to Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher and the Head of Ravenclaw house, that Hagrid's movements made Professor Flitwick bounce in his chair just from the force of it. A funny sight if I am honest to be. 

'A jolly conversation between a giant and a goblin.' 

Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher and the head of Hufflepuff house, a squat little witch who wore a hat over her flyaway hair, was also with a deep conversation with professor Hooch, the flying instructor, who had a short, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk and Professor Trelawney, who teaches divination, is a thin woman with thick glasses that magnified her eyes and was drowning in her shawls and cloaks and bangles.  
After being lost in thoughts as I gazed over the professors, I glanced up the ceiling. It was enchanted to look like the sky outside that is now stormy. The clouds swarmed and block any light from the sky, with its darkness. 

I heard my stomach grumbled in hunger. Ron, who is beside me, chuckled as he said. "We are in the same state, mate. I am so hungry that I could eat a whole house."

The great door opens as the first years entered followed by Professor McGonagall as she leads them in. They marched toward the front where a four-legged stool was placed and on it is an extremely, old battered hat. Everyone stared and waited for the hat to do its doing. The sorting hat began to sing a song. Its hoarse voice filled the whole hall, with its perfect pitch. And as it ended the Great hall was filled with applause. 

Then Professor McGonagall unrolls a large scroll of parchment and began. "When I call your name, you will sit on this chair" She pointed to the four-legged chair in front of her then continued. "I will place the hat on your head and the hat will announce your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table." 

Then the first name was called.  
"Baddock, Malcolm" 

A dark brown hair boy walked forward with so much confidence, picked the hat, put it on, and sat down on the stool.  
"SLYTHERIN" the hat shouted, after a few seconds.

Malcolm Baddock took off the hat and went straight to the Slytherin table where the occupants applauded as he took his seat. I could see Malfoy clapping in a regal manner as Baddock joined them but something was odd. The way that Baddock head first to Malfoy, giving him a slight bow was kind of...unnerving. Maybe in the Slytherin, you have to acknowledge the senior first before you can be a part of them but that would be nonsense since if that is supposed to be then why Malfoy? It should have been the 6th years or even the 7th years, that Baddock should offer his respect, right?  
Another name was called out but I didn't pay attention to it anymore. I was more intrigued by what I saw. And it seems to me, I was the only one who had noticed it since no one had commented on it.

Someone nudged me. "Harry, it's almost finished. The sorting" Ron smiled at me. "Food please hurry up"

I grinned back at him. Really Ron is always hungry.  
'Yeah, like a boar' My demon came intruding in my mind.

'Well, that's about right' I couldn't help but agree with her.

Then the sorting ended. 

"Yes!" Ron seized his utensils and look at his plate with anticipation. Professor Dumbledore had gotten on his feet and with his twinkling eyes said. "I have only two words for you all. Tuck in."

"Hear, Hear" Both, me and Ron uttered loudly as our plates were filled with different kinds of food and our goblets filled up with pumpkin juice.  
The smell of flesh attracted me as soon it was on my sight. My stomach didn't only grumble in hunger, it also twisted in pain. I immediately seized for the chunk of meat and loaded it on my plate. I took a sizeable amount in my mouth and the taste was instant - it was marvelous. If only it was rawer, it would have been better. I begin devouring it with vigor even ignoring the other menu. As if there was an empty pit in my stomach, an insatiable monster that was only into eating flesh and - 

"Harry" Hermione whispered.

"Hmm..?" I mumbled as I look up from my plate.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Why?" I asked her briefly.

"Mate, You look like a man who hasn't eaten for a long time," Ron said, seeing a surprised expression on him.

"Did Ron passed his pig-virus on you?" Ginny said with a disturbed look on her face. "Because that would be bad."

"Hey!!!" Ron who heard the comment snapped at his sister to shut up.

"I guess, the days when I didn't eat much had a bad effect on me." I, timidly, scratch the back of my head. Trying to reason out of what is happening to me. "That's why my body is trying to compensate right now."

"Is that's so. Then it means you going to be fine." Hermione sighed a relief.

"Eat more!" Ginny pushes a bowl of chicken legs towards me.

"Thanks, Gin," I said, smiling at her.

Ginny shyly lowered her gaze, making a fluttering effect with her eyelids. That sight made me hungry in a different way. I turn my gaze away from her, as I search for the pumpkin juice to water down the dryness of my throat. My cheeks are heated, I know that I am blushing so much that even Hermione giggled.  
After dinner, all of us went towards the Gryffindor tower, the entrance which was hidden behind a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.  
"Password?" She said as we approached her.

"Lionheart," Said a prefect upfront.

The portrait swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall through which we all climbed. Inside is a circular common room, which was full of squashy armchairs and tables while at the center is a fireplace, where a crackling fire is warming up the whole room.  
Me, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus climbed up the spiral staircase until we have reached our dormitory, which was located at the top of the tower while Hermione went with the other girls through the doorway to the girls' dormitory. The room had five four-poster beds with the theme color of the Gryffindor, which is deep crimson hangings stood against the walls, each with our trunks at the foot. We all got into our sleepwear and bed.  
I laid on my bed, It felt warm and comfortable as I listened for the rain outside and the breathing of my roommates.

"Goodnight Harry," Ron mumbled sleepily as he soon snored, having fallen asleep.

Turning to my side, I closed my eyes. "Night, Ron."  
_____________________________________________________________________

That morning, the sun came through the clouds lighting the window of the Great Hall as we descended and arrived at our table, examining our schedule at breakfast. A few seats from us were the twins and their friend, Lee Jordan whispering secretly about something - maybe about their new planned prank that we are going to find out sooner or later.

"Well, it's not so bad... our schedule for today," I said as I examine the column of subjects under Monday, tracing my finger until it stops at a subject in the afternoon. "Double Divination, Ugh!"

Divination is second to my least favorite subject aside from Potion as Professor Trelawney kept on predicting my death, which is very annoying.  
"You should give it up as I did, Harry," Hermione said as she pointed her fork at me then took some jam and started spreading on her toast. "It's a nonsense subject. You should get some sensible ones like Arithmancy or Advance Alchemy."

"Well, those subjects are too..." Ron stumbled for the right word.

"Advance," I said seriously.

"That's right!" Ron brightens up as he heard the word then turns to Hermione. "We can't possibly pass those subjects"

"Nonsense Ron!" Hermione grumbled. "You can if you study hard."

"That's the thing. We don't want to study too hard" Ron muttered in his breath. I chuckled as I heard him.

"What?!" Hermione snapped.

Like a deer caught in the middle of the road, we both straighten up and said. "Nothing!"

Suddenly, there a rustling sound above us, and hundreds of owls soar through the open windows carrying the morning mail. In an impulse, I started to search for Hedwig among the owls of brown and gray. But there was no sign of a white owl. Thus disappointment spread through my chest, as a small ache pang.  
The owls encircle the tables searching for their owners or to the person they are to deliver. On the other side of the hall, there was fussing that was going about, instead of his usual eagle owl that had delivered the parcels and some sort of letter to Draco Malfoy. It was a small albino dragon sitting comfortably on his shoulder. Malfoy, unabashed by the commotion, he stoically started opening his letter and disposing some of his sweets to Crabbe and Goyle. The miniature dragon started to eat on his plate that he had abandoned.

"Show off!" Ron grumbled and glared at Malfoy. "His father must have bought it again for gloating"

"I don't think that's the reason, Ron," Hermione said as she too peeked at the Slytherin table.

"What it's about, Hermione?" I asked as I also look over Malfoy. 

"The flower among the parcel." Hermione pointed one with sadness in her voice. 

I saw what she meant, at the table in front of Malfoy, is a single flower - a white lily tied with a silk black ribbon. A symbol of mourning. I totally forgotten my sinking feeling of disappointment for Sirius' letter not arriving, it was nothing to what Malfoy should be feeling right now. His brother, who died long ago. Murder unjustly by a group of muggles. Then now somebody disrespected his brother's grave and even had the tenacity to steal his body. 

I felt empathy for him.

A booming bell echoed through the castle signaling the start of the classes, the three of us, went to our first class, which is Care of Magic Creature. We headed to Hagrid's small wooden cabin, which stood on the edge of the Forbidden forest.  
Hagrid was standing outside his hut, with his enormous dog, Fang.

"Mornin'!" Hagrid grinned at me, Hermione, and Ron.

"Good Morning, Hagrid," I replied back. 

"What creatures are we in for today?" Ron asked as he looks suspiciously around for any cages.

"Ah! Tod'y, Mr. Malfoy w'll bring it!" Hagrid said excitedly. "He said he had one."

"Come again?" Ron's mouth was opened wide in a state of shock. "MALFOY is WHAT?"

"And what is about me, Weasley?" A cold voice said.

Draco Malfoy stood behind us as the rest of the Slytherin had arrived. Crabbe and Goyle behind him were glaring menacingly at Ron.  
"So, what creature did you bring in Malfoy?" Ron snapped. "The Dragon! We all have seen it this morning when you were probably bragging it around."

"Ron." Hermione scolded him.

"Dragon!" Hagrid surprised with the prospect of seeing his long-time dream pet cried out. "Wha' Dragon?"

Malfoy just stood there. Not speaking, but his eyes speak another. His stare was so cold and the anger in it is freezing like ice. Ron also sensing that this wasn't the usual Malfoy, took a step back. After a minute, under those gazes, my body started to sweat. Then he looks away to face Hagrid. That's when I realize that I was holding my breath as I started to gasp. I also notice that both Hermione and Ron were breathing heavily.

"Blimey!" Ron muttered. "That's was..." Ron couldn't continue and I wasn't able to think as well about what had just happened. "Different" Ron breathless ended his sentence. 

"He is super pissed off" Hermione whispered. "It's scary."

"Professor Hagrid," Malfoy said, trying to catch Hagrid's attention.  
Hagrid looked stumped by Malfoy calling him - professor, which had never happen till now.

"I have brought them," Malfoy said as he took out a large crystal bottle from his bag. Inside the bottle were tiny red butterflies that were fluttering around inside the bottle. It seems to be the bottle itself held a large magic space to accommodate a small garden and 25 butterflies within it. Magic is so amazing!

Hermione gasped at my side as her eyes double in size. "Are those Hemotropic butterflies?'

"A What?" I asked Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes at me, saying it to me in her gesture 'Really, Harry!'

I shrugged as I really didn't know what kind of creature Malfoy brought with him. I turned to Ron to ask him if he knew but Ron just raised both his shoulder and had the 'I don't know' expression.

Hermione upon seeing our questioning faces sighed. "The two of you need to read more." 

"A Hemotropic butterfly is a crimson-colored butterfly that lived in the deepest part of the forbidden forest or could be found in Zevil Island. They are harmless insects that are attracted to the scent of blood and feed on the wounds of bigger creatures." Hermione said in an exasperated voice.

"You have researched well, Granger," Malfoy spoke suddenly as he strides toward us with his amused smirk that didn't touch his cold grey eyes.

"Anyway, what's their use? To beautify you!" Seamus said as he, Neville, and Dean were standing near us. "I can't think of anything that could make you bring any creatures for Professor Hagrid but for you brag it about."

"Hmmm.." Malfoy took a moment to think. "It could be their use. You know, to beautify me." He said sarcastically. "But that would be too much, right?"  
Seamus' face turned red in anger but he just kicks the dirt towards Malfoy.

"Now, now. Mr. Finnigan. You don't have to be so impatient. I will explain them to you all. I just need the others to also listen. This is, after all, a class." Malfoy sneered at us.  
Turning away, He walks at the center of the field, holding the bottle filled with butterflies and placing it in front of him. Waiting for the whole class to pay attention to. As the others gathered around him. Malfoy began his lecture. 

"These butterflies are called Hemotropic butterflies or Darah Naga, which means Blood Dragon. As you can see, they are crimson in color." Malfoy pointed out. "They originally came from Zevil Island and got transported here by illegal catchers, thus now they are most likely can be seen at the heart of the Forbidden forest. Their main food is blood."  
Some reacted immediately upon hearing the food of choice of the butterflies. The girls that were lingering close to the bottle, backed off a yard away. Some took out their wands in a ready stance. But almost half of the Slytherins were relaxed and didn't made a move or flinch like they already know about it.

With that reaction, Malfoy smirked at the frightened expressions, mostly at the Gryffindors.  
"Come you all, These little buggers can't harm you." Hagrid chuckled with good nature than for a minute turn to Malfoy with a bit of doubt. "Right, Mr. Malfoy?"  
Malfoy just raised one of his eyebrows and nodded. "They can't. Basically."

"What do you mean by BASICALLY, Malfoy?" Hermione took a stand as Malfoy's statement intrigued her.

"You caught that, Ms. Granger," Malfoy said, still with a cold smile. "As I said they are harmless as long as they didn't evolve. The thing is they are called Blood Dragon and it is not just a name. In every place, situation, or climate change, they have the capacity to transform can survive. They are the ever-evolving creatures."  
Malfoy took the cork out of the bottle and let the butterflies loose. Many screamed in fright but the creatures didn't attack anyone but instead, all of the butterflies were hovering over Malfoy except for one peculiar large patterned one as it had landed on Malfoy's head.

"The little plain crimson ones won't attack anyone. They will feed on blood but only on open wounds or the ones that are scattered." As Malfoy said this, many relax and breathe out relief. Then Malfoy faced us. "Seamus, to answer that question of yours: Do they have any use except on beautifying me?" He dramatically halted as many laughed and Seamus blushed in embarrassment. "Yes, they do. To prove that, I will demonstrate it to you."

Pansy went beside him and offered his bag. Malfoy took out a small ancestry knife and held it, in front of us.  
"Mr. Malfoy, bring a weapon is not allowed." Hagrid tried to intervene as he reaches out to take the blade from Malfoy's hand.

"I suggest for you not to touch the knife, Professor Hagrid." Malfoy moved it away. "This is an ancestry knife, and only the ones with the blood of the Malfoy clan can touch it and if it is then held by someone less, the blade will automatically cut the holder."

Hagrid took a step back as Malfoy finished his speech. "But the blade, Mr. Malfoy!"

"Don't you worry, Professor. No one will be harm except me." He said in a bored tone and brought down the blade on his palm, slicing it diagonally.

"Bloody Hell, Malfoy!" Ron bellowed as he witnessed Malfoy tearing his own hand.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Hagrid also shouted in panic.

"HUSH!" Malfoy said in an indifferent tone. I couldn't even sense a hint of pain in his voice as the blood trickled down from his hand but all the worrying in me vanished as the smell of his blood hit me. His scent hit me like a charging bull. There were no words that could describe what happened to me at that moment.  
In an instant, I was nothing but a beast hungry for the blood and flesh that I sought. No trace of theme, Harry Potter, the human being. No shred of human remains within me.  
Nothing mattered. But my hunger and his blood. My mouth watered and my throat burned like fire. My stomach twisted and my muscles coiled ready to spring at my prey.  
I just want to grab his hand and start drinking from it. Next, I will bite the flesh, pulling from the gap then chewing the -

Malfoy raised his sliced hand towards the tiny butterflies. Little by little, they land on his hand each taking time to sip his blood. I grew jealous of the butterflies as they fed without care. Slowly, my hunger faded as the smell of blood also disappears, confusing me. As my bloodlust vanish, my focus returned, only to be mesmerized by the most beautiful and disturbing scene in front of me.  
Malfoy is surrounded by 24 miniature crimson butterflies as they dance encircling him, and a king-size crimson designed by black and blue patterns rested on the left side of his head, looking like a hair accessory. Malfoy looked so beautiful to me that it disturbed and made me think if I am actually crazy.  
Slowly, Malfoy dropped his hand and showed it to the class. His palm had no wound, not even a trace of a scar was left. Many whispers and murmurs going on about.

"Seamus," Malfoy called out. "This is one of their uses. To heal wounds. They also have other uses like - tracking wounded people, finding the location of the injury, and many other more."

Seamus was already quiet and his face was hidden as he bows his head, clearly embarrassed.  
"Malfoy," Hermione said in a less provoking tone.

"Yes, Mu- Granger." He turns with a snort.

"What about that one?" Moine pointed one as she stared at the largest of them, the one on Malfoy's head.

"Ah. You meant this beauty?" Malfoy smiled for the first time. A true smile. It was beautiful on him. "She is the queen."

"And she is the dangerous one," Hermione confirmed sternly. "The evolve one"

"You guess right!!!" The smile on Malfoy widens and turns into a lunatic one. "You don't have to be concern about her. She won't attack anyone until I say so."

"You know very well, that endangered magical creature cannot be kept as a pet, Malfoy," Hermione said as she gritted her teeth.

"Yes, I do," Malfoy said. "After all, I didn't take her by force. She chose me as her king"

"Huh." Hermione dumbfounded as her eyes were wide. "King?"

"And these are our children." He said as he gestured at the other little butterflies.

"Had you gone mad, Malfoy!?" Ron was shell shocked as he approached him.

"Do you ever read a book, Weasley?" Sighing heavily, Malfoy glared at Ron. "The female Blood Dragon Butterflies take one male for the rest of their life, naming them their king. While the male can take as many female butterflies (The queens) to reproduce. Since I am NO insect. I couldn't serve her, the Queen, in a natural way of breeding. Instead, I give away my blood and my magic. Enough, to be able for her to be fertile and give birth to these little ones. So, basically, I am the father of those Blood dragon butterflies."

Everyone was having a mixed reaction with what Malfoy revealed, some are with disgust, some are with awe while others have no idea how they could approach this.  
"The queen is evolved? in what way?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"She can eat flesh." Malfoy murmured. The others started to back away again in fear.

"Then she is very dangerous, Malfoy." I said to him "Why do you keep her?"

"Because I care for her. She had been with me since I was 10 years old." He said with very intense emotion within his voice. "Just because her nature is to eat flesh and drink blood, should I abandon her? Even if she never inflicted any pain to others, should I fear her? It's just a part of her and not her whole being." 

Then he left. Walking away as he took his bottle and his bag, towards the castle, followed by his butterflies and oddly, followed by his housemates.  
But the last words that he left, still linger in my head. "Just because her nature is to eat flesh and drink blood, should I abandon her? Even if she never inflicted any pain to others, should I fear her? It's just a part of her and not her whole being." 

"Darah Naga" I muttered, quietly. As I felt a tinge of jealousy directed to the Queen butterfly. 'Good for you! Someone is caring for you, unconditionally' I whispered to the butterfly on Malfoy's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay in tune for the new updates. (with new twist and plots) Tehee!!!


	6. Alice's Domain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come in and play! You'll run and I'll chase you... Just don't let me catch you or else you might end up in my tummy hehehehe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN
> 
> Author’s notes: This tale focus on the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred, and, revenge along with it is hope and love. You have been warned!

05\. Alice's Domain

There's definitely something wrong about me.

I sat, unnerving, as my thoughts run wild - my first class with the Slytherins, this morning took a different twisted turn in my life. I, desperately, am trying to find a way to rearrange my ideas inside my confused mind as I, with the rest of the Gryffindors have entered charms, our second class.  
I leaned back against my chair, letting the noise of the whole class and the drone-like voice of Professor Flitwick drown my head. The discussion was interesting and exciting. It would have been if I'd been able to really hear it. Instead, I was preoccupied with early events. My hands gripped under the edge of the table as I tried to hold myself in my chair. It's a good thing, Charms is with Ravenclaw. If it would have been with the Slytherins, I shuddered and shivered - fear of what could have happened if it were. I could still feel it - my hunger and my blood lust - for his blood. It wasn't getting any better. My stomach is still twisting in hunger.

Sweat poured out profusely, soaking my skin. I could hear my heart beats loudly in my ribcage. As my nerves wreak havoc within me.  
What's happening to me?  
"Harry?" Hermione spoke gently beside me.

I heard her. Her voice had a tinge of concern as her eyes wandered over my face. Then my mind raced. Should I tell her or should I hide it? Hermione is a friend of mine, someone I could trust with all of my life. But I felt a pang of strong guilt within me. I have been giving both of my best friends troubles ever since we have all met. Will, I bring yet again another problem?  
I hated that. When did I become a coward? Have I become a hindrance to them?

Hermione's hand gently laid on my trembling hand, patting it slowly. I stiffened but did not flinch from her touch. She meant to comfort me. "It's alright, Harry. I am here."  
The choking feeling in my throat and stabbing pain in my chest slowly disappear as I saw clearly in her eyes - the concern and the determination to help me. I am truly lucky to have a friend like Hermione.

"I am..." I whispered. "...not sure."

Her eyes searched within my eyes, she understood as she slowly nodded. She knows that I will tell her when there are no people around us. In private. With relief, I brought back my attention to the lecture as the burden in my heart lighten.  
'Thank you, Hermione.' I thought as relaxed in my seat, facing Professor Flitwick.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the day progress, afternoon classes are to start - so is Divination. Both of us, I and Ron went back to our dormitory to fetch our books and charts - with an exception of Hermione since she has Ancient Runes instead of Divination. With copies of Unfogging the Future in both of our hands, we went down to the common room and thru the portrait. Walking towards the tower, climbing the long winding stairs - reaching the top level, Ron halted as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Do we have to climb those damn stairs every time we have a Divination class?" Ron grumbled breathlessly.  
I shrugged as I was unaffected by the climb. 

"Hey, how come you're not tried?" He asks as we stroll towards our usual sits. I froze as he sat across me. Indeed, why? Then, I remember my predicament this morning and again I felt a cold dread invade my chest. I smiled at Ron, masking my discomfort with his question. 

"Maybe, because I have been exercising a lot during the summer." I lied through my teeth.

"Really?" Ron asked as his blue eyes grew wide. "Blimey...I think I should also start working out. That's why you got buffy this year."

"Buffy?" I muttered as I raised one of my eyebrows, puzzled by his claim.

"Yeah! Even Ginny and the other girls are conscious about it. They have giggled around you. Didn't you notice?" He asked, amused by my reaction.

I smiled at Ron and let it be my answer to his question.

"Good afternoon to all of you, young minds" A wishy-washy voice came about. Professor Trelawney had arrived with her huge eyeglasses, threatening to fall from her face. "Today, we are to unfold and clear the paths of our future, take a glimpse of whatever lies within our souls."

Ron and I groaned, quietly. So these are the days that we will be bored with searching our true selves through what? Ugh! Tea leaves, apparently. Yup! The joy... Bollocks!!!  
"Bring out your teacups and sprinkle your grind tea leaves then put 2 drops of spring water. Concentrate your mind. Use your inner eye." She said as she took out her teacup. We followed the instructions she relayed.

Ron and I tried to come up with different meanings to the wobble and disfigured shapes of our own tea leaves - interpreting it with the doom and gloom depictions. As boring as Divination is - loads of gibberish - at least, it wasn't as heavy as Ancient Runes that could make our heads bleed from thinking. That's why even Divination is my second least favorite subject - is a passable versus potion.

After an hour, Professor Trelawney slowly walks table to table to check on the activity that she instructed us. Commenting on the results and the figures in each teacup of each of her students. I felt a sudden burst of irritation as she reached for us. I'm sure she is going to say something about my untimely death. Again! Just get on with.  
"Mr. Weasley, please do pick the cup of Mr. Potter and tell us what do you see?" she said in a faked high misty voice.

"Hmm..." Ron took my teacup and stared at it. With his blue eyes, he observes the shape formed by the tea leaves trying to make up something of it.

"It looks like a huge cloud. So, it's... it's either Harry will have bad luck on his Quidditch games this year for maybe... hmmm... thunderstorms or its just bad weather?" Ron shrugged at me. We really don't suit for Divination.

"Let me see." Professor Trelawney said she took the cup from Ron's hand. She turned the cup and push her slipping eyeglasses towards her eyes for better vision but as she moved the cup closer to her face, her eyes larger. It even doubles in size in appearance because of his magnified eyeglasses.

"That's odd" She spoke. Her voice was laced with surprise and confusion.

"What's odd?" I asked. "My death?"

Everyone's attention turns to us as soon as I spoke. The whole class has gone quiet and been looking over our table as Professor Trelawney speculate my teacup in wonder, turning it over and over - trying to decipher the image in the cup.

"No." She answered after a long time. "It doesn't speak of death as I always see. It tells a different aspect of your future."

"That's new." Someone sneered at the back of the room. I glanced at the speaker, expecting it to be Malfoy but then I remember we were having a class with the Ravenclaw. The one who spoke was Michael Corner. Confused, I raised my eyebrow at him as I couldn't remember offending him for me to be treated in such a manner. 

"Prick!" Ron muttered as he was looking at Corner, glowering, and glaring.

"It seems to be a Jade..." Professor Trelawney said in awe. "Well, that's is something!"

Professor Trelawney was smiling at me as she looks at my cup in a loving manner, which was extremely disturbing. Whatever Jade means, it seems to be something Professor thinks of as precious in the way how her face glows with the prospect of it. Lavender suddenly giggled and then whispered something at seatmate, Padma Patil Then they both burst into feminine giggles.

"What?" Annoyed, I snarled at them.

Lavender smiled at me, blushing. "Jade, according to the book, means eternal love, Harry." 

With that, all the girls within the room burst into a fit of giggles and were swooning with the mere idea of romance. My jaw slacked open in disbelief then I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Because my death predictions were getting old so it moved on to my love life. Really!!!  
Ron beside me thought that my predicament was totally hilarious as his face was red as a tomato and he was shaking from trying to stop his laughter. I scowled in irritation. I'm starting to think that Hermione was right about Divination. 

Should I shift course before its too late - before I got smolder by annoyance?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After all the classes ended that day, Ron and I walked back to our dormitory. Changing into a more comfortable attire and out from our uniforms. Both of us went down to the common rooms to do our due assignments. We found ourselves a table near the fireplace and started our divination assignment coming up with different predictions for the upcoming month. After an hour, we made small progress although our table is full of scraps of paper full of symbols and bearing symbols. 

"I can't understand any of this," I admitted as I slumped back on my chair.

"We should do must we could do." Ron said as he yawned then stretch both of his arms then slightly curved his back backward.

"What do you mean? Make something up?" I said suspiciously as I also stretch up and leaned towards the chair then pull my muscles from my shoulder.

"Yep!" He answered with hype as he gathers all the scraps of paper and walked towards the trash can and throw it all out. He took a fresh parchment and his feather, dipping it in the ink, and began writing again with his make-up predictions. Shrugging, I followed his example cause I am fed up with trying to make a decent Divinatiuon assignment. We continued predicting our doom days this whole month for another hour while the other people around slowly left for bed and emptied the common rooms - leaving me and Ron having the whole room for ourselves. After finishing my Divination assignment, I move up to my Charms assignment, which was about the movement of wands when conjuring a spell when the portrait hole opened and Hermione entered the common rooms. She was carrying a stack of books in both her arms as she made her way to us, placing the books with a loud thud as she laid down on our table.

"Hello," She said. "Just done a bit of reading"

Ron peeks from his assignment to Hermione's books and made a face. "This is a bit?"

Hermione raised one of her eyebrows and send Ron a nasty look then she turns to me. "So Harry... about this morning?..." She halted waiting for me if I would like to open up regarding this morning's incident.

I set aside my feather from scribbling my charms' answers and straighten up from my seat - looking around if there were still people around. The common rooms were empty except for us- sitting by the fire. Hermione took her wand and perform a private bubble spell. I look back at Hermione, who just smiles at me, and Ron, who was confused but was waiting.

I took a moment to rearrange my thoughts and inhale air and slowly release my breath as I also try to release my nerves with it.

"You remember when the time we tried to rescue Sirius around when he went missing for three months and stumbled upon the runes in that...cave? Where I and Hermione got...?" I mumbled and stop as I didn't want to reminisce that particular scene again.  
Both Ron and Hermione's faces had gone pale as they indeed recall it. They slowly both nodded, knowing that I am to say something very serious and terrifying. Especially, Hermione. Since both I and Hermione were the most affected ones in that accident.

"Ever since that incident, both of us." I pointed at Hermione and then myself. "We were having nightmares. Am I right, Hermione?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, slowly. "It's fine now. I have been having a few but it gradually decreasing. How about you, Harry?"

I sighed again. Hermione really knows all of it.  
"I..." I started but I couldn't find words to continue. "I..."

"Harry, Mate?" Ron said in a questioning tone. "Are you alright?"

"My nightmares..." I grunted out. Trying to calm my fear inside of me. Fear of being rejected and fear of accepting my current situation as true. "My nightmares had been getting worse."

Hermione suddenly sat up straight then lean forward the table as she tries to reach my fidgeting hands. "What do you mean 'getting worse', Harry? You said that they have been subsiding? How worse? What kind of nightmares?"

If the situation wasn't too dire, I would laugh with Hermione's panicking - her facial expression and her worrying like mom. I almost crack a smile.  
'Ugly, Mudblood' 

My demon spoke in my mind than like an electric zap in my head and booming pain spread through me. I clutch both my hands over my head as I gasp in pain.  
"Harry!" Hermione and Ron spoke in unison and rush beside me. After a while, the pain slowly fades. I raise my hand to them, silently telling me that 'I'm fine.'

"What happens, Harry?" Ron nearly shouted on my face as his spit came flying.

'Disgusting! Pig!'  
She spoke again but no pain erupted. Just slight nausea.

"I'm fine, Ron." I said as I leaned away from him. To avoid being spit on. "She just spoke that's why the pain came."

"She spoke?" Hermione repeated. "What do you mean 'She spoke', Harry?"

Realizing what I have said, a sudden burst of fear erupted inside my chest. I look up to see her face - it was filled with confusion and worry. I sighed relief at what I saw. Hah! I have been doing that a lot - sighing.  
"Are going mental, Harry-mate?" Ron said with a slacked jaw as he stared at me, making his blue eyes larger than the original size.

Both I and Hermione stared at him, then laughter came as I couldn't stop - the relief that floods me. As frightening as My situation is, Ron always finds ways to make comic relief about my dire situation. The ridiculous and hilarious situation that I am in. Beside me, Hermione also giggled at Ron.

"What?!" Ron bellowed as he stood up and stared at us in disbelief. It had been a while before both Hermione and I could stop our laughter. As I took a breath, Hermione was also wiping a tear from her eye from too much giggling. Ron was still standing with a red and pouting face.

"Thank you, Ron," I said as smiled at him. "That felt better."

Ron sat heavily, rolling his eyes to us. "Your welcome. Glad to be comic relief to the both of you." He grumbled. "So as you were saying 'she spoke'?"

"Yes, Harry. I also want to hear about that?" Hermione took a serious tone again as she also sat down beside me this time.

"I guess I have start all over?" I asked them as I also took a serious stance and then leaned back on my seat, trying to relax as much as it simply allows.

Hermione nodded as she looks at me, intensely while Ron just leaned back in his sit - imitating me.

"As I was saying it all started when Sirius went missing and we stumbled upon runes inside a cave." I said and started to reminisce about that particular event.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean that Sirius has been missing for three months already?" I shouted as I stood up abruptly that my chair slumped to the floor from the force of me standing up.

"Calm down, Harry!" Ron said as he went to me trying to put both of his hands on both my shoulders and guide me to sit in the lounge. 

"You're telling me to calm down when Sirius has been missing for THREE MONTHS! THREE MONTHS!" I snapped at the Adults, who were under the Order of the Phoenix. "And they did not even tell me once!!!"

"Stop this Mr. Potter. This is immaturity!" Alastor Moody bellowed as he marched up to me with a wooden leg.

"Immaturity?!" I roared at him. "That's my Godfather. That is missing!"

"It's for your own good, Harry." Bill said. He was leaning against the door frame as he was looking over at us with guilt in his eyes. 

'He knows about it'

My blood boiled in anger, like magma churning deep within me. I want to punch somebody but I know I shouldn't. My anger is a hunger for release - to have destruction or pain. The pressure was too much to handle as the raging sea drives me crazy and numb. I could felt that my breath came fast and heavy. My whole face was hot and my eyes, which I took a glimpse from the reflection of the mirror in one corner - showed glaring red with rage. I want to let it out - curse at them, be violent and just...  
So I run - I scrambled to the second floor and to get my broomstick. Somebody called my name I think it was Hermione but I could not care less. I climbed out of the window and ride away on my firebolt as fast as I can. I didn't care where I was going. I just flew - fast and hard. All the different techniques in the broom, I just did it all. My knuckles turn white as I gripped my broom too hard and gritted my teeth. I allowed the wind blow my face, the whistle of the harsh wind deafened my ear and the pain in my muscles erupted from the strained of being abused - swallow me whole - calming me from my head to my toes. I emerged from my rage and I slowed down my fly. Having the anger dissipate from me, I felt nice and free. I was calm.

I know that my actions were childish but they should have known better than to hide it from me. No person that wouldn't be fire up if one of their loved ones is in danger.  
I don't really know if they are really treating me as an adult - only in times that I have to face the Dark Lord and always as a child with any other decisions in my life?  
This is confusing and frustrating.

As I have cooled down from my rage, I let myself walk for a while as I return to the Burrow. I wanted time to think before I would make my decision. I going to find Sirius whether the Order would agree or not.  
As I reached the Burrows' door and knocked, the door opened immediately as Mrs. Weasley came out and as she saw- she rushed to enclose to her arms. 

"Harry, dear." She sobbed as her grips tighten. "Where have you been? Are you hurt? Are you hungry? We were worried about you!"

"Mom! Stop smoldering Harry." George said as he stood at the door frame. 

"He can't breathe if you suffocate him in your bosom, Mom." Fred teased as he too appears next to his brother. 

"Oh, Dad would be jealous." George snickered as he made eye contact with Fred.

"Not only that! even Ginny." Fred guffawed at his own joke along with his twin.

I could feel that I was blush as the heat was all over my face. Mrs. Wealsey released from her embrace then faced the twins. 

"You two! Stop teasing Harry. All you do the two of you are fool around." Mrs. Weasley gritted her teeth as she marched towards them. "If THE BOTH OF YOU put your time to study more than do those pranks and those... stuff then I would be happier."

"Mom, Its summer. Let them relax a little bit." Ginny came out as she walks to me. "Are alright now, Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now." I smiled at her, feeling bashful.

Then a chortle of laughter sounded out - Fred and George. They immediately stood up and started acting. 

Fred stood up and imitated Ginny's walk, exaggerating his version of Ginny's hip swaying. "Are alright now, Harry?" Fred said in a fake feminine voice then he futtered his lashes towards his twin.

George started to look bashful as he put both of his hands in his pant's pocket. "Yeah, I'm fine now." He said with a goofy smile and swoon voice. Then they started laughing again.

I could feel it again the heat all over my face and my body as embarrassed as I am. I am grateful that both of them are making the effort to cheer me up.

=====================================================================================

"Yeah, I remember that day." Ron interrupted. "You and Ginny were blushing as red as a tomato."

"It was also the day, we all decided to find your Godfather, Harry." Hermione said.

"Yeah." I answered. "We plan to find and trace his tracks of where he might be."

"It was by the use of the twins' pranks, right?" Ron smiled as he remembers that. "Mom got to compliment them for that."

"If only they will use those stuff for other things that aren't pranks." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I admit the extendable ears were useful as well as the peeking eye."

"So, we were able to find the suggested areas that where we could find Sirius and we went to those places, one by one. Searched those places but ended up as a dead-end until..." I halted unsure if I could continue.

"Until Alice's Domain, right? Our final place to check in our list." Hermione whispered as she bowed her head, like having a deep thought.

"Yes. Alice's Domain." I repeated. "That's the place."

I remember the entrance to the place was really creepy not because of the features but because of the aura around.  
"Is this it?" Ron muttered as the three of us were standing in front of the said place.

The cave was enormous and intimidating - with impenetrable darkness at its entrance. No plants grew near it but what surrounds it is a jungle. The black and gray rocks formed the mouth of the cave and stalagmites at the ceilings the floor made the cave look-like a sleeping beast with its toothed-mouth open, waiting for its prey to willing walk inside to be devoured.

As I stepped in I watched my shadow submerged with the surrounding darkness. Total darkness and the absence of light made me trip over the loose small stones that littered around the cave's floor. Hermione cast Lumos beside me with her wand then I and Ron followed her as she also cast the spell Lumos. As our light lighted the inside the cave with bright light, we noticed that at the wall was a statue made of the cave's wall - it was carved it a being that I couldn't recognize.

"That's a Gulon," Hermione said as her eyes enlarge with disbelief as she continues to stare at it.

"Ah, what?" Ron said as he eyed the statue with disgust. "Whatever it is, it does look a bit like Crookshanks."

"That's not true." Hermione defeated her cat. "Crookshanks is not a demon."

"Yeah, right!" Ron muttered sarcastically.

"So, what's a Gulon, Hermione?" I asked, trying to hinder an escalating fight.

We continue to wander inside the cave as Hermione explained. "According to Scandinavian legend, it a hodgepodge of various creatures, usually described as being the size and shape of a large dog, with some cat-like features such as the head, ears, and claws. It is also shagging and it has a tail of a fox or a dragon."

"So, its a funny looking creature. Not a big deal." Ron snorted. "It is really sad to look so ugly."

"Hmmp...that's not the reason, why I am worried about it." Hermione gave a nasty glare at Ron, which made her almost lose her footing.

"Then what, Hermione?" I asked as I climbed over a rock.

"Gulon is notorious not for its features but its symbol." Hermione grumbled as she also tried to climb over the rock after Ron.

"Symbol?" Ron mouthed looking over the two tunnels ahead of us.

"Yes, It is a symbol of Gluttony. It is vicious and is said to kill prey larger than itself and gorge until it can't possibly eat any more. It feasts on meat be it from a corpse or being ripped from a living." Hermione said in a monotone voice like recited from a book. "It is said that no leftover of the victims as it is a feast upon by the Gulon."

Ron gulped loudly as he back away from the tunnels that he courageous almost marched on the earlier minute. "That's just statue, right? It can be that there's one here?"  
"Maybe. It is said that it lives in Sweden." Hermione said as she sends a small ball of light towards the two tunnels.

It has been an hour, since our exploration in the cave. The cave was like a mass - full of tunnels, stalagmites, dripping water, and rocks but nothing noticeable except for the guard stone from the entrance. The echo of our ever step bounds throughout the walls of the cave.  
"This is becoming pointless," Hermione said after awhile. "Should we turn back?"

"I agree," Ron said as he also was tired and bored.

"But this is our last clue to where Sirius is," I argue with them.

"I know Harry. But maybe we missed a turn. That is why we need to turn back." Hermione muttered.

"I guess." I sighed as I almost made a U-turn.

'The grim is here.'  
The three of us abruptly halted in our walk, as the voice whispered through the walls. The voice echoed and the temperature in the cave dropped suddenly into a freezing point.

"Who are you?" I shouted as my voice also echoed throughout the cave. "What do you mean Grim? Is Sirius is here?"

"Harry." Hermione whispered. "Stop."

"What?" I asked her.

"You should never answer back," Ron said in a frightened expression. 

"Why?" I faced Ron as he also hinders me from calling out again.

'Let me show you the way.'  
The voice replied at last. After a minute, the cave shook as a pounding of something came from the direction of where we came from. The dust and the drips from stalagmites started to fall over us.

"Bloody hell! What is that?" Ron stumbled as the cave gave another shook.

Then a roar was heard - like a lion with a bark of a vicious wolf. I saw it as it had reached us at last. From where the tunnel that we came from was ahead of a dog with the cat's ears and eyes, along with three horns on the top its head was peeking - as hideous it was and frightening - it was nothing against its expression it showed when it finally saw us. Its face turns into a gleeful look - eyes that held hunger and absolute happiness as its mouth warp into a human-like smile and inside its mouth were three rows at the upper and another two rows of razor-sharp teeth at the bottom part. I held my breath as chills run up and down my body. I could move from my spot along with Ron and Hermione.

Then it spoke in a sing-along voice that sends fear in all of us.

'Found you...Welcome to Alice's Domain'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:  
> Hope you like it. Please leave comments or advice. Thank you.
> 
> P.S: You can Goggle the Gulon if you want there are other facts about it as well as its pictures as for the voice please imagine the cat's voice in Alice in wonderland.


	7. Golden Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's play! As the wheel of life and death starts to spin, what will happen? We can not know for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN
> 
> Author’s notes: This tale focus on the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred and, revenge along with it is hope and love. You have been warned!

From the previous chapter:

'Let me show you the way.'

The voice replied at last. After a minute, the cave shook as a pounding of something came from the direction of where we came from. The dust and the drips from stalagmites started to fall over us.

"Bloody hell! What is that?" Ron stumbled as the cave gave another shook.

Then a roar was heard - like a lion with a bark of a vicious wolf. I saw it as it had reached us at last. From where the tunnel that we came from was ahead of a dog with the cat's ears and eyes, along with three horns on the top its head was peeking - as hideous it was and frightening - it was nothing against its expression it showed when it finally saw us. Its face turns into a gleeful look - eyes that held hunger and absolute happiness as its mouth warp into a human-like smile and inside its mouth were three rows at the upper and another two rows of razor-sharp teeth at the bottom part. I held my breath as chills run up and down my body. I couldn't move from my spot along with Ron and Hermione.

Then it spoke in a sing-along voice that sends fear in all of us.

'Found you...Welcome to Alice's Domain'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

06\. GOLDEN TRIO

It hurts! I gasped as I forced my lungs to take as much air as it could handle. The ache shoot from my legs as I ran as fast as I can - blindly scrambling away from the creature. I could hear my heart pounding loudly that I could feel it slam against my chest walls. 

Despite the exhaustion that I'm experiencing, I just couldn't stop myself from running in fear. Right behind me, Ron and Hermione were also fleeing in panic. Cold swept within the cave, chilling our body, and as if it entered our hearts as we tremble with dread. I didn't stop from our sprint even how many times we would fall to the ground only to get up again as fast as we can - didn't bother if we had broken bones or scars all over our body from the hard fall- the only thought we had in our mind was to run as fast as we can - away from the creature. 

The Gulon, it was still following us as its smiles in glee and giggled like a hyena. 'One...Two...Three...' It sang as it pounces onto us. Even with its size and weight, it still manages to glide with agile in the narrow tunnel of the cave, not hindered by the stalagmites and rock pillars. It could morph its shape to enter any small spaces.

Three humans to chew on...Heh heh heh... to play with...the joy...Heh heh heh...' The beast snickered as it lowered its head then immediately snapped its jaw at Hermione, who almost fell but righted herself up - running frantically away from the Gulon. I could hear her desperate sob as she reaches out her hand for us, Ron and I. I felt hot anger as soon as I saw her face, full of tears and her eyes drown in terror. I stop from my tracks and turn to face the monster with false bravery. My wand at my hand - waving it to cast a spell. 

"BOMBARDA!!" I shouted as the spell blast the said beast.

Roaring in pain, the beast pawed on its eyes as the spell has injured it - distracting it. Ron, Hermione, and I scrambled for the next tunnel to our left, squeezing ourselves in the small space as the size of a grown man, surely this time the said creature wouldn't able to follow us.

Hermione shook her head at us - as Ron and I sat to catch our breaths. Pulling us to continue our run with her panic look on her face - Ron and I oblige her request.  
"Gulon can control-l its shape...hah..hahaha...and size to...enter any spa-space." Hermione huffs her sentence as her breath was still ragged and gasping for air.

"Hide. Where d-do we...hi-hide?" I pant as I was still running beside her and Ron.

"We need-d to secure a pla-place where-e we can... conceal ourselves-ss and put up-p a ba-barrier." Hermione wheezes out her words as we came to another turn - a tunnel more narrow and engulf by darkest without a hint of light. 

'Somebody please save us.' That was my last thought as the Gulon reappeared with a deafening roar behind us. The smiling face of the Gulon was replaced by a blasted face, a crooked mouth curve in anger and eyes that redden, promising true terror as it seeks me. 'YOU...KILL. I KILL YOU. I EAT YOU!!!' It lost its grace as it came down toward us like a rhino as it tears and bulldozed the obstacles along its path.

The three of us had no choices but to run into the dark tunnel and as we enter in our absolute dismay and horror at the end of the dark, the wide and concave tunnel is a dead-end.

A bottomless pit of dread came falling in my stomach as I slowly faced the entrance of the tunnel, the Gulon warped its snarl into a vicious smile as its eyes were filled with deep satisfaction. The delight of our misfortune and our apparent tear-filled eyes, shaking figures, and the fear that it smelled from us. I stared at it as it sadistically made its walk slower like strut to its prey, playing as it already knows of our death that would fill its stomach with us being its food.

But as soon it paws reach inside the dark concave tunnel, the Gulon's whole expression turned to 180 degrees change - its smile melted and formed into an unexpected expression - terror. Its eyes widen, pupils dilated as it searched the concave walls - like it was expecting something else. Then surprisingly, the Gulon run away from us as fast it can. Leaving in a hurry.

It took for a while for all of us - to realize that the Gulon already gave up chasing us. Sighing in relief, Ron weakly fall to his knees and Hermione slumped her bottom to the ground as she was trying to catch her breath but even with the Gulon gone, I couldn't help but feel intense fear. The Gulon didn't leave because it gave up chasing us but instead, it runs away from something else that was inside this part of the cave. Something so frightening that scare the shit out of that said monster. Meaning this something is far more dangerous than the Gulon itself. The hair on my whole body started to stand as I search for that creature with my weak eyes.

"Ron. Hermione. Let's go." I said hoarsely from the exhaustion.

"What? I'm not going to go out there to be chased by that monster." Ron shouted at me while his eyes glared. "Are you crazy?!"

"That monster run away from something, Ron." I snapped back at him. "Its means that in this area is a crea-"

"Another creature," Hermione whispered in realization. "Feared by the Gulon itself!"

"Yes..." I answered. 

As the three started to move out, a loud rumble sounded out. Shaking the ground with ferocity, making us fall to the ground.  
"Bloody hell! What now?" Ron shouted as he fell on his back.

'I can't let you leave now that you're all here'

The voice said. As another quake shook and the ground under Hermione began to crack open. Hermione screamed in fear as she started to fall between the cracks on the ground. Being near her, I jump towards her then grab her hand but the shaking of the ground was too strong, making me difficult to maintain my balance and to lose my grip - the only way to save her was to pull her out with my strength and then throw her against my weight but as soon as I did that - I will be the one to fall into the pit that had formed.  
In my last-minute decision, I did what I had to do. Throwing her out - to be able to save her then I fell into the dark hole. Knowing I saved my friend, I turned towards the pit, complete darkness engulfs me as I fall further than I slowly lost my consciousness as I hear the voice again.

'I guess you'll do'

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I rubbed my face and shifted in my seat as the silence reign between the three of us as the reminiscing ended. Hermione and Ron were found by Sirius as they keep on shouting for my name when I have fallen in the dark pit. For some reason, Sirius was able to go around the said cave to find me while avoiding the Gulon. I was found unmarred at the very bottom of the pit with no memory regarding my fall. We also found out that Sirius was able to escape the death eaters by hiding in the Gulon's cave. Thanks to Sirius's animagus form, he was able to avoid and evaded the said creature while staying there. It was also fortunate that he was able to stumble on Ron and Hermione as they were planning to climb down the pit to search for me. 

The terrifying experience had a large impact on the three of us. For the past month, Hermione wasn't able to sleep alone as she needed someone to be beside in her bed, while Ron was guilty of being useless during that time and as for me, I was swarmed by nightmares that troubled me in my sleep, affecting my daily routines to an extreme extent. Everybody was all worried about us. It was a good thing, after a while things gotten better for almost everyone except for me, who is still plunged by nightmares to extent that it manifests into a character, my demon - the black-haired girl invading my mind even in my waking times.

"So. Harry, what had been burdening you?" Hermione whispered after ten minutes of whole silence.

I struggle to come out of words that I could say to her but it seems to be I run out of words itself. Then again, I need help and what are the best people to talk it about but my best friends.

"I have been..." I started. 

"Yes?" Hermione urged me to continue, slowly.

"My nightmares have been getting worse in these past weeks." I finally muttered. 

"Worse?" Hermione said with concern as her hand went to grab both of my fidgeting hands

"Yes." I glanced down, confessing my weakness with great difficulty. "I'm having hallucinations."

"Hallucinations!?" Hermione's voice went a little high as she stood up immediately then kneeled in front of me to look into my eyes.

"Not exactly hallucinations. I couldn't explain it." I grumbled desperately.

"Then tell me in the way you can." Hermione urged me.

"My nightmares took a sudden turn these last few weeks. Recently, a demon had invaded my dreams." I whispered.

"Demon. Like the creature in the Church had been talking about or the Gulon?" Hermione confirmed as she stood up to sit beside me.

"No. Different. A girl with pale skin, dark hair and-d -" I stuttered. "Red eyes."

"Mate! Red eyes. Then it could be Voldermort, again, giving you nightmares! Except for this time, he using a girl. That's really disturbing!!!" Ron abruptly stood up and walk towards me as he laid one of his hands on my left shoulder. "We have to tell the Headmaster."

"I agree with that." Hermione nodded. "You need help on this one, Harry. This is serious."

"Then, we will go tomorrow" I sighed with relief. "Thanks, guys"

"Of course, Mate. We're best mates." Ron smiled at me. "After all, we're called Golden Trio"

Laughter invaded the whole common room as relief and gratitude spread in my chest. I'm really blessed to have them.


	8. The Living and the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the real Draco Malfoy? Cold to every stranger, a kind brother to his dead brother, obedient child to his parents, and brutal and cuel to his enemies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN
> 
> Author’s notes: This tale focus on the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred and, revenge along with it is hope and love. You have been warned!

From the previous chapter:

"I agree to that." Hermione nodded. "You need help on this one, Harry. This is serious."

"Then, we will go tomorrow" I sighed with relief. "Thanks, guys"

"Of course, Mate. We're best mates." Ron smiled at me. "After all, we're called Golden Trio"

Laughter invaded the whole common room as relief and gratitude spread in my chest. I'm really blessed to have them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
07\. The Living and the Dead

"Come on, Harry," Hermione said as she tugged on my sleeves as she rushed me and Ron. We headed towards Headmaster Dumbledore's office. It was a good thing, it was weekend therefore almost all the students as well as the professors - were off somewhere to relax rather then they stay on the hallways which helped me that much since I really want to maintain this topic as a secret.  
But of course, Fate is really a naughty mistress. As we were all jogging toward the gargoyle - the entrance to the Headmaster office, in one of the hallways, Hermione almost crushed to a tall figure in black attire which unfortunately turned out to be Professor Snape. 

"Ms. Granger." He said in a bitter tone as he looks down intimidatingly at Hermione. "Do I need to remind you not to run along the hallway? Apparently, even being the brightest witch in your year, you were not able to learn the simple rules in Hogwarts."

Hermione's whole face turned to crimson shade as she looked down and murmured. "I'm sorry, Professor." Apparently, being caught breaking the rules really do get Hermione. It was really our fault but he didn't have to take a jab at Hermione. 

"And what are you all doing in these parts of the castle?" He gritted out as he blocked our way. 

"We are to meet the Headmaster," I said, putting a brave front.

"And do you have an appointment with him?" He said with one of his eyebrows raised.

"We didn't. But it is an essential matter, that is why we need to discuss it with the Headmaster." Hermione bubbled as she again raised her head to face Professor Snape.

"Hmmph." He smirked evilly at us. "Being a Golden boy really has its benefits. When you need something you think that it will be granted immediately without giving any request first because you think you too important and eventually it will be granted anyway because it's your privilege. Really too arrogant, just like your father."

"Stop insulting my father." I snapped at him as I glared.

"I was merely stating the facts." He said in a bored tone as he towered over us.

"Lies!" I shouted, angrily.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered as she again tugged my sleeves to hinder me, which I totally ignored.

My whole body tensed up from my anger towards him. I have not been in my top shape these recent days and I am in no condition to pretend to be Mr. Goody goody, especially if this bastard is going keep on slandering my father.

"Immature brat." He coughed out as he steps a little closer to me. My hand went straight to my wand hidden under my pants' pocket, ready to pull it out to cast a spell against him.

"Severus." A familiar voice called out. 

Cold but beautiful that was the first thing that has entered my mind as I have seen the speaker. Draco Malfoy. Again, he was not wearing his usual snarling face instead of a calm and neutral one. His free-flowing hair that had to seem to have turned more silver in color, eyes that house the shade of ocean grey-blue, his smooth and soft cornered face along with his near statue-like posture. A beauty to behold. Not that I will tell him that!

"Malfoy!" Ron grumbled, quietly. "Another one."

"What was that Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked acidly at us. 

"Ahmmm...." Ron turned to hot red then pale-grey as he was directed by the glare of Snape.

"Really, Severus. Stop bothering them." Malfoy spoke maturely. "I thought we are to discuss an important matter with the Headmaster."

"Yes. We are." Snape's whole body stiffly turned to Malfoy.

"Then why are you terrorizing them in this very minute?" Malfoy said coldly. A perfect imitation of his father. "Aren't you the adult one, Severus?"

This is a Deja vu. Like the situation, when we met at the Diagon Alley. I couldn't help but become more amazed by Malfoy's change of attitude. He had indeed matured and the funny part is: he is scolding THE Professor SNAPE, in front of us - just like what he did to his father, the last time.  
I could see that both Hermione and Ron's face both have an expression of amused and disbelief, even Snape has one on his face but he was more of horror.

"Potter," Malfoy called out as he turned towards me. 

"M-Malfoy." I returned, still slightly unnerved by his attitude.

"Come. Join us." He said as he walks off towards the gargoyle. 

"What?" I asked bewildered at him.

Sighing deeply, he slowly turned to face me. "Aren't you going to talk to the headmaster as well? Then instead, fighting over who will see the Headmaster first, why won't we all go together." He said slowly like was explaining something to a two years old child.

"Why?" I asked him after a minute of processing his suggestion. Him being generous so suddenly is hard to take in for me. 

Malfoy stared at me, long enough to make the skin of my whole body and my face - warm and weird that I cough out loud to break the awkward silence between us.  
Then finally he spoke. "Why not?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I still find Professor Dumbledore's office the most unique one that I have ever seen. As I glanced around, I can see it was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noise. Weird silver instruments stood on the spindle-legged table, as they emit all kinds of sounds, whirring and forming little puffs of white and black smoke. The wall was almost covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, that were either watching us curiously or snoring quietly in some wonderland. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and sitting on the shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat - the Sorting Hat.

"This is a pleasant surprise. Having both Slytherins and Gryffindors visiting me at the same time." Appearing out of the blue, Headmaster Dumbledore slowly materialized in front of us. 

"Wicked!" Ron gasped loudly as his mouth open wide with awe and eyes bulging from amazement. I grinned back at his comment. Indeed it is.

"I disagree with that Albus," Snape grumbled.

"Don't be a spoiled sport, Severus." The Headmaster said calmly as he smiled at Snape.

"But I do agree with him on this one, Albus." A woman's voice said with apparent anger in it. Professor McGonagall came in with strong strides.

"Minerva, we still have to hear out, young Malfoy's side." The headmaster spoke in a serious tone.

"Yes, we do need to." Professor McGonagall pinched both of her lips intensely patient. Then she saw us in the corner of the room.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger. What are you all doing here?" She asked in a surprised tone as if she didn't saw the three of us as she entered the room earlier.

"We were to discuss an important matter with the Headmaster. But I guess it could wait." I said, unsure as I glance back and forth from her to Malfoy.

"Please do, Mr. Potter. This is an immediate matter to be solved, after all. I would like to ask the three of you to wait outside for the meantime." She asked softly.

We started to walk towards the door to wait outside when Malfoy said. "Why not let them stay to listen. Whatever decision that this meeting will come up anyway will surely spread around the school after a few hours. Why not let them hear it out so the word will spread faster but this time maybe, it would be more accurate than the widely spread rumors that will be mixed with lies. Right?" Malfoy said in a bored tone.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall warned grimly.

"Professor McGonagall." He said in a smugged manner.

Professor McGonagall raised her hand to pinched between her eyebrows as if there was an incoming headache, then she sighed deeply and raised her head. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy as you wish."

Professor McGonagall turned to us and pointed at the couch in the corner of the room to let us sit as they discussed. Silently, We sat down to wait for our turn. It could be over soon. Knowing Malfoy, he might complain that he is being treated unfairly or he did something to a Gryffindor that had caught our head's attention.

"I will start with what had been reported to me. Mr. Malfoy, you are accused of inflicting injury to a fellow student, who is in Gryffindor, am I correct?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
As soon I heard that it took all my attention and I began to listen to the discussion more intently. Ron and Hermione were also listening with more interest.

"Yes, I did," Malfoy answered cooly, not denying anything.

"And do you know that you could be expelled for what have you done?" She spoke more sternly.

"Yes, I do," Malfoy said again, calmly.

"Do you regret it? Will you apologize?" Professor McGonagall asked further.

"No, I do not regret nor will I apologize. She deserves it." Malfoy said with a hint of hard tone.

"Deserve it?! Mr. Malfoy, It outlined what you did to her!" The Gryffindor head stood up abruptly from her sit with much force. "You literally cut off her tongue. If her friends were not able to call for Pomfrey, immediately, to attached her tongue then it would have been worst - she might not have her tongue back."

I froze in my seat as I tried to process the story. Beside me, Ron muttered. "Bloody hell" Malfoy cut off someone's tongue? Wasn't that a bit too much? I mean I know Malfoy is a bastard and a meany, but he wasn't a sadistic maniac to be able to cut up a girl. This is not Malfoy that I know of.

"Do tell me, Professor McGonagall. Why I am the only one to be lectured about this incident? I thought that you will hear my side of the story and not assume that I was the only one that had done something wrong. Isn't it too unfair?" Malfoy said coldly.

"Mr. Malfoy, she just hurled insults to you. I will give the due punishment to her bad behavior, rest assured. But in your case, injuring a student is a means of expulsion." She said sternly.

"Just insulted me?" Malfoy repeated in a whisper.

"Yes, she said so herself." Professor McGonagall said.

Then the next thing that had to happen scared the wits out of me as Malfoy laugh in a spine-chilling manner and when I saw his eyes, sweats started to broke out from my body. His eyes had madness in them, that I am sure everyone could see as Professor McGonagall took a step back, Snape changed his stance into a guarded one, and the three of us stood from our couch ready to do anything if it is necessary. The only one who was not affected is the Headmaster, himself.

"And you believe everything she said." Malfoy snapped with a wild smile on his face. "HHAHAHAHAH...."

"Mr. Malfoy" Professor McGonagall tried to call out. Her face showed concern and fear in it.

"I guess I will be expelled today." Malfoy said with a weird expression. "If I am to be expelled then I could do anything to Ms. Romilda Vane now, right?"

Romilda Vane is a Gryffindor. That giggling girl, who has large, dark eyes, long curly black hair, and a prominent chin. She is pretty but very conceited and often does speak in a dramatic voice. I remember that time when she tried to give me gilledwater spiked with a love potion. Shudder!

"Calm down, Draco." Snape walks towards Malfoy, with caution in each of his every step.

"Why would I?" Malfoy answered back. "I have all the right to evoked a lawsuit against her in the ancient ways of the old wizardly law."

"Evoked a lawsuit against her, Mr. Malfoy?" For the first time, The headmaster spoke. 

"Yes, I will file a case against her in the old ways." Malfoy said as he started to calm down. "I will take it up to Britain's ancient council of wizards and witches."

"I would suggest you not to do so, Mr. Malfoy. The elders in the old Britain council punishes harshly and they will not bend the rules for a child." Headmaster Dumbledore spoke gravely.

"I can and I will. After all, I am to be expelled. I am simply taking it to my own hands so I can achieve my rights against your unjust decision on my part in this incident." He said as stood up ready to leave the premises of the office. "Then I will be leaving to pack. After all, this meeting had already concluded my fate in this school."

"Wait, Mr. Malfoy. Please do tell us what did Ms. Vane told you for her to earn this." Headmaster asked as he urged Malfoy to return to his seat. "As I said, you are here to be heard, not to be blamed."

"Really?" Malfoy slowly rolls the word in his tongue as he glanced with a peculiar glint in his eyes from the Headmaster to Professor McGonagall then to us. It was suffocating to be under his gaze, the pressure was too much - that I started to believe that Malfoy could do something bizarre.  
Then Professor Snape raised one of his hand and laid them on Malfoy's shoulder, a gesture that I thought the potion master could never make. 

"Sit down, Draco." He said in the most gentle tone that I have ever heard him speak.

After a long 5 minutes of silence, Malfoy sat down with grace and poise. The aura in the whole office lightens up immediately as everyone had calm down. We also took our sit as we waited for the next discussion.

"So as I was saying, what did Ms. Vane had done to earn her a lawsuit against her." Headmaster Dumbledore repeated for the sake of re-opening the topic.

" Ms. Vane, indeed, had insulted me but such thing I can let go. After all, I also did my fair share of insulting people, especially towards Gryffindors and muggles." He said in the most adult-like manner that I couldn't help but be in awe. I mean he had the maturity to even acknowledged his mistakes in front of us. 

"But an insult towards My family, especially to my dead brother, Lucian is not something I will never let go." He continues with much hostility in his way of speaking. "Ms. Vane repeatedly flaunt to everyone, to me on how my brother's death had happened. On how Lucian was a stab to death by a group of muggles and left to die in the woods. On how before his death, he was-" 

Draco was already panting in pain and anger as he stops in his mid-sentence. It was too much for him to relay to us - the pain was there I could see it too well and I could understand it very much.

Draco took several gulps of air before continuing. "And Ms. Vane did not even stop from that. This morning, she went too far. She steals something from me, that had once belonged to my brother."

"And what it was, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Dumbledore asked with sympathy.

Malfoy didn't speak but reached for his pocket and showed a locket, that was silver and had the most beautiful design of vines and roses, embedded with diamonds. No wonder Romilda will steal it. She was after all, into beautiful, expensive, and luxury things.  
But the look on the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall gave away a clue that the locket was not a simple one but indicated it was important. "Once I found out that she took the locket of inheritance from me. I went to find her and demanded that it be returned, immediately. Not understanding the importance of this locket to my family nor me, she spoke back at me that it should belong to a beautiful LIVING person and not to a DEAD one. So, I cut off her disgusting tongue."

"And under the ancient wizardly law, it is the right punishment that the owner of the locket of inheritance should do. If Draco did not do so, then Ms. Vane should have been called to a court to be imprisoned in the Azkaban for, let say 5-10 years." Snape spoke in a droning manner. 

Five to ten years that's already a heavy crime. I should say, it was a good thing Malfoy did cut off Romilda's tongue. To stay in Azbakan even for a week could make someone mad. Imagine all the Dementors going in and out to suck all your happy memories. I tremble at that thought.  
Professor McGonagall slowly stood up and went in front of Malfoy. She slowly did a half-bow as she spoke most humbly. "My apologies, Mr. Malfoy. I have judged too early before actually hearing your side and as a Professor, it was too conceited of me."

Malfoy also rose from his seat and did something that shocks the three of us, he did a half-bow towards Professor McGonagall. "My apologies as well for not reporting first before doing my actions. It is, after all, my responsibility as a student to let the professors do their duty as our guide and protector."

"For this matter, I will be the one to send the result and explanation regarding the situation to the Malfoy's family." Professor Snape spoke after a while.

"Then it is my responsibility to also explain to the Vanes. To let them understand the situation." Professor McGonagall spoke in a regal manner. "And Mr. Malfoy, please tell us first before doing any action so that there will be no trouble in your part. Some families and people do not understand the old ways now. Please be more understanding."

"I will try" Malfoy muttered.

"So, this case closed." Headmaster Dumbledore said as he stood up. 

"Yes, indeed. Albus." Snape sneered at the headmaster. He turned towards the door while he slowly pulled Malfoy to leave.

Professor McGonagall turns to us. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger will you be needing me in this discussion?" 

"It's fine, Professor McGonagall." I said as I stood up to approach her.

"Well then, I will be leaving first." She said as she turns towards the door and closing it afterward.

"Bloody hell! What just had happened?" Ron gasped out.

"I don't know, Ron," Hermione said seriously. "I need to research that locket even Britain's old council of wizards and witches."

"Yes, please do, Hermione." I said as I am intrigued.

Headmaster Dumbledore coughed behind us, stealing our attention. Blushing, the three of us, turned to him.  
"Well then. On what business do the three of you have with me" The headmaster asked.

I turned to the headmaster Dumbledore and spoke about our summer's adventure with the Gulon and the dreams - the nightmares.


	9. Small Pebbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN
> 
> Author’s notes: This tale focus on the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred, and, revenge along with it is hope and love. You have been warned!

From the previous chapter:

"So, this is case closed." Headmaster Dumbledore said as he stood up.

"Yes, indeed. Albus." Snape sneered at the headmaster. He turned towards the door while he slowly pulled Malfoy to leave. As they did so, Professor McGonagall turns to us. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger will you be needing me in this discussion?" 

"We're fine, Professor McGonagall," I said as I stood up to approach her.

"Well then, I will be leaving first." She said as she turns towards the door and closing it afterward.

"Bloody hell! What just had happened?" Ron gasped out.

"I don't know, Ron," Hermine said seriously. "I need to research about that locket and even Britain's old council of wizards and witches."

"Yes, please do, Hermione," I said as I am intrigued.

Headmaster Dumbledore coughed behind us, stealing our attention. Blushing, the three of us, turned to him.  
"Well then. On what business do the, three of you, have with me" The headmaster asked.

I turned to the headmaster Dumbledore and spoke about our summer's adventure with the Gulon and the nightmares.

End of the recalling of the Previous chapter.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 08. Small Pebbles

It was raining as I sat beside the window near my bed. I was inside our dormitory room as I ponder about the morning discussion with the Headmaster. I remember the whole morning as we - me, Hermione, and Ron sat in front of the Headmaster, after Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Malfoy left. I sat there as I started to tell him about our unfortunate encounter with the Gulon and the nightmares I am having except I didn't mention my demon.

' I see...' He quietly murmured against his folded hands as his elbows rested on his wooden desk.

The silence in the entire room was making me nervous as I gulped my own saliva and my sweat broke out, even Ron and Hermione waited unnervingly for the Headmaster's next words.

Sighing, the Headmaster Dumbeldore slowly stood up. 'Harry, do you recall anything when you fell from the pit?'

"I can't seem to remember anything, Professor," I answered. "I block out as I was falling."

Headmaster then turned to Hermione and Ron. "When the two of you have found Harry did you notice anything?" He asked.

"Nothing, Headmaster," Ron replied.

"I didn't see any creatures or trace of a nest, Professor," Hermione said. "But I saw a graffiti or runes of some kind."

"What kind of graffiti, Ms. Granger?" Headmaster asked.

Blushing, Hermione shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Headmaster. It was too dark so I wasn't able to see it clearly."

' That's fine, Ms. Granger." Headmaster Dumbledore assured her. "You were there and had been traumatized so I can't blame you if you not to recall all the details."  
Then slowly, the headmaster walks up to me and laid a hand on my shoulder, and as I look up to his face. He let out a reassuring smile.

"Basing on the things you have told me, I can't tell you anything yet on why and what is going on." Headmaster Dumbledore said. "But I have an idea that I am to explore on. I would like the three of you to wait for my summon on what I could find out. Would that be okay, Harry, my boy?"

After a minute of silence, I murmured. "Yes, Headmaster." 

"In the meantime, I would like you to go to Pomfrey for a Dreamless potion. Tell her that you will be needing it from now on." He said. 

And that's what had happened that morning.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting back to this very moment, where I am currently brooding about what I am supposed to do.  
"Harry, mate. Are you alright?" Ron asked as he entered the room. I look up to him from my staring, out the window. I could see his pale face, freckles standing out as he looks at me with concern. 

"I guess...not really" I replied as I return to my brooding, staring yet again outside the window.

I can tell that Ron was trying to rack his brain for something to cheer me up as I saw his reflection from the window's glass pane, fidgetting his fingers and shifting his weight from one leg to another.  
Sighing, I finally took pity on Ron, as I turn to him again. "I'm hungry, Ron. Let's go downstairs."

Immediately, Ron's worried face brighten up at the prospect of food. "That's right, Harry. I'm also hungry." He followed me with glee. As we both went to the Great hall and reaching the Gryffindor's table, Hermione was already there, eating salad. Upon seeing us, Hermione waved, urging us to come and join her. 

"Both of you are late," Hermione said as we sat down. "You almost missed dinner."

"Sorry," I said as I tried to find any food that I might appreciate.

"Really?!" Ron exclaimed. "So, No more food?" He quickly examined the long table.

"There is still some." Hermione said as one of her eyebrows raised up and with a 'You're weird' expression on her face as she stared at Ron. "Here, I saved some for you guys."

"Hermione!!!" Ron shouted out. "You're the best."

Ron dived to grabbed the plates of food and he took a huge bite on one of the chicken legs. Meanwhile, Hermione was scolding him for shouting while her face was red - clearly embarrassed by Ron praising her. Really, if the two of them could stop dancing around from each other. It will be a lot better.  
I took one of the offered chicken legs and took a small bite. As the cooked flesh touched my tongue, an irresistible urged to vomit shook me. The chicken leg tasted so awful like it was sand that was inside my mouth instead of food. I felt my whole body broke a sweat as I forced the food down my throat. Then I hurried gulped down for water.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione said as she saw my face pale and sick.

"Yes..." I lied. "Just tried."

"Okay," Hermione replied with uncertainty. 

Little that I know that these were the start of my upcoming doom and I wasn't ready for it when it finally came at me.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

You look awful, Harry" George said as he sat near us in the Great hall. We were all eating for breakfast that morning before our first class. Well, to be exact, They were eating while I was trying to eat, putting all my effort not to puke.

"Like a green frog," Fred added as he stood up from his seat and skipped towards us. He bent over as he continues to stare at my face.

"You do look horrible, Harry" Hermione observed as she sat across me. "I think you should go to Ms. Pomfrey. You have been acting weird lately." Then she added in a hushed tone. "It's been weeks since we met the Headmaster, Harry. Are you still having the nightmares?" 

"No. I haven't any. Thanks to the Dreamless potion." I replied. Instead of nightmares, I was having another problem. 

I was feeling hungry. 

Just hungry. 

All the time. 

It was still controllable but I was getting irritated more often since I could not understand why. 

"GETTING SICK ARE WE, POTTER?" Exclaimed a crude voice.

Michael Corner with his friends, he was sneering at me with transparent hate in his eyes. For the past 3 weeks, after the whole discussion with Professor Dumbeldore. Corner had been acting more like a bully to me more than Malfoy and his merry men - who were in fact had been weirdly quiet after his issue with Parvati. It seems to be that Corner took it upon his self: the task - that Malfoy abandoned, which is being a bully except his cruel jokes and upfront animosity is only towards me.

"Not really," I replied with an unaffected tone. Michael Corner was a trying hard bully, he was far less intimidating than Malfoy. Easy to ignored.

Michael's whole face turns red as he balled his fist, angered by my lack of attention. "Nightmares. I heard that you have been having them. I guess you're getting scared of our match next week. ha!?"

Quidditch against the Ravenclaw will be a week after. Shit! A match when I wasn't really feeling it. 

"Scared?! Ha! You wish, Corner!" Ron stood suddenly from his chair, following his lead was Fred and George.

"What now, POTTER. Getting your gang to defend you." Michael snared as he looks up to see Ron, Fred and George slowly approached him.

"They are called FRIENDS. Unlike the people behind you, who you considered as part of YOUR gang." I said with much more bite in my voice. I stood up and faced him with a much rage within me. He was getting on my nerves. Talking shit about me is fine but to talk bad about my friends is another thing.

"What did you say?!" He growled at me.

"Stop it, Michael." A female voice said. A very familiar one. Coming between us was Ginny. 

"Ginny!" Michael gasped as he looks so surprised to see her there. I feel a suddenly prickly sensation in my chest. The way his face changed and his voice waiver as soon as Ginny appeared. It made me irritated and then I realized at that moment what his problem towards me was all about. 

Michael was Ginny's Ex-boyfriend. 

Michael still likes Ginny. 

Ginny, who is now my girlfriend. And he was jealous of me. Huh!

My lips form into a smirk, I felt an inflate in my ego and it definitely feels good. Michael who was facing Ginny at that time saw the change in my expression and he realized that I have found out his secret. His face turned red from anger and his eyes promise murder as if he have forgotten Ginny or anyone in the Great hall - he charged at me.  
He coming with a full swing from his right, ready to ram his fist into my face. I clearly saw the move and waited for it to come but before he could land it on me, a spell hit him. Michael ended on the floor with ropes tightly wrapped around him, he was bound and gagged. I look up to see, who did, expecting it to be a Hermione or one of the twins but instead it turned out to be Malfoy. 

Malfoy stood few feet away from us, wand out and lowered as he finishes firing the Incarcerous spell. I stood there, staring at him as I was a complete shock and at the same time, weirdly mesmerized by the way he looks and that he, in fact, defended me from Michael.  
A heavy silence reign the Great hall, as the speculators that had been watching me and Michael - expecting a fight and they are now more interested in Malfoy's interference. I could see Ron, Fred, and George's mouth were all wide open, shocked as I am. Malfoy, lately these days, he had become good at surprising people.

Sighing, Malfoy slowly turned away from us and headed the hallways, which leads to the Potion class without speaking a word, behind him was his usual groupie. Suddenly, Michael muffled sounds of anger broke my daze. My body made a rash decision as I called out for Malfoy's name.  
He stops from his track then he slightly turns his head towards me. "What, Potter?"

I mined my head with anything, I could reply with. I was still in mid-daze as no thoughts came at me. Then in a panic, I found myself muttering: "Thanks."  
I felt blazed with embarrassment and I silently was calling myself - Idiot - inside my head but soon as I saw Malfoy's face, all my flustering vanished. Draco Malfoy gave me a tiny smile at the corner of his lips then he quickly made a u-turn towards the dungeon, leaving as fast as he can.

The Great hall buzzed as the whole student body chatter at the same time about what just had happened as soon as Malfoy exit. Some were so loud - wondering and confused as I am. I know I should be bothered but I was still too busy, trying to clear my head with all the commotion also I was still greatly affected by HIS smile. That was the one that was really bugging me out.

"Harry?" Ginny called out beside me.

"Yes!" I answered back, making a little jump.

"I said 'Let's go.' It getting rowdy in here" She said with a peculiar expression on her.

"Okay," I replied. The six of us made our way out of the Great hall towards our classes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're in a daze again, Harry." Hermione whispered at me.

"Huh?" I, idiotically, responded at her. I blushed as soon I realized how I sound so silly.

Hermione raised one of his eyebrows and I can see her lips quivering, trying hard not to laugh at me as she can't because we are right now in class. To be exact, Herbology class. She and I were partnered at the start of class, leaving Ron with Neville, who was quite good at Herbology. So, Ron won't be bothering us for help since he has a reliable partner.

"I said you are in a daze again." Hermione repeated. 

"OoH." I muttered intelligently.

She tapping her left foot as she was patiently waiting for more while her hands were so busy with the plant that we were fertilizing.

"I'm just confused." I finally said.

"With what?" She asked back as she looks down at the Flitter bloom that we were relocating to another pot and adding fertilizer.

"With Malfoy's action," I said. "It's bugging me so much."

"Hmm... You right. His actions are very unusual but I have a theory for that." She said confidentially.

"Really?" I asked as my curiosity took my interest. "What's your theory?"

"I think it was his way of thanking us for not revealing the things that had to happen in Headmaster Dumbeldore's office." She answered. "He just didn't want to say it at us so he uses action. You know man's pride. And all about that Pureblood's superiority."

"AH...That would make sense." I agreed with her.

I was a bit disappointed with Hermione's answer but it was reasonable. But I couldn't stop myself from expecting more. More of what? I don't know. I just want more...

\------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up. 

My heart is hammering inside my ribcage. I could hear my heavy breathing and the sweat had soaked me, was enough to fill a bottle. But I could still feel her presence as she runs the chilling knife around my neck, digging deeper as it slides over my skin - even though the nightmare already ended. I shivered as I remember the way she took the knife and show it to me then she made me hold it with both of my hands, guiding me to slice a piece of flesh from the chunk of meat in front me. Oddly, the upper part was cover with a cloth. And as the flesh was cut off, my demon took the fallen piece and slowly made me open my mouth, to shove the meat inside.  
I relished the taste of the meat inside my mouth, I was in bliss and disgusted with myself but my hunger overpowered my rationality. Enjoying it, I chewed at it, slowly. Then suddenly, the demon laughed.

' I am happy for Harry.' She said as she dances gracefully around me, making her long black hair twirl with her movements.

"Happy?" I asked a spurt of blood that came out of my mouth.

'We killed him. He won't annoy you anymore." She smiled at me, warmly.

"What you do mean 'We killed him'?" I asked her. She giggled then pointed at the chunked meat at the bottom of my feet. I can see the white-cloaked fluttering, that had been soaked by the blood, that had almost had turned red.

'Why won't you take a peek under that cloth?' She whispered at my ear.

My whole body was shaking as my stomach felt empty when I just had eaten something so delicious. As I reach out, slowly I pulled the blood-soaked cloth as I saw what underneath it. 

My nightmare ended.

I run as fast as I can to the lavatory, reaching the sink. I vomited violently, emptying my already empty stomach.  
Underneath the cloth was a dead person. Not just any dead person.  
It was Michael Corner. I still remember his face frozen from the terror that came and had taken his life, mouth open from the screams - blood oozing from his body, that was brutality torn apart. But the one that had me, shaking from fright and guilt was his hollow eyes that were staring blankly at me.  
I look up at the mirror, to see the damage. What I saw had me in a fit of panic and made my heart stop. It was the face of a monster, my face - in the mirror mocked my sanity.  
Every part of my body shuddered away from my reflection, that took a form of a boy, my face pale as a ghost, blood smeared around my lips and my eyes that was once green had been tainted by red, just like her eyes - my demon's eyes.

"Blood! Where did that blood come from? My eyes! What did you to my eyes, YOU DEMON?!" I shouted at myself through the mirror. "SPEAK DEMON!"

I know I was going crazy by shouting here all by myself but I couldn't take it anymore. I need to let it all out. To ask. Because I know I will breakdown anytime if I will not know what is really happening to me.  
Then in one crazy second, my reflection smirked at me and all I could do is stare at it. Slowly, The image in the mirror morphed into her. My nightmare was slowly creeping to my reality.

"Here I am, Harry." She spoke in her most sensual voice. "Did you like the dream?"

Anger flooded me, charged towards her. My hands grabbed hard the edged of the sink, as the hands turn white from the force of my clutch. I feel sudden fierce hate towards her washing through me.

"Like it? Bullshit! Who are you? And what do you want? Why me? Why are you doing this to me? ANSWER ME!" I gritted with so much revulsion engraved in my voice. My chest was burning with hatred. My eyes sting with tears that freely flows. I want to hurt her. Punch her with all my might for making my life miserable.

She giggled. 

Laughing at my misery. She smiled and enjoy my fall. THE BITCH! 

RED. That was the only thing, I saw as I took a swing at her. Smashing the blasted mirror. Pain erupted as my fist got pierced by the broken pieces of the glass. Her laughter fading slowly.

FUCK HER! 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't fall back to sleep anymore. After hours of trying to calm down and fixing the broken mirror as well as my eyes returning to its natural color along with me finding out that the source of blood around my mouth was from my hand that I was biting in my sleep. All I could do is blankly stared at the night sky from the window next to my bed.  
To keep my mind from thinking, away from the worries and the fear, I took the liberty of taking a long bath and changing my clothes. I need to do something, to save me from becoming insane with my current situation. A morning run can't be that all bad.

Walking through the dim-lighted hallways and towards the exit, the way to Hagrid's hut. As the cold morning breeze swipes through my body and my face, I felt relaxed. I started to run, the wind twirling around, rustling my hair across my face.

I run with no direction in mind.

I run to let go. 

And I keep on running until my muscles ache and my lungs gave up from exhaustion. 

Weak and tired, I laid down on the soft grass. Panting from exhaustion, I felt that I have released all the pain, fear, and anger into the wind. It felt good.  
It's a good thing, that there were no classes this day. I could lay down here as much as I like. A moment of peace and silence.

I closed my eyes.

There was a rustling sound from somewhere as I slowly woke from my nap. I must have been too tired to had to sneak asleep. I stood up and began to search for the source of the sound. Cautionary, walking through the bushes, I spotted the source. A person with blond hair. It appears to be a male. I hid behind the leaves of the trees as I watch. As he turns, I recognized him - Malfoy. The irony, the most annoying person to me suddenly is making my day a bit better more recently and now he is popping out when you least expect him to show up.

He was dragging a large glass bottle and he pulled the stopper as he did so, a flock of butterflies flew out from the bottle. Ah, I remember the blood dragon butterflies. The butterflies swarm around Malfoy, dancing and fluttering. 

Malfoy took out a bag and open it, taking something out from it then he suddenly threw it out the air - tiny beads and as the light reflected on them, it shines red in color. Then the Darah Nagas came taking one bead at a time, that when it registers in me - that was their food. I tried sniffing and I did smell it - the faint fragrance of blood.  
It smell so good that my mouth watered a bit. Distracted, I didn't recognize that one of Malfoy's butterflies found me as it landed on my bandaged hand. As soon as it had landed on me, I panic and flinched away - making me reveal my location as I accidentally step on a branch and it cracked as it broke under my weight.

"Who's there?" Malfoy shouted as his whole body made a stance, guarded, and ready to fight. The queen also hovers, ready to protect Malfoy for any threat.  
I slowly walk out with both of my hands up in the air as a way of non-verbal communicating that I meant no harm. As soon as Malfoy saw me, he relaxes his stance but still had his guard up.

"Potter." He spoke as a greeting. "What brought you here so early morning when we don't have any classes? Shouldn't you be goofing around or lazing in the bed like a pig?"  
I almost smiled with his casual greeting when it's dripping with sarcasm. Instead of feeling irritated just like I usually feel, what I felt surprised me - I felt happy just to see him. Like I have become one of his butterflies, wanting to swarm around him. 

What is really happening to me?

"I just can't sleep," I replied to his question.

"Hmm..." He muttered as he turns his attention to his butterflies. Throwing again a handful of blood beads, making them swoop down for it.

"I don't want to know your nightly escapades, Potter. Please spare me from the details. I don't want to vomit early in the morning." He drawl at me while looking away.

"Bastard! That's not want I did last night." I retorted as the heat swept into my cheeks as he suggested those things. 

"Whatever, Potter." He replied with a hint of a smirk in his voice.

A moment of silence pass by between us, instead of feeling out of place, I felt more at peace than I ever felt. I lean on the tree that was nearby and I again close my eyes wanting to fully maximize the opportunity of relaxing even if it had to be with Malfoy. Well, Malfoy didn't seem to mind my being there. So, I taking advantage of it.

Then...

'Gurg..gu..gurgg...'

I immediately open my eyes at the sound of my stomach rumbling. Malfoy was looking at me with a weird expression on his face, a crossover of 'wanting to laugh' and 'staring at a fool' look. I know that my whole face must be so red from blushing. This is so embarrassing! 

"Hungry, that much?" Finally, Malfoy spoke as he smirks in my direction.

"Yeah..." I said as I hid my face. I just want the ground to swallow me whole.

"Then why are you not eating that much in these past few days?" He asked me. 

Surprise by his comment, I suddenly lookup. "How did you..."

Realizing that he was voicing out his concern for me, it was Malfoy's turn for his whole face to turn red. His face became more alluring as his face is being beautified by his blush. Oh, God, I must be going out of my mind!

"Y-your fangirls and fanboys were going on about it in every corridor of Hogwarts. To the point that it got so irritating. That's why I know." Malfoy hurriedly said as he turn his attention to his butterflies.  
Even I was scared to death by my demon this morning and had been in hungry-row these past few weeks, I couldn't help but smile at his concern. Somehow, I feel so much better. Giddy but refreshed.

"What's with that goofy smile on your face? Wipe that thing off!" Malfoy grumbled at me as soon as he saw my face. He was still blushing as he made a irritable face.

'Gurg...GURGG...'

My stomach yet again sounded out. Ugh! I don't know if I could survive this humiliation.

Then out of nowhere, Malfoy laughs. His laughter was like bells - chiming like music. Like ripples in a still pond after a stone had been thrown in. It radiated outward through the forest. I could see his stomach shaking as he fights a new gale of laughter. He was slapping both of his hands up and down almost involuntarily and could barely breathe from laughing. Fat tears would roll down his cheeks and it seems it would take a long time for him to subside his laughter.  
I was completely dazed. I didn't felt a spec of irritation for being laugh at instead I sighed in satisfaction as I successfully made THE Ice Prince of Slytherin laugh. It was like I have won a lottery. But better!

"Y-you know Potter, a-as I like to laugh at yo-your being foolish. Hehehe... You really need to eat. I don't want to be accused of preventing the golden boy from eating thus YOU fainting from hunger." He said as he had to finish his fit of giggles.  
Even his words are still full of sarcastic aura, I could identify his concern for my well being. Maybe I could tell him about HER...  
No! it's too dangerous. But maybe a bit...

"I can't." I said, quietly. I couldn't continue. I'm still unsure and fear this situation. I don't know how will Malfoy react.

"What do mean 'you can't' ?" Malfoy asked as he slowly turns to me, curious about what I have to say.  
Gulp! Here goes nothing!

Looking down at the grass near my feet, avoiding Malfoy inquiring eyes. "I can't eat. Everything that I eat is tasteless in my mouth except when..."  
"Except when what?" Malfoy asked as he moved closer to me. 

I took a deep breath and brace myself. "When I eat raw meat. That's the only time, that the food had some taste in it."

I waited for the bomb to explode. Disgust. Fear. Awkwardness. Or worse...  
Except it didn't came.

"Oh! Are you near your inheritance age or It came early?" Malfoy simply asked after my revelation.

"Huh?" I uttered as I raised my head to look at him with complete shock embedded on my face. 

Rolling his eyes at me. "Really, Potter. Even the Weasleys should have known about it. They forgot their purebloods. Your Godfather should have told you. After all, he is black."

"Inheritance?" I asked foolishly.

Malfoy raised both of his eyebrows in disbelief clearly shown on his face. There was an awful one minute of silence before Malfoy sighed.  
"Inheritance is something that you have accepted from your magical blood either a trait, a creature power, or a level up. Basing from your family background, I suppose it came from your Father's side as he was from a pureblood family - the Potters. An Inheritance may come to you by age due to the strong magic that had to linger in the blood or the heir of the family that naturally happens to the pureblood family. While in your case since your mother is a muggle-born. Thus it only came to you because you have unnature high magical power." He explains it to me with detailed entail that almost all my worries had been washed away. 

"You say it only came to me?" I asked for further. I couldn't believe my luck! All along with the explanation to my problem is just within my reach.

"I say it like that because usually, half-borns don't get any Inheritance even they are at the right age." He answered me willingly.

I felt relief that I almost sagged against the tree. Deeply breathing in and out as joy swam inside my chest.  
Wait! Then where did my demon came from?

"Hmmm...Malfoy?" I muttered as I look up at him again.

"What more do you want to ask?" Malfoy grumbled as I again interrupted his time with his butterflies.

Grinning at him, I slowly roll my question in my tongue. "Malfoy, I having dreams with a female creature..."

"Stop! This is not going to lead me to hear you out that the dream turns out to one makeup session because I don't to hear the rest of the story" He said in must force and fake disgust in his voice.

"NO! Stop that Malfoy. I am not that kind of person." I shouted as I felt so embarrassed. I cleared my throat then I speak again. "So. In my dream, this female demon was urging me to just let go of my self and let her take control of me."

"Female demon?"

"Yes. She just keeps on visiting and urging me to eat." I continue.

Suddenly, Malfoy's face turned serious and stared at me, with much intensity. "To eat what?"

Fear clogged my throat. I have gone too far. This dangerous! I should stop it now. Malfoy is much like Hermione. Intelligent enough to puzzle out my current condition. The relief that I had just felt, disappears immediately. Instead panic replaces it in my chest.

"I have to go," I said as I back towards the woods to escape from him.

"Potter." He said as he reaches out for me. "I can help you."

"Help me?" I tripped over my feet as he came near me. "HOW?"

"Let's just say. I have an idea of what is happening with you" Malfoy eyed him.

"I- I have to think about it first," I said with my shaking voice.

"Yes, do that please." Malfoy mumbled with such intense sincerity. "I'll be waiting for you."

Sighing, I let myself calm down before I started to walk away.  
"Ah, wait," Malfoy called after I was out of the woods and I was walking towards the castle.

My entire body stiffened. "Yes..."

"Here." He reached out then took my hand placing a small pouch. "These could help you to curb your hunger for the meantime."

After giving me the small leather pouch, he walked away from me. Inside the pouch, were the same blood pebbles that he was feeding his butterflies.


	10. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do strong-founded relationship are easy to build?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN
> 
> Author’s notes: This tale focus on the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred, and revenge along with it is hope and love. You have been warned!
> 
> Additional note from the author: This chapter is representing the level of relationship of Harry's friends with each other. This is intended for the sole purpose of you feeling the emotion that Harry is actually feeling in regards to his friends and loved ones.

From the previous chapter:

"Female demon?"

"Yes. She just keeps on visiting and urging me to eat." I continue.

Suddenly, Malfoy's face turned serious, and stared at me, with much intensity. "To eat what?"

Fear clogged my throat. I have gone too far. This dangerous! I should stop it now. Malfoy is much like Hermione. Intelligent enough to puzzle out my current condition. The relief that I had just felt, disappears immediately. Instead panic replaces it in my chest.

"I have to go," I said as I back towards the woods to escape from him.

"Potter." He said as he reaches out for me. "I can help you."

"Help me?" I tripped over my feet as he came near me. "HOW?"

"Let's just say. I have an idea of what is happening with you" Malfoy eyed him.

"I- I have to think about it first," I said with my shaking voice.

"Yes, do that please," Malfoy mumbled with such intense sincerity. "I'll be waiting for you."

Sighing, I let myself calm down before I started to walk away.  
"Ah, wait," Malfoy called after I was out of the woods and I was walking towards the castle.

My entire body stiffened. "Yes..."

"Here." He reached out then took my hand placing a small pouch. "These could help you to curb your hunger for the meantime."  
After giving me the small leather pouch, he walked away from me. Inside the pouch, were the same blood pebbles that he was feeding his butterflies.

End of the previous chapter.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 09. SCREAM

It has been two days since my last encounter with Malfoy. But I still haven't come in terms of asking help from my rival or should I call him ex-rival?  
Telling him my secret regarding my demon is just too risky! And there is an issue of trust.

Can I trust him? 

My head tells me to be cautious but I know within me- my guts tell me to trust him. I wasn't so sure anymore of anything.  
Sighing as I walk across the Gryffindor's common room, towards my friends, wanting to clear my mind. I sat beside Ginny as I took my notes ready to distract myself. Potions really take up your time, much to my chagrin with our Potion professor.

"You look better." Ginny commented as she stared at my face. She looks so beautiful. Her chocolate brown eyes to her cheeks adored by freckles - a trait that eventually is handed down to all Weasleys. Her flaming red hair that she keeps long.

"Better?" I asked, reaching out for the strayed strand of her hair and tucking it under her ear. As I did so, she blushed, adoringly, making her more beautiful. She seems had forgotten her own question as I raise one of my eyebrows to urge her to continue but when she didn't say anything. I smirked at her.

"Ginny, the question." I teased her.

"W-what?" She asked in dazed.

Laughing a bit, as happy as I can make my girlfriend flustered and be in dazed, I do pity her if she became a mess in front of her brother, who I know is going to tease her relentlessly.

I am asking what do you mean by me looking better?" I grinned at her as I neared my face to her.

Ginny's whole face turned in a whole new level of red and started to mumbled about things that didn't seem to make sense. Taking pity on my girlfriend, Hermione came to her rescue as she calls out my name for my attention. "Harry! Stop teasing Ginny."

I turn to face Hermione with my most innocent look. "Teasing? I was just asking her about what did she mean with her comment."

Rolling her eyes, not believing me a single bit. Hermione continued. "She means you look healthier."

Healthier? That perked up my curiosity.  
"What does that mean?" I asked more seriously.

"Your complexion is better than in the past two days. You don't look like you're going to fall off anytime. You're in a good mood compared to you being grouchy all the time." She continues as she listed all the things that she had observed. " Better, even you still not eating that much."

"Geez. Thanks, Hermione for the whole work-up." I sarcastically murmured as I gave her a sardonic smile.

"Why, Harry! Your welcome." She smirks with equal sarcasm.

"Stop it, Guys!" Ginny intervened beside me. "If you, two continue with the contest of evil smiles. Then everybody especially Ron will be shaking in fear."

"I won't!!!" Ron shouted. 

"But really, stop! It creepy." Ignoring Ron, Ginny said to us.

"Okay. If you say so, my love." I said as I put one arm around her shoulder and putting a light kiss on her cheek, making her blush again.

"Harry, stop making out with my sister." Ron grumbled at us he made a face, discolored by green tint. "It's really disturbing for a brother."

"Shut it, Ron." Ginny barked as she stood from her seat, making my arm fall off from her shoulder. "I can do what I want to do!"

Ron jumped out from his sit, making an angry noise, and marched towards Ginny. Ginny did likewise. They both started to bickering with each other, steaming with so much anger. I rolled my eyes at their antics. 

"Really, both of them!" Hermione said as she made the same facial expression as mine.

"I know." I said but at the same time, wishing that it will always stay like this.

'A wish that won't come true.'

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Flying has always been able to make me relax. The wind blowing past me, cool and calming. The sky wide, with few clouds that cover the blue horizon. The Sun shines gently on us. I was hovering above the Quidditch field on my broom, helping our captain in the supervision of the team as they practice for the upcoming match with the Ravenclaw, 2 days from now.  
Everything had been going well for me, these past few days. With the regular drinking of the dreamless potion, I wasn't able to dream about HER again. And I was also grateful for the small leather pouch that Malfoy gave me. The blood pebbles did a great job in curbing my appetite but it still unable to fully satisfy me. Well, it's better than having none, right?  
And even though, I haven't decided on accepting his help, I still wish that I could thank him for saving me from going insane with hunger. I just couldn't think of anything or anyway to show my gratitude to him. It's gonna be awkward if I just pop out of nowhere and act friendly with him, right?! Not the mention, embarrassing to just say 'thanks' upfront to your rival.

"Harry!" Ron called out of nowhere. I immediately snap out into attention as the call, wake me up in my daydreaming. I look around to see if I miss anything, I saw Ron flying towards me.

"Ron?" I asked, confused. 

"Mate! I have been shouting your name for million times." He grumbled as he had reached my destination. "You have been distracted these past days. What's wrong, Harry?"

"Sorry, Ron. I'm j-just..." I mumbled, uncertain of what I could tell him.

"It's fine, Harry. I know that you are still having problems with whatever that is bothering you. Nightmares? That's suck." Ron said as he was hovering beside me with his broom. I can see he was trying to understand my current situation. "Hermione had told me, all about it. Just remember, we're here for you. For always."

"Thanks, Ron" I smiled at him. "And yeah, your right. It sucks!"

Ron returns the grin. It's really good to have my best friend by my side.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

We spent the whole morning trying to drill the tactics with everyone in the team and by afternoon, we had a small break as Hermione and the girls from the Gryffindor brought some snacks. Ron was already eating his portion while Ginny was waving for me to get down to the ground as I was still up on my broom. As I was about to fly to them, I notice a group of people on the far side of the Quidditch field. They seem to be fighting or rather chasing someone. I flew towards them, and as I shorten the distance between them and me. I realizing that they were: Michael Corner and his group (Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Grant Page, and Jason Samuels) and in the middle of their circle, the one they are cornering was none other than Draco Malfoy. 

As soon as I saw that Malfoy was in danger, I made a dive, speeding down towards them. I suddenly feel a boiling sensation in my chest, realizing that I was extremely angered by their action. I can hear shouts from my friends and my teammates but right now, my mind only focused on getting to Malfoy before they could hurt him.

"CORNER!" I growled as I landed with a loud thud, two meters away from them. Surprising them, with my sudden appearance as they jolted with panic upon seeing me. They haven't expected to be discovered by someone as they look like deers caught in the middle of the road by a rushing car.

"P-Potter, what a-are you doing here?" Corner stuttered with uncertainty but tried to hide it which fake arrogance in his tone and voice.

"I should be asking that?!" I snared at them. "And what are you all doing to Malfoy?"

"That's none of your business, Potter!" He said in anger. As he was gaining his confidence with every second that passes by.

"It is!" I snapped at them with vigor. "Stop bothering, Malfoy."

"What is this? Acting Hero even towards a prospect Deatheater." Michael growled and made a rude gesture at me. "Becoming dark now, Harry. What can you say, you're showing now your true colors?"

That comment about me 'becoming dark' hit me harder than I have expected it to be. Something within my chest boiled and my entire body shakes with fear and anger. Fear for the possibility of being discovered and lastly, anger for his hitting near my insecurity and accusing me of being evil.

"What's this, Potter?" He smirked at me, with much arrogance. "Our brave Hero is shaking!"

Snickers and whispered voices came about from Michael's group as they're eyes that look over me, are watching with much judgment.  
A burst of hot searing anger filled my lungs as the air that I breathe in, turns painful. I just want to punch his stupid face. To fucking hit so many times. To see blood flow from every hit I inflicted on him. To make him feel pain. I felt my whole body quiver in ecstasy as the mere thought of making Michael bleed. Then I step towards him with much interest to make it all happen.

"Potter." Said a quiet, calm, and confident voice behind me. As I felt the tug on my shirt, I turn towards Malfoy, who was standing near me.

Seeing his calm but the concerned face, some of my anger faded. I was able to calm down. "What it is, Malfoy?' I said in a gentle tone.  
He bowed his head near my ear and whispered. "Calm down, Potter. Your eyes are turning red."

I felt chills run on my back as his warm breath tickled my face. Soon I realized the words that he had said, I tried to inhale and exhale slowly to composed myself in able to hinder the change in the colors of my eyes.

"What is happening, Harry?" A voice from above us asked loudly as the wind interferes with the sound to be heard. Oliver Wood.

"Oliver, I was just trying to help Malfoy. These Ravenclaws are ganging on him." I said as soon as Oliver landed near us.

"I see." He said sternly. "You all shouldn't be here. After all, the quidditch field had been scheduled to be preserved to us Gryffindor for our practices. If you wish to confront some issues. You should do it in another place."

"I apologize for being here," Michael smirked in my direction. " But Potter butt in, an issue that he doesn't have any concerns"

"What?!" I snapped at him. Unable to believe that he still insist to be arrogant after admitting to being caught doing something so unacceptable.

"Harry," Oliver called out. "You shouldn't bother them. We still have a match to take care of."

Appalled by Oliver's attitude of unconcern for Malfoy's safety, I struggled to understand her logic. For him, Malfoy is someone unworthy of his attention because he was not His friend, not Gryffindor, and not beneficially to him in winning in our upcoming match thus he doesn't interest him to save him. Simply as that. 

"Captain Wood of the Gryffindor," Malfoy called in his most regal tone. He waited for Oliver to turn his head to pay attention to him as the rest of the team started to arrive.

"What, Malfoy?" He asked with an impatient tone.

"You are wrong when you said it wasn't Potter business to butt in." He smiled in a sneering manner. "It is Potter's business."

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Wood stared at Malfoy as if Malfoy had miraculously had grown two more hands. 

Malfoy slowly walk towards Angelina and reached out to a small notebook that had a blue hue cover. Michael reacted almost immediately as he made to snatch the small notebook but unable to grab it as Malfoy avoided his hands.

"Bring it back, Malfoy or I'll knock you all over!!!" Michael shouted with vigor, panic is written all over his face as profuse sweat pours from his body. 

Snickering, Malfoy raised the said small notebook above his head as his stance changed. His manners seem to remind me of that arrogant brat that I am used to seeing. "I like to see you try."

"Cough it out, Malfoy!" Ron grumbled as he too had arrived and had been watching the whole exchange up until now. "What got Harry to do with you or the notebook that you are holding? You're disturbing the whole practice."

"Oh. It's not only Potter's concern. Actually." He pauses as he dramatically drops the next words. "It is, after all, you - Gryffindors' business," Malfoy smirked in the most confident and eerie way as he fans gently the notebook near his face.

"Malfoy. I got it." Angelina Johnson, another team member said with an impatient tone in her voice. "Give me a notebook."

"NO!!! That's mine." Michael shouted as he losses his temper and made a charge towards Malfoy. Making an angry sound in his throat as he went for the dive.

My entire body moved by instinct as I run in front of Malfoy and caught the raging Michael. I tried to shove him off with all my strength but instead, I was brought down with his weight. I can hear all the cheers and the egging from the boys and the shout of protests from the girls for us to stop. As I fell on the ground, Michael made to punch my face. His fist hit my jaw with full force that made my head sway and swims. 

"So much for the mighty Potter! HA!" He sneered as he hit me again on my chest. Pain erupted as his fist made an impact. And another one hit me. "Weak!"

I suddenly felt the urge to kick his ass. That evil thought came to me again. My desire to make him bleed. To kill him. Shit! I hate HIM. I want to hit him. I took my fist and balled it. I took a swing making it hit his stomach. As I hit him, he shouted with pain. Coughing as he couldn't recover from my punch. He wheezes on the side as I took the opportunity to stand up and back away from him. As I did so, I tasted blood in my mouth as his punch did cut the side of lips. I spilled the blood on the ground near him.

"What was that, M-Michael?" I breathe heavily. "Weak? I think not."

Ginny run-up to my side, trying to see if I was seriously injured. She whispered. "Are you alright?" I whispered back to her to spare her from worrying so much. "I'm fine"

Cheers erupted from my teammates. I can Ron calling out to me "Good job Mate!" while Hermione shouted at him. "Stop egging him, Ron."

Trying to recover, Michael lookup. "I-I going to tell Professor Flitwick this. So you all will be disqualified."

As soon as he said those words, all the cheers died down. The murmurs of worries started to escalate in all the team members as well as Michael's side.

"No. You're absolutely wrong about that." Malfoy suddenly spoke as he was silent awhile aback. "You can't disqualify them from the game."

"Wrong, Malfoy?" Michael glared at Malfoy as he tries to stand up but seems to be failing as he staggered a bit. 

"Yes. I still have this." Malfoy showed the forgotten notebook. "I can show this to Professor McGonagall"

"BASTARD!" Michael growled at Malfoy, tensing with every muscle in his body. I can see that he really wanted to attack Malfoy if it weren't for the damage he received from my punch.

Hermione steps up from the crowd. She turns her critical eyes on the notebook in the possession of Malfoy. "What's in that notebook, Malfoy."

Malfoy slowly turns to Hermione and walks towards her. He placed the notebook on her reaching hand. "Read for yourself, Granger."

Hermione had a second of surprise expression on her face as she didn't expect Malfoy to hand the notebook willingly and to be called with her surname instead of mudblood. But the surprised look on her face, dissolve as soon as she opens the notebook and began scanning for the content.

"Malfoy, this is?" Hermione look up and turned to Malfoy with an angry expression.

"Yes it is. I saw them hiding there on the back of the audience sit as they were watching you all." He said.

"What it is, Hermione?" Angelina asked as she went beside Hermione to peek into the said notebook.

"It's information about our team's strategy," Hermione said as loud as she could.

Oliver and Angelinarace over to take the notebook but Angelina was faster to grab it with force and started flipping the notebook. "So, you Ravenclaws have been spying on us. And this little notebook contains all of our strategies that you all have gathered. When did the Ravenclaws act like a Slytherin?"

"That kind of hurt a bit, Johnson," Malfoy said but was easily ignored by Angelina as she was facing the Ravenclaws that were looking worried and in panic as they were busted of spying - underhand method.

"Shut it, Hag!!!" Michael shouted with ferocity. It seems Michael hadn't still gotten in his head that such could lead to Ravenclaws' disqualification or Ravenclaws' reputation being questioned. "Even so, you have a notebook but you cannot deny that I am sporting damage. Making you all in the Gryffindor committed an act that may also lead to your disqualification."

"Arrogant prick!" Ron snapped at them along with Fred and George who also started to grumble.

"Not really, Mr. Corner" Hermione said in a determined voice. "Yes, it is true that you are injured because of Harry, a member of our quidditch team but you also inflict the same injuries on Harry. And Mr. Corner, you are also a member of the Ravenclaw quidditch team. Thus both will be disqualified from both respective teams. And let's add that evidence (small notebook) that you have been spying us - that may lead to another thing which also bad for your team."

Michael had turned pale from Hermione's speech and both his friends had nervously chatter at his back.  
"Why can't you all let it be?" Malfoy said quietly.

Amazed by his proposal. All both opposing sides started at him, unbelievingly. Fred reacted faster than any of us. "Are you crazy, Malfoy?"

"No, I am not" he answered back.

"What in the world would you suggest that?" George asked bewildered.

Sighing heavily while rolling his eyes, he made an expression that looks like 'I am talking to idiots.' He turned to the Ravenclaws as well. "I think it will turn better for anyone, especially to your team, Corner."

Glaring heavily at Malfoy, Michael asked with bared teeth. "What do you mean, Malfoy?"

"If all of you would tell your respective professor of what had happened. Then both your Gryffindor's seeker and Ravenclaw's beater will be disqualified for all seasons, which something you all wouldn't like right?" Malfoy smirked as he explained to all of us. "A thing that would make my Slytherin team happy since you all will be losing a vital player for the next following games."

A heavy silence came on us with what Malfoy had told us. Both our teams and Ravenclaw were thinking of the options laid out for us. Smiling, Malfoy bid us all goodbye before walking away from us. 

Just like that.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long discussion with both respected team's captains, Oliver Wood and Roger Davies, they came up with an agreement of keeping the commotion quiet with a bargain that the Ravenclaws giving up their practice slot to us, Gryffindor. Captain Roger Davies apologizes for the inappropriate action of his team members since he wasn't aware of what we're doing. Of course, it also goes that both I and Michael can't go to Pomfrey for our injuries. 

Oliver said in a grouchy manner. "Suck it up, Harry. It is for our team's win."

Hermione wasn't all happy for the Captain's decision as she was still complaining about my sake. "Harry is still in pain from those injuries. How can you say?" Which was totally ignored by Wood. Making Hermione angrier. Poor Ron had to receive the angry shouts and the jabs from the elbow just to calm down Hermione.

"Are you really all right, Harry?" Ginny said as she stood beside me. Looking so worried as she looks over me.

"Yeah, I am," I said as to let some of my weight lent on her. "Thank you for your concern. But..."

"But?" She asked as she looks up to me. 

"I would feel better if my girlfriend gives me some encouragement." I smiled as I tease her.  
Her face turns red again from embarrassment. Then I slowly bowed my head to her face as I did so. She tiptoes and closed her eyes waiting for me. I let my lips touched hers. I felt a chill travel around my body as we kissed.

Then we heard a cough. As slowly our lips connect was as fast we separated. At the door, leaned against the door frame were the twins Fred and George with evil smirks that promise torture for both of us.

Blushing the both of us, as we stumbled in our feet. "Don't you dare say or do anything?" Ginny grumbled as she glared at her brothers.

Laughing the both of them, Fred and George started to hop and jump up and down around me and Ginny. "We won't - " George started. "- Promise, Little sister" Fred finishes then they started to run towards the boys' tower as Ginny chased them as she flares up.

'Life is good'

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the quidditch match had finally arrived. I sat with the rest of the Gryffindor, at the table there was an awkward and tense aura around. I can totally understand the feeling as butterflies swoosh in the stomach making me feel nauseated. Adding to my worries with the match was my empty leather pouch, the blood pebbles were all gone since yesterday, which made me irritated since I couldn't eat properly with any meal without it. And I couldn't find Malfoy since the incident with Michael. Sighing as I flex my shoulder and flinched in irritation since I was so hungry. 

"Are your injuries still hurting, Harry?" Hermione asked as she saw my irritation on my face. 

"I guess?" I answered with a question. I seriously have forgotten that I was injured since it was hurting that much.

"What do you mean 'I guess'?" Hermione snapped at me. She suddenly grabbed my shoulder and urge me to stand up. "Let me see them. Let's go to Myrtle's bathroom."

Sighing, I slowly got up and followed after her. When Hermione is determined, no one can stop her. Upon arriving at Myrtle's bathroom, We entered. It seems to be Myrtle wasn't there to bothered us, I went to a stall and open my shirt, to see if there was still damage but as I reached the buttons in the middle of my shirt, I froze and started to gasp as I panic. My gasping was heard as Hermione pounded on the stall's door.

"What happens, Harry?" She shouted, outside the stall that I was in.

With a shaking hand, I unlocked the stall. "H-Hermione, w-what hahaha...is happening-g with me?"

As the stall opened and Hermione gazed upon my stomach, horror wrapped her face as she suppressed a scream.


	11. A Deal with the Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN
> 
> Author’s notes: This tale focus on the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred, and revenge along with it is hope and love. You have been warned!
> 
> Message: Thank you for staying in tune with my story and if I am bothering you with my style of writing, I am sorry.  
> English is not my first language and this is my first fanfiction, so please be patient with me. I haven't found someone that could help with the editing. 
> 
> To all your questions regarding the time and actions of each character. I'll answer some of it: 
> 
> 1\. The time zone of this tale is between the end of the 3rd year and the starting of 4th year, obviously, the Triwizard Tournament didn't happen in this universe.  
> 2\. Harry's decision in not telling the adults of his situation will later be tackle. Please wait for it because there is a reason behind his stubbornness. If I reveal it now, it will destroy the play of my story.  
> 3\. Dumbledore's none interference on Harry's situation will also be tackle later on as well.
> 
> And I am so sorry for the delay, I am having a hard time in writing the scene in which the match between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor since I can't seem to imagine the spins and actions of the players on the brooms. So it took me a long time to type it down. Hence I have decided not to put it anyway since it would look insufficient.

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
From the previous chapter:

"Are your injuries still hurting, Harry?" Hermione asked as she saw my irritation on my face. 

"I guess?" I answered with a question. I seriously have forgotten that I was injured since it wasn't hurting that much.

"What do you mean 'I guess'?" Hermione snapped at me. She suddenly grabbed my shoulder and urge me to stand up. "Let me see them. Let's go to Myrtle's bathroom."

Sighing, I slowly got up and followed after her. When Hermione is determined, no one can stop her. Upon arriving at Myrtle's bathroom, we entered. It seems to be Myrtle wasn't there to bothered us, I went to a stall and open my shirt, to see if there was still damage but as I reached the buttons in the middle of my shirt, I froze and started to gasp as I panic. My gasping was heard as Hermione pounded on the stall's door.

"What happened, Harry?" She shouted, outside the stall that I was in.

With a shaking hand, I unlocked the stall. "H-Hermione, w-what hahaha...is happening-g with me?"

As the stall opened and Hermione gazed upon my stomach, horror wrapped her face as she suppresses a scream.

End of the previous chapter.

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 10: A Deal with the Demon

It's cold. 

As I stood with the Gryffindor team awaiting for the announcer to call out our name before the start of the Quidditch match: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. It was the awaited match this month ever since it was announced and ever since the conflict between me and Michael had spread fast inside Hogwarts. My nerves had been going nuts inside me. The inside of my body feels like it had frozen from my flesh to every vein to every drop of my blood. Sweat pours down my forehead and my heart thumps hard against my ribcage. I could taste the bitter bile inside my mouth and the shrinking feeling inside my stomach. 

Usually, I would feel this way because I am nervous about the game as I am surrounded by the whole population of Hogwarts - students and teachers alike but instead I feel awful because of the thing that I saw crave on the flesh of abdomen. 

I look over the Gryffindor's sit and saw Hermione there. She had that distressed expression but a determined spark in her eyes as she was trying to ensure me. Even though, she had hesitated to allow me to compete in the Quidditch match in which I still stubbornly push forward because I didn't want anyone noticing my situation especially if the seeker of Gryffindor just back out of the game at a last-minute before starting without any excuse. I relax a bit, knowing that she was there to support me, even after what she saw. A grimace found its way to my face as I thought of what is happening to my body.  
After all, I'm to blame as I have been ignoring the signs that there was indeed something happening to me. 

'I... I don't know anymore what to do. I am lost. I need... I need help. I don't want to do this match. I just want to... stop this! I need a break. Hang on there! Hermione and Ron are still there by your side...' I muttered repeatedly inside my head as I stood still in the midst of my teammates. It was a good thing, that all of them were nervous that even the twins: Fred and George, had not noticed my weird behavior.

After seeing my grotesque abdomen as it was paled with purple patches and flesh that bulged forming an eerie screaming face of a woman, both - me and Hermione, decided to go straight to Professor Dumbeldore and made our way to his office. Unfortunately, Oliver had happened to appear at the next turn of the corridor and took hold of one of my arms. 

"Harry, what are you doing dilly dally on the corridor? March to the field, Potter!!" He shouted at my right ear. Pain erupted in my ear as his voice had seemed to have broken my right eardrum. Hermione tried to fight the hold that Oliver had on me. Both of us protesting but can't seem to reach the determined Oliver as he shouted more to us "We have matched to WIN! So stop whining, Potter! Granger!"

So, that why here I am! Sighing, I just have to suck it up until the match ended.

Then suddenly, Loud cheers erupted as the Lee Jordan bellowed in his Microphone: "GRYFFINDOR!!!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry Potter catches the snitch!!!" Lee Jordon announced in excitement. "150 points to Gryffindor!" 

Madam Hooch flew by my side and saw the Golden snitch inside my clutch hand. "With 210 points. Gryffindor WINS!" She yelled. As soon she speaks out, the whole Gryffindor cheered with shouts and howls. 

A smile on my face appeared as I raised the Snitch up in the air, waving it with vigor. The palpable fear within me had vanished as soon as the match started, being in the air really soothes me. 

And as I waved the snitch to the Gryffindors, loud cheers burst from the crowd. I slowly landed on the ground as my teammates' run-up to surround me. Almost breaking my neck as the twins lunged at me than settling their arms on my shoulder. Ron also came with a wide grin as if it was about to slip his face into two from being too wide. Ginny slide between the cheering guys and landed a kiss on my cheek that invited teasing yaps from them. The festive vibe erupted in the middle of the field as gleeful shouts, merry hollers, and delighted squalls can be heard from the distance. 

"Harry!" Hermione came. She was trying to enter the crowd as she elbows the twins with much strength. Her face was still worried but yet she was grinning as she was captured by the happiness that had erupted in her housemates. "Congrats."

"Thanks," I said as I smiled at her. I slowly laid my hands on her shoulder. "Let's go, Hermione."

"Yes, let's do that." She said as she took my hand ushering me away from the whole group. "To Headmaster Dumbeldore?"

"Ehmmm.." I hummed in agreement. 

"Where are you going?" Ron spoke aloud. Ron, Ginny, and with twins look at us with a questioning gaze.

"To the Headmaster," Hermione whispered as she let go of me to speak and explain to them what was going on but alas someone else took their attention. Michael Corner appears with a crunch up expression.

"What's this? Trying to escape already with another girl, Potter?" Michael smirked as he walks up to me.

"What are you doing here, Corner?" Ron grumbled as he stumps towards us. The smile that had invaded Ron's face had long gone as soon as he saw Michael Corner from the distance. "You're not welcome here!"

"Really, Weasley!" Michael snapped at him. "Your pretty good at playing suck up, Huh?! Sucking up to Potter even now. When you have already used your sister!"  
"Bastard!" Ron hollered in anger. His whole face turns red, making him look like a tomato. "Are you saying I am selling my sister to Harry?!"

"What do you think I am saying, Idiot?" Michael said with much ignorance. "Everybody knows that you're too jealous of Potter's fame. We don't know if you're too into that for you to do such an underhand method!"

Ron charged like a bull, lunging with his fists and kicks but was hindered by a group of Ravenclaws that came to save Corner. After seeing their brother being gang up by a couple of Ravenclaw players, the twins came charging with their snarls and battle cries.

Dazed by what is actually happening and looking like a fool as I am standing on the side. When I heard Ginny's hurt voice spoke loud at Michael. "Michael, are you calling me a bitch? Is that what I am to you?"

I saw uncertainty in Michael's eyes as he gazes upon at Ginny's pained expression but soon disappeared as he saw me walking up to Ginny's side and wrapping both my arms around her waist to comfort her. He growled as soon as Ginny snuggled at my neck. His face morphed into something else, a mixture of anger and jealousy.

"Yes, you are." He said suddenly that I snapped my attention to him. "YOU. ARE. A. BITCH!" He gnarls at her. Ginny's whole body tensed up then a whimper escaped from her. Turning her to face me, I saw her face painted with so many emotions - pouring out of her as her unrestrained tears fall from her eyes. A whole new feeling was born from within me upon seeing her in so much pain. A scourging heat of dark emotion. Hatred, that's what emotion bloom inside my chest.  
Deep, seething hatred. 

I didn't know who threw the first punch, but suddenly my fist was slamming into his face while he plowed into my stomach. Blood surged from his mouth as I gagged from the pain erupted from his hit. We stumbled apart for a brief second to catch our breaths before diving back at each other. He threw his body weight behind the fist that edged closer to my face, it hit my jaw with such force, that blood pooled into my mouth, pain erupted from the point of impact. Stars burst in my vision but I shook it off, blinding throwing a sloppy kick. He stepped back, easily evading the kick.

"WEAK, POTTER!" He smirked at me, as he panting heavily. I growled and stood up abruptly, my blood thumping with vengeance. With my own two hands, I grabbed his head and brought my knee cap to his nose, there was a blunt crack and I released his head. Crimson leaked from both his nostrils and his nose was twisted, crooked - broken. 

He drew his fist back again and came charging; for a brief instant, his eyes widened as I dodged his fist before he managed to tilt his head back and slam it into mine. Blood erupted from the cut that was made from the impact on the side of my head, right above my left ear. As we stood apart from each other, I realized that all of our teammates were surrounding us. Hermione and Ginny shouted in vain to stop us. The Professors were coming towards us, yelling words of promised punishments, if we don't stop from our fistfight, right now. 

As if remembering that we are wizards and not muggles, Michael took out his wand and pointed it at me. Coward! Since he can't win by duel of fists or duel through Quidditch, he would cowardly use his wand on an opponent that doesn't have any weapon of some sort. Malfoy was far better than him. At least, he would wait for me to draw my wand. Challenging me, a respectful rival. Michael started to yell words to attack me in rage, forgetting that it might result in his expulsion. He yelped out the Entrail-Expelling Curse.  
And before I could react, the spell hit me. Tearing my flesh around my abdomen, blood seeped out from me, as I fell on the ground, soiling the grass. Turning the green grass to red from my blood and my guts that spill out from my body. It hurts. The pain is too much. My breath came short as I gasp for air. 

From the distance, I could hear Ginny crying for me. Hermione's screams of horror. Ron's shriek for my safety. My teammates' panic chatters. Professor McGonagall's strict instructions as her voice waver from I suspect fear. And I could hear the coward Michael Corner stuttering as he says 'I didn't mean to-'. I was coughing out blood. My head was buzzing like static on the radio. My consciousness was fading. I... I don't want to die yet...

'Do you want to live, Harry?' Said the voice in my head.

'Who are you?' I asked.

'Hehehe... have you forgotten about me?' The female voice asked. A very familiar one. It came to me, all suddenly as I recognized her voice. My Demon!

'Go away, Demon!' I tried to shove her away from my mind. Why would she choose to show herself right now? I am on the verge of dying right here.

'You're dying, Harry.' She spoke, gently. 'Don't you want to live, Harry?'

'I want...I want to live.' I trembled. 

'Then accept me, Harry.' She said in her most seductive tone. Tempting me in giving in to her. 'If not, you're going to die. As every blood is dripping from your body and your insides spill out for the world to see.'

'They will save me. I know they will do.' I argue back at her. 'I am not going to fall into your trap.'

'Oh, I have no doubt that they will.' She giggled in my head, sarcastic as it sounds. 'But it will be too late for you then.' Then her laughter bounced inside my skull, taunting me even more. 'Poor. Poor Harry. Dead. Just like your parents. Like your poor mother dead from saving you.'

'STOP that! I am not going to die. I have to live.' I screamed with all my might.

'Live?' She asked. 'Can you hear your heartbeat? It's becoming weak. Your breath, can you feel yourself gasping? Are sure you're going to live, Harry - darling?'

Panic and fear erupted from within me. It was true that I was weakening, my heart was in frantic beating and my breath was about to halt. Maddening dread course within my every vein. Despair keeps me locked in. As I could feel my body becoming cold-like icicles had sprouted within my flesh and my heart slowed from beating. Darkness came invading my mind. That's when I know - that death was upon me.

'Harry' She called out once again, with a different tone - gentle and kind. I know that it was only to trick me. 

But...but I am desperate and I need someone to save me. 'Take my hand and I will save you.' She reaches out her hand to me.

I stretch out my hand to clutch hers.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing that I did hear was crying. No. That was wrong. It was more than crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a person drained of all hope. But who? I still feel heavy and I can't open my eyes. So I waited and listened more. Beside me, I heard some footsteps near my head then a warm hand resting on the side of my neck, like this person was feeling my pulse. 

A terrified voice spoke. "Call Headmaster Dumbeldore from his office." It was Professor McGonagall. "I don't care if he is in a meeting with the officials. Tell him that a student is down!"

Another voice came with a hint of spice and smell of dry pages of books. "HARRY, please don't leave us. Wake up!" It was Hermione.

'Hermione, what do you mean to leave you? I'm still here.' I wanted to say but my whole body just won't move even my mouth was heavy as if something was placed on it.

"Mate! MATE! HARRY!" Ron's recognizable voice bellowed as he too came near me, he must have been kneeling above my head as his sweaty scent, a mix of pumpkin and meat, tingle my nose. "Professor, he was healed already then why?"

"I have fixed his abdomen as I had put back his guts inside him but-' Mediwitch Pomprey said as she must have been near.

"But?!" Ginny's hysterical voice sounded out. "BUT WHAT?!" I can still feel her hands gripping my right hand. She was desperate and her tears keep on falling onto my knuckles.  
"It was just too late," Pomfrey muttered sadly. "His body had not able to withstand the stress of the large wound and cause a shock. Harry had a Hypovolemic shock due to severe and rapid blood loss, dear."

"I-is he dead?" Came a voice that had to cause my blood to boil, Michael. His scent makes me wanna puke as he smells bad like he was drenched by something, like a heavy emotion - fear.

'What do you mean dead, asshole?" I screamed in my mind. 'I am very much alive if only I could get up. I'm gonna kill you.'

Silence reign over. A minute had pass by. Yet no one spoke. No sound can be heard except for the sobs that once in a while came from Ginny as she embraces my right hand, hard.  
"Yes. Mr. Corner." Pomfrey spoke. "Mr. Potter is dead."

Ron snarled and took off, as he shouted Corner's name in rage, Hermione cried at my side while Ginny wailed as she started hugging my body.

My whole world started to twist in a strange and dark dimension. 'Dead, who? Me? It can't be! I can still hear them. I am still alive.'

'That's right, Harry. You are alive but you're now different' Her voice came back.

'Demon! What's going on? What do they mean that I am dead?'

'Oh, you have been dead for a while now. That's why they are crying their brains out.'

'Then I am really dead now?'

"Silly, Harry! No. You're alive.'

' But you said I was dead.'

' I did say you were dead but now you're alive. I made you possible to be alive. After all, we made a deal.'

'Deal? What kind of?'

' You'll find out very soon, Harry - darling! Soon you will.' She giggled, dark as it sounded. 'For now, open your eyes, Harry. And have a feast, fill yourself to your heart's dark desire.'

Unwilling, my body started to shudder and there was a heavy feeling in my chest, so I gasp out for air and as it filled my lungs, the scents hit me hard - Hunger, that was the first thing I could think. A rumbled came within me, like a snarling wolf. My mouth filled up with saliva and my teeth sharpened. I don't know what was happening to me but I know that I am hungry and their food out there to eat.

"H-Ha-Harry?" Someone called out.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. A Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN.
> 
> Author’s notes: This tale focus on the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred, and revenge along with it is hope and love. You have been warned!
> 
> Message: Thank you for patiently waiting.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From the previous chapter:

'Then I am really dead now?'

"Silly, Harry! No. You're alive.'

' But you said I was dead.'

' I did say you were dead but now you're alive. I made you possible to be alive. After all, we made a deal.'

'Deal? What kind of?'

' You'll find out very soon, Harry - darling! Soon you will.' She giggled, dark as it sounded. 'For now, open your eyes, Harry. And have a feast, fill yourself to your heart's dark desire.'

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unwilling, my body started to shudder and there was a heavy feeling in my chest, so I gasp out for air and as it filled my lungs, the scents hit me hard - Hunger, that was the first thing I could think. A rumbled came within me, like a snarling wolf. My mouth filled up with saliva and my teeth sharpened. I don't know what was happening to me but I know that I am hungry and their food out there to eat.

"H-Ha-Harry?" Someone called out.

End of the previous chapter.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 11: A Monster

The hunger was bewildering.

Confound by the overbearing pain in my stomach - like a bottomless pit that is aching to be filled. Terrible pain, constant, grinding. I seek to relieve it. I seek food -anything just to alleviate the hunger that I feel. 

I tried to separate myself from the pain. I tried to enter the darkness to lose myself in the black world. Where no pain greets me. But my body wouldn't obey my will as it forces my mind into reality - I trembled as I was forced to wake up.

The reality was harsh as the hunger pains again awaken me. Inside me, something is ripping me - breaking my whole being and replacing it with someone new. It felt like my whole body is being sawed into half as the twisting and flipping motion in my guts tells me to eat. 

Eat something. 

Anything.

Anyone.

I open my eyes for the first time and gaze above me in absolute surprise.

Bright!

Did my eyes had the capacity to see in sharp and detailed sight? 

I squinted as the brilliant light from the sky had almost blinded my eyes and yet, I felt no pain from being dazzled by the sun's rays but instead the pain in my stomach was unbearable as it catches all my attention, leaving no other room for any other thought.  
My attention was suddenly diverted as I heard voices that call out a name - Harry, they say. I also can hear the rushing of blood from everybody that is near me, even the thudding rhythm of their hearts that made me salivate and grind my teeth with anticipation.

With a start, I questioned myself - how can I hear so much? 

I didn't realize that someone was holding my hand until whoever it was, squeezed it, and called out a name again - Harry, then I have realized it was a female who was holding me. From her hands, I could feel the warmth of her body, her blood flowing. 

Oh, let me drink it!

Hissing through my mouth. menacing as it sounds like a snake that is about to attack. Ever muscles in my body bunched and arched, twisting up from the cold ground. I flipped off my back in a spin, crouching in a defensive stance as I glared out in the open field in search of danger and prey. 

"Harry?" A red-haired girl called out as she slowly stood up from where she was, timidly. A male was beside her, with the same red hair. My guess, they were brother-sister. And another female, who was on guard, with busy brown hair. 

Around us, a whole population of different hues of colors - red, blue, yellow, and green. Mingling in the air, the scents that made my hunger stir more. I want to eat so badly...  
As I gaze upon them, gasps could be heard. Fear tingle my senses, a particular scent had gotten my attention. 

A scent that I hate.

I don't know why but I want the owner of that scent -to be hurt. Be killed. I turn in that direction. What I saw was a male in blue sports gear, desperately trying to hide from me. I have chosen him. I made the stance to spring, as I am to hunt him down. 

I tensed myself for the first leap and my muscles bunched in preparation. The hunting instinct and yearning to eat ruled me completely. I singled-minded took off and landed on the prey as it screams and scrambled away from the sharp nails of my hands. The hunger got worse, it was so painful as it erases any other thoughts and conquers my mind to end my hunger as it urges me to take a bite. My hands held him down by his neck and my mouth opened in anticipation as I brought it, near the nearest flesh. I was suddenly alarm by the presence that was behind me. The pull of my hunger and the irresistible scent of my prey warred with the impulse to defend myself and my intended prey.

I turn to the intruder. 

The female with the bush brown hair stood there. She was afraid as her scent tells me but at the same time determine to communicate with me. My lips pulled back, as I snarl at her - exposing my teeth as a warning. But she steps forward with bravado, even the others scream for her to run away from me.

Reaching out her hand to me. She called out. "Harry, it's me - Hermione!"

The wind blew from the other direction, shifting the scents away from me. Freeing me from the inviting smell of my prey - that had cleared my mind.

Hermione was still standing in-front of me with her hands stretched out towards me, wary and determined - I froze, appalled of what I was about to do, and what was I doing.  
I straighten from my crouched and release Michael, who was beneath me. He had scratches from my nails but I was stopped by Hermione from doing more damage. 

As soon as I have released him, Michael scrambled for safety. Hermione slowly approached me as she could see the reason had returned to me. "Harry?"

Before Hermione could reach me, Ron came in front of her, trying to protect her from something. As Ron's eyes blazed, I realize that he was protecting Hermione from me. Me!  
Bitterness came dwelling within my heart.

"Ron, let me go!" Hermione shouted as she tried to push Ron's arm away. "Harry needs our help."

"He is dangerous, Hermione!" He replied as he was still staring at me, with - some kind of emotion - disgust!

"I know! But Harry is HARRY!" Hermione shouted more as she put more force but she was held by the twins as they also came running to restrain Hermione.

I turn to my side as the sound of whimpering captured me. Ginny stood there, shaking. I slowly walk towards her - knowing that she might understand me but I stop from tracks as she started to step back and fell to the ground, screaming in fright. "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

I don't know how long I stood there, motionless. I don't know what was happening to me but I know one thing that is for sure that my heart was breaking into pieces.

Rejection. 

Disgust.

Feared. 

You two told me that I am part of your family. FRED! GEORGE!

I thought we will stay friends forever whatever may happen. RON! 

You told me that you'll love me no matter what, GINNY! 

It made me forgot the intense hunger that I felt instead it was replaced by the aching hollow inside my chest. Then someone out of nowhere came to a voice shouting with accusation. "MONSTER! ITS A MONSTER!"

Screams and yells in horror followed and fear to reign them all. Others came in to surround me with their wands up and on defense while others run for their life into safety. All the suddenly, From being their champion, that they cheered and revenue and now I am a horrid monster that they are trying to get rid of. 

"I have to leave," I muttered to myself, pale and weak I felt.

I burst to a run, without anything on my mind as I leaped away. My only thought is to seek safety from the hypocrites that ones had called themselves as my friend. Focusing only on running far away from where they couldn't follow me anymore, in where I can't hear their voices that scream 'Monster' nor where I can't see their faces that show disgust and fear.

So I run and tears fell.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know how many days had passed by since the day that I have left Hogwarts. I always find myself laying on the forest floor, as I struggled to control myself from the painful call of my hunger, grunting, grinding as starvation hits me. I fought with myself - in keeping my humanity as every single day, my resolve slowly fades from the pain, hunger, and the betrayal of my friends. 

Day and night were the same to me, the only blessing to my mind is when I was too tired that I knock myself to sleep.

I started to wander will my suffering ever ends. Sometimes, I wish for any beast or creature in the forbidden forest to just end my misery but alas, they seem to avoid me in fear that I might feast on them in my burning hunger.

How can they not fear me?

With eyes burning red, a face that had morphed into a monster that only seeks flesh and blood to feed on, a body that can withstand days of no food, nails that tear trunks of trees like paper and teeth that gnaws.

Thus, my suffering continues. A never-ending cycle of burning, agony, and pain.

Please release me and just let me die.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"HARRY! HARRY!" came a voice, waking me from the darkness. That voice! It was Hermione!

I rose from my slumber trying to leap up and twist to turn away from her but my body wouldn't budge from where I lay. As I open my eyes, I saw thin silver chains had wrapped around my body, which was hindering me from moving.

"Sorry about that, Harry. I want to make sure to keep us both safe. Don't worry, I will remove those chains when I am sure that you are in full control of your urges." Hermione said she came sitting beside me.

Trying to calm down my instinct, I kept myself from fighting the chains but instead settled down to sit up as I tried to gaze upon Hermione, now my only friend. "It's alright, Hermione. I understand."

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Hell!" I answered with a grunt. "Surprise that I am in control for the first time but still disgustingly hungry."

"That's good!" Hermione said in a cheerful tone. "That meant that I am on the right track."

I stared at her, unbelievingly as soon as she said those words."What do you mean by 'you're on the right track'? And why are you here?"

"I have been researching these past few days before I escape from Hogwarts. In those books, there have been clues on what might have happened and what have you become, Harry." Hermione stated as she absent-mindedly reminisces her facts hunting in the library. "I tried feeding you fresh animal blood and it seems like it kind of work out. And I am here because I am your friend, Harry. What a silly question!"

I almost smile at Hermione's chattering. Trust Hermione to be calm in these kinds of situations. "I am not silly, Hermione." Then I froze. "Escape?" 

"Ah...Well, they left me with no choice, so I run for it." Hermione blushed as she sheepishly twirls a bit of her hair.

Even though my situation is very dire, I was able to laugh at Hermione. Then Hermione joined me in laughing our worries away.  
Thank you for being here, Hermione!

"I have other theories that I want to try, Harry. Is that alright with you?" She asked me.

"Yes, Of course," I said with much vigor. Her being had given me much courage to live on. 

"Let's find something to break this...thing off you, Harry" Hermione declared with so much conviction.

I hope too, Hermione. I do hope so...  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN
> 
> Author’s notes: This tale focus on the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred, and revenge along with it is hope and love. You have been warned!  
> Message

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
From the previous chapter:

"HARRY! HARRY!" came a voice, waking me from the darkness. That voice! It was Hermione!

I rose from my slumber trying to leap up and twist to turn away from her but my body wouldn't budge from where I lay. As I open my eyes, I saw thin silver chains had a wrap around my body, which was hindering me from moving.

"Sorry about that, Harry. I want to make sure to keep us both safe. Don't worry, I will remove those chains when I am sure that you are in full control of your urges." Hermione said she came sitting beside me.

Trying to calm down my instinct, I kept myself from fighting the chains but instead settled down to sit up as I tried to gaze upon Hermione, now my only friend. "It's alright, Hermione. I understand."

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Hell!" I answered with a grunt. "Surprise that I am in control for the first time but still disgustingly hungry."

"That's good!" Hermione said in a cheerful tone. "That meant that I am on the right track."

I stared at her, unbelievingly as soon as she said those words."What do you mean by 'you're on the right track'? And why are you here?"

"I have been researching these past few days before I escape from Hogwarts. In those books, there have been clues on what might have happened and what have you become, Harry." Hermione stated as she absent-mindedly reminisces her facts hunting in the library. "I tried feeding you fresh animal blood and it seems like it kind of work out. And I am here because I am your friend, Harry. What a silly question!"

I almost smile at Hermione's chattering. Trust Hermione to be calm in these kinds of situations. "I am not silly, Hermione." Then I froze. "Escape?" 

"Ah...Well, they left me with no choice, so I run for it." Hermione blushed as she sheepishly twirls a bit of her hair.

Even though my situation is very dire, I was able to laugh at Hermione. Then Hermione joined me in laughing our worries away.  
Thank you for being here, Hermione!

"I have other theories that I want to try, Harry. Is that alright with you?" She asked me.

"Yes, Of course," I said with much vigor. Her being had given me much courage to live on. 

"Let's find something to break this...thing off you, Harry" Hermione declared with so much conviction.

I hope too, Hermione. I do hope so...

End of the previous chapter.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: The Hunt

I jerk up, awaken suddenly, as the sound of the rustling of the leaves and, a group of footsteps can be heard. Every thought of mine was in high definition as my eyes focus at the entrance of our tent unto the thick woods of the forest of Dean. My heart was pumping, my mind was empty as I was still dazed from being startled awake but my instinct was at its edge. As my head loses its cloudiness and everything became clear. My newly upgraded senses tell me that we, Hermione and I were not the only ones in the woods, right now. I could hear it from the outside of the tent, the sounds of breathing that wasn't mine or Hermione's. I don't know how did they have found us even with Moine's quick thinking that we should set-up a tent surround by concealing charm. I listen intently, as I slowly move to Hermione's sleeping area to wake her up.  
I saw Hermione lays awake as soon as I reach her, upon seeing me, she immediately put a finger on her lips - signaling me to be quiet. She began to slowly rose from her bed and took her beaded bag, her long coat and, her wand. 

"Let's get our things, Harry. I felt an alarm that I have set eight meters away from us was triggered by someone or something. It's best if we get on packing before they could reach us." She whispered with authority as she moves around with agility.

"Eight meters away from us?" I asked in shock. Then why could I hear them as if they were very near?

"Yes..." Hermione answered but came to a stop as soon as she saw my expression. "Is something wrong, Harry?"

Uncertain with what I am actually experiencing or what could Hermione's reaction be, I mumbled out. "I can...actually hear them. Those people... T-the footsteps. The rustling of leaves... Their breaths. Hermione, I can hear them, loud and clear."

"I see..." Hermione finally said after a long silence reign between us. Then she suddenly snapped out of it. "I have a theory for that but before anything else, Harry. Let's get out of here."

"Okay!" I said as I followed her.

Waving our wands to shrink everything into Hermione's beaded bag that was charmed with Undetected expansion spell. In about ten minutes, we were all done and we move out of the area to a different location with Disapparation.  
We lurched into one another as we landed in different parts of the forest, under us were dried up leaves with brown, black, orange, and yellow in shades. The woods were thick as they grew near each other and even though it was morning, almost no light can pass through the dense canopy above us. I began to breathe in the cool air of the forest, the scent of the earth, and could hear the slight sway of the branches felt heavy on my ears. I couldn't anymore hear the heavy footsteps, only the forest's sounds.

"Harry" Hermione whispered. "Are they still following us?"

"I think... They are not following us." I said as I still listen for any movement out of the ordinary. "I can't hear them anymore." 

Letting out a sigh of relief, as Hermione relaxes then she turns to me. "How about you? Are you all alright? Hungry yet?"

I am contempt for a while. "Not yet."

"Okay," Hermione uttered. "After all, I feed you almost half of the supply I had. I think we should really consider what is most of your diet? how many hours or days before your next hunger strike? or Can you still eat other things?" 

Hermione started marching across the woods, thinking deeply. I followed behind, listening to the sound of her voice - it reassured me beyond my imagination. Trying to contribute a bit, I told her. "You forgot about my enhance senses or what could have really happened to me when I attack Michael Corner after I went down?"

"That's another thing!" Hermione hollered suddenly. "And those men that were following us, who they were?" Realizing that she was shouting at the top of voice, she blushed then turns to me. "Sorry... I just got a bit of..."

"It's okay, Hermione." I smiled at her.

"We need to talk about those but first, we need to find a perfect spot to put the tent and set-up alarms, concealing charms and maybe - add a bit more of anti-detection charms." She breathed as she grew tired from the hike.

"Let's do that," I said as I hurriedly march in front of her, trying to find an area to camp as soon as possible.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, your really a genius!" I laughed as I held both of her hands with glee.

Blushing as she was embarrassed with my praising, she just shyly pats my right shoulder. "Stop that, Harry."

"No, I really meant it. Hermione, thanks for the clothes, the soap for my bath, and the food." I smiled at her. "Without you, I would die, helplessly."

With her faces still ablaze, she cleared her throat, trying desperately not to be affected by my words. And Hermione was failing to hide it. " Anyway, I already showed those things to you, yesterday. Your quite late for the praising," She teased me.

"Sorry! I was kind' an off, yesterday." I said sheepishly at her. "I was too relief to actually think about that stuff that I end up sleeping during our conversation."

"I know. You were too tired and you needed the sleep." She said as she sat across me, between us was a small table. "No harm is done."

After we escape from whoever was trying to break into our camp that morning, Hermione and I were able to set-up our tent on another site that perfectly hides us from animals and humans, alike. Under the concealing charms, anti-detection charms, alarms set around the camp, and add to that- the camouflage that both of us created from the leaves, branches, and bushes, I think we'll be safe for now.

I grin at her.

"So, Let's get unto our main agenda for the day," Hermione said as she brought out her beaded bag, opening it. She grabs something from the inside - books. Of course, Hermione and books, they are inseparable.

"I took these books under the permission of Professor Dumbledore from the library." She uttered as she places the stacks of books on the wooden small table and took one for herself then began scanning it. "Here, Harry." She said as she took another book and gave it to me. "We need all the resources, we could get to find any clue or any information on regards to your condition."

Timidly reaching for the book, I also began flipping the inside of the said book. After a few minutes, I laid the heavy tattered book on the table with a sigh. "Hermione," I called out and waited for her to look at me, away from her book. "I am not even sure of what to look in these books."

"Okay." Hermione rasped and took out a quill, ink and, a parchment. "Then tell me, Harry. What are the things that you have observed about yourself or what did you feel these past days before I found you?"

Hermione was looking at me, expecting my answer. Her face that had held a curious expression turn into shock as her glance met my gaze, and I saw the reflection of myself in her eyes. My face had twisted with overwhelming sadness and anger. An expression that I never saw on myself. Compassion spread on Hermione's face as she abruptly stood up from her seat and went to my side. Her arms encircle my shuddering body without fear of what I have become. 

Only Hermione was my ally now.

My best friend. And I am grateful for that.

I don't know how many hours that Hermione and I had stayed like that - lock in each other arms. I needed her support and she needed my courage as we had each other's backs.  
We had a productive afternoon that day as we actually listed down and summaries the things about the possibility of what creature I may have become and the list of the observed abilities that I have again. Hermione jots it down on a long parchment- written with remarks on parenthesis. I took it to re-read it again, not wanting to miss anything.

New abilities:  
1\. Heighten senses (Hearing - I can hear very clear, eyesight - I don't need my eyeglasses anymore, smell- I guess?, taste- ??? by Harry) (Hearing and eyesight: not yet measured properly but had been improved greatly smell: more detailed than an average human and needs more information, taste: N/A)

2\. Strength (Hermione made me carry a boulder, so yeah! by Harry) (The boulder weighed around 200 kgs and Harry can easily carry it by Hermione)

3\. Speed (I can run faster than before by Harry) (Around 28 seconds for an approximately 100-meter dash by Hermione)

4\. Stamina (I didn't get tired with a three hours hike by Harry) (Increase stamina with no signs of being tired after running with a speed during three hours by Hermione)

5\. Appetite (Not an ability, Hermione!) (Harry, stop it with the comments) (Raw animal blood, Raw animal meat and needs more information by Hermione)

Possible creatures:  
1\. Inferi/ zombie (heart stop then restarted but not a corpse, still breathing, not soulless by Hermione) (REALLY, MOINE!!! I still look handsome by Harry)

2\. Vampire (Cool but no. I'm good with the sun by Harry) (No sunlight reaction, yes to Hunger for blood, Not pale or gaunt, no fangs by Hermione)

3\. Jiangshi (I am not hopping around, Moine by Harry) (Stop that, Harry. not to Undead that hops, I don't know with the taking life force from the living creature by Hermione)

4\. Lich (Are you serious, Moine? by Harry) (Yes, I am by Hermione) (dead with magical enhanced ability, intelligent, reawaken by a dark wizard/witch - so it could be?! by Hermione)

5\. Werewolf (This could have been a better option by Harry) (transformation per full moon, eats raw blood and meat, enhance senses - so its a NO by Hermione)

As I have scanned the whole list, I felt that we have many clues on what creature I have become but we never got the answers and List on what are the abilities that I might have attained but for the other questions that we have noted on the very end of the paper, we still have no answers.

How did this happen? Who was the one responsible for this? and, What is the purpose of this person?

Sighing heavily, at least Hermione and I have come up with ideas and that's a start! I didn't want to be more depressed with my situation. I needed to be strong for myself and Hermione. It was the less, I could do for her, she has been sacrificing her education, her time, and her dedication - to be with me.  
I slowly look up in the darkening sky, as the stars started to appear. I stood there just hoping. 

And it's the only thing I could is to hope.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The grey sky grew darker as it restlessly grumbled. The clouds were thick and blackened as they float above the sky, they struggle to withstand the heavyweight as they held the rain, which was soon to fall. Then the rain poured down; the drops fell on the leaves and to the ground.  
The raindrops fall on to our tent as it - pitter-pattered. And as the rain grew louder and stronger, now and then birds would chirp as the thunder would roar, the wind would howl and, the lightning would flash across the sky. The cold air from the forest would swipe in our tent, while Hermione and I had sat across each other with a cup of cocoa in both of our hands. 

It was a relaxing morning, that I could say as both of us were mesmerized by the pouring rain outside our tent. It has been a week since Hermione had found me, all of those days had been spent on understanding what had happened to me but alas the mystery has yet to be solve as both of us has only come up with an idea that the change I had undergone into a dark creature, who craves blood and flesh - was no accident but was orchestrated by someone and I have a nasty suspicion that my demon was the one behind this. It was really frustrating because with all the clues that were right up on our faces, we cannot go on with our research and the reason why is I have no idea who the heck or even the name of my demon. Add to that was our limited reading source materials and time that we spend on researching had lessened since we still have to find food and move from one place to another to prevent us from being caught by the ones that were haunting us.

A drowsy silence lay over us, as it continues to rain. The grass that spread over the forest's floor was once emerald green had turned to dark green - almost black as they drown from the water from the rain. Deprived by the sun's ray, we retreated to our favorite past time, listening to the old radio that Hermione brought along her. The radio aired the recent news in the wizardry world, once in a while would pop out some interesting topics, that's how we spend our whole morning until out of nowhere in the middle of advertisement - breaking news was announced.

In my horror, the news was referring to me. Apparently, Rita Skeeter got a hold of an interview with a few of the students of Hogwarts, retelling her the events that happen on that faithful day. The story scaled from facts to absolute made-up details as my appearance as one commented - was randomly changed into a more monster-like feature and I can really tell that Rita was having a field day as she added more and more - making me look like a demon. Unknowingly, as I was listening to the news; my fist balled up and I was unconsciously growling under my breath which I did only notice after Hermione change the station of the radio. Like waking up from being trance, I look up to Hermione and she gave me that apologetic smile. 

The station that she turns into was airing an old classic song, with its flute, piano, and drums - it was a lively one. Maybe because of the drastic situation that we are in, had made my brain gone hare-wire, I took Hermione's hand and pulled her in the middle of the tent. 

"Harry?" She asked confused.

I smiled at her then decide to make her twirl. Gasping, she manages to catch up with what I was trying to do. Jokingly and awkwardly, trying to dance with her like the rhythm of the song speed up. Taking turns to make each other twirl into the music, jumping and bouncing like a couple of children. Laughing once awhile as we trip with our careless steps. And as the song slowly comes to an end, we end-up embracing each other; knowingly trying to comfort one another. 

Hermione is my best friend and my sister - the one who understands me the most and nothing could change that.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day as the sun starts to rise, a small ray of light was able to pass through the gape of the tent's entrance - the ray of light-filled my face with its warmth, waking me up from my slumber. It had been 4 days straight that the rain poured, denying us of the heat and light. It filled me with happiness to finally have a bit of the sun. As I stood out from my bed and change my clothes, I went over to Hermione's bed to find out she wasn't there anymore. Sensing some movements from outside and smelling her scent, I assumed she must have awoken earlier than me. I slowly went outside and shield my eyes from the sun's ray as I was adjusting to the brightness of the daylight. Walking more, I soon spotted Hermione sitting against a tree as she was reading some thick book.

"Hermione, good morning," I called out as I sat across her, leaning against another tree. 

"Good morning." She murmured with lingering sadness in her voice.

As soon I heard her voice, I turn to her. Staring at her pale face, as she forces a smile. I asked her. "Are you alright?"

"I think." She uttered after a few moments of silence. "I just...miss him." She finally confessed  
.  
"Yeah, me too." I sighed as the mixed emotion inside of me unravel. Ron is my best friend and my brother. We are brothers not by blood but by the bond. His family had become my second family. We have been together through all the struggles and dangers, that is why I couldn't possibly know what should I do or how should I feel about Ron. When it was easy for him to push me away. Should I understand him because I might really endanger his family and even Hermione or should I see this as a way of his little faith and trust in me as one of his best friends? I guess I'll find out sooner or later because I am certain that Hermione and I can't stay hidden forever. And when the time comes that I really need to present myself to my loved ones once again, I will have to face them on how will they react. Will it be acceptance or rejection? I realize that I fear that confrontation more than death itself.

"Harry." Hermione gently called out to me.

"Yes," I answered as I refocus my mind on Hermione, away from the negative thoughts that have entered my head.

"I wish we could forget the outside world. Stay as we were." Hermione muttered as she flips the pages of the book without actually reading it. "Grow old, the three of us. Together."

"Yes," I answered again. Sadness dwelling inside of me. Silence then ruled over us as we tried to nurse the growing pain inside of us. Only the birds that tweets as they passed us by and the rustling of the leaves on the trees as it sways from the gentle breeze were heard. 

Then out of nowhere, the alarms sound out. Hermione and I were on full alert as we immediately stood and pulled out our wands.

Somebody broke through our perimeter.

The hunters found us!


	14. Blood and Flesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN
> 
> Author’s notes: This tale focus on the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred, and revenge along with it is hope and love. You have been warned!
> 
> Message: I am so SORRY for the delayed update. Writer's block. You get them once in a while and I have been doing other things to inspire me. I am thankful for my small collection of novels and the music on the internet to be my source material for inspiring me. So let's get on with the story...

\-------------------------------------------  
From the previous chapter:

"Harry." Hermione gently called out to me.

"Yes," I answered as I refocus my mind on Hermione, away from the negative thoughts that have entered my head.

"I wish we could forget the outside world. Stay as we were." Hermione muttered as she flips the pages of the book without actually reading it. "Grow old, the three of us. Together."

"Yes," I answered again. Sadness dwelling inside of me. Silence then ruled over us as we tried to nurse the growing pain inside of us. Only the birds that tweets as they passed us by and the rustling of the leaves on the trees as it sways from the gentle breeze were heard.

Then out of nowhere, the alarms sound out. Hermione and I were on full alert as we immediately stood and pulled out our wands.

Something broke through our perimeter. I started hearing the clicking and the crawling sounds.

The hunters found us!

End of the previous chapter.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Blood And Flesh

"Goddamn it!!!" I shouted at Hermione. "Hermione run!" 

My voice barely carried over the sound of our hunters, the Acromantulas' pincers clicking in excitement as a mob of them crash in front of the thin barrier that we made. The barrier made a breaking sound as it was about to disappear from the sheer pressure that it was receiving from the Acromantulas. But it didn't stop Hermione from jumping from her place as she took out her wand in a defense position.

"HARRY!" She screeched in distress and fear. "Let's get out of here"

Hermione's hand harshly pulled my jacket as she tried to direct me to move but I stayed grounded on my spot that had yanked back Hermione. She slammed her shoulder against my newly developed body. Surprised, she scrambled to stand up straight and look at me as she directed her questioning gaze at me.

"I can distract them." I muttered as I avoided looking at her. "You can escape to safety."

Then she slapped me across my face. Hard.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!" Hermione shouted at my ear. "I will NEVER abandon my best friend for my own safety. Remember that!"

My face sting from her slap, the pain woke me up. I guilty bow my head for even suggesting that. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

Then she again pulled me. "Apologize later. Run. Now!"

We headed right thru the thick woods not waiting for our barrier to be completely be broken by the Acromantulas. Abandoning our tent, we were only armed by our wands and with Hermione is the beaded bag. We run like wolves, skidding and leaping over rocks and overgrown roots of the trees, not longer than two minutes, a crashing sound was heard.

"Shit!!!" I cursed out loud. 

"What?" Hermione asked as she gasped for air. It seems Hermione wasn't able to hear it from this distance.

"The barrier broke." I said then I took her hand and pulled her. Hermione screams in surprise. I had no time to explain to her my plan, so I just executed it. When Hermione was in my arms, I carried her in bridal style and speed up my run.

"PUT ME DOWN." She said in anger."THIS INSTANT."

"No." I answered. "Sorry, Hermione but we need to out-run them as fast as we can and this is the only way I can think of."

And with that and with great effort, Hermione shut up.

Thankfully, Ron isn't here. He will be super jealous.

Out of nowhere, a large Acromantula about half the size of an adult elephant leaped unto us. It's a good thing, my instinct had kicked in as I automatically skidded to my right thus I was able to avoid being crash to the ground. As the black acromantula realizes that his prey escapes him, his pincers clicked more vigorously in anger then came for us. Behind it, were others racing to reach us as well.

Hagrid, why the hell do you love these creatures!?

In the midst of being chased by a horde of giant acromatulas and the fear of death as well as my abomination transformation and all that shit, I felt intoxicated from the adrenaline that was pumping in my veins - the thrill that sings in my every fiber of my body and the power that I could feel in every stride that I take. That made me question my sanity.

My sanity was questioned by many. I shuddered, remembering the look on the faces of the people that surrounded me upon the discovery of my transformation.  
To them, I am a monster.

I can't judge them after I did look like one. Whenever my hunger comes to me, the iris in my eyes would be tainted by the color red and the white ball of my eyes would turn black. My skin would even turn pale and the visible veins on my neck, arms, hands, feet, and legs would turn to dark purple to black shade. But what absolute tore my mind and my heart apart - is the way I was treated by the people that I have looked up to and have treated as a family. I can't question their fear but to completely shun me...was the less than I have expected.

Professor McGonagall, Ron, Fred, and George then there was Ginny...

Ginny's face came to my mind, clear as a television scene. I saw her frighten eyes that stared at me. Her pale skin as all the blood drains from her. Her cry as she scrambled backward trying to get away from me as far as she can. I remember her disgust. And I remember I smell her fear. 

She fears me.

Pain and anger crawled around my chest on all fours until I was panting from the ugly, familiar feeling. Then in vengeance, my hunger kicks me in the guts, hard and fast. With the swirl of anger, pain, and hunger, I swayed then shifted as fast I can to maintain my balance.

"Harry." Hermione spoke for the first time after I have started running with her in my arms as we were trying to escape the Acromantulas that are still chasing us. "Are you all right?"

I couldn't answer Hermione's question. Panting hard, I steadied myself as I took a deep breath and waited to see if the drunken sensation would pass. Instead, the mere act of breathing in, cause me intense pain as I realize in grief that I carve for blood and flesh  
Feeding time that was my body saying to me.

Cursing, I am truly unfortunate as if all the gods and goddesses had been playing with my life. In all the time for my hunger strike to come back in a form of full-blown pain is this TIME... Really when will fate give me a break!!!

And it's not helping that we are being chased by giant man-eating spiders and Hermione, who is in my arms has a mouth-watering scent that it's making it hard for me to focus enough. I forced myself to keep going on, weaving through the trees, avoiding the pincers and the legs of the Acromantulas that did manage to get near us.  
By the long run, the Acromantulas were still on our tail and Hermione did her best to distract them with her spells, blasting them off. As I try to focus on escaping and suppressing my blood lust. It was getting harder and Hermione seems to have noticed my suffering as she did her best to help me. Muttering encouragement and trying to soothe me. But I was so bloody hungry I felt stoned. The numbness was slowing and creeping through-out my body and I fear that the longer this chase will be, I would lose control sooner or later and I might give in to the bottomless dark hunger within me that I just want to bite off the flesh from Hermione's neck.

Shit!!! I couldn't stand this...not knowing any longer what to do.

But then I wanted to laugh. The years that I had been in the dark, not knowing anything about my parents, to their deaths, to my heritage, to my magic, to my godfather, to what is my purpose. Physical pain, mental anguish, humiliation, hopelessness, and helplessness that I both received from my own relatives, from people that I don't know, from Voldemort, and now from my loved ones.

What more do I have to go thru to find peace and happiness?

And yet I have to survive this or should I say that fate just won't let me die.

As I was distracted and Hermione was still busy with the other Acromantulas, a smaller one was able to sneak through our defense and was able to jump on me and bit thru my left shoulder. I was startled with the sudden pain, whirling around so fast (thankfully, enough to throw off the spider) that I nearly lost my footing and had to re-adjust my hold on Hermione as I almost had let her fall.

"HARRY!!!" She screamed in terror as she tried to block the hole that the spider was able to punch thru my shoulder with both of her hands. "OH GOD!!!"

My run had slowed down as my blood slowly gushed out from my wound. Cold-sweat poured from my forehead if I could only let Hermione escape to safety. "I'm f-fine" I rasped out, wincing from the pain.

"No, your not." Hermione was in full-blown panic as she tried to climb down from my arms. "Let me go, Harry. I can run. I have to set a barrier. PLEASE!!!" She was desperate as I tried to ignore her cries. Finally giving in to her pleas as I nod my head at her. Then slowly I let her off and I took out my wand as I protected her while she prepares her spells for the barrier.

"Diffindo!" I cried out and the spider that was near me was hit. I blinked rapidly, staggering to my feet as I strained myself to stand and shaking away the pain that is pulsing on my shoulder from the attack of the smaller acromantula and from the hunger pains that are steadily erupting in my stomach.

'Focus, Harry.' I shouted in my head.

Waving my wand like a lasso, as I release a series of countless spells hitting each acromantula that keeps on coming, encircling us slowly. "Expelliarmus!" "Rictusempra!" "Bombarda!" Stupefy!" "Reducto!" "Arania exumai!" "Maxima Bombarda!"

It had been hours later or at least it seemed like hours instead of minutes when finally Hermione erected the barrier around us, far stronger than the previous one that we surrounded our tent. The first large acromantula came crashing unto the barrier with a loud bang, screeching in pain as it was thrown back from the rebound effect of the barrier then a second later the others followed. One by one leaping and running towards us, only to be hinder by Hermione's barrier.

The pang of starvation, the dry yearning of thirst...its making me lose control over my body, my mind and myself. And the bullshit bloodlust is pulsing all over my body. I started to shake, I fell on the floor, on my knees and my head bow as I pant harshly. Hermione was busily brandishing her wand to add more support to the erected barrier, her sweat poured as she was giving her best effort to protect both of us. 

Even with my dazed mind and Hermione's chattering of 'now we are safe', deep down I know that we are cornered with no option to escape from the Acromantulas, and in the way of Hermione's grim facial expression, I also know the barrier won't last long before the Acromantulas could actually break through it.  
Then not for long, cracks could be heard as the barrier started to fall apart.

"Hermione, I need you to run as fast as you can when the barrier disappear" I breathed, aware of a suffocating urgency. And in that instant, Hermione was alert and ready to fight me with my decision but I spoke as fast I can to hinder her from having a say on this matter. "Hermione, listen to me. I can't escape with you. I-I am not in a position-n to be near you. It's... already overpowering-g me. I don't know if... if I can control myself."

Hermione looked so intense she didn't seem able to breathe in. "You can't make me do this, Harry." She gasped out as tears started to fall out from her eyes. "You can't."  
"I am sorry, Hermione," I said on the verge of tears as well. "Sorry."

Then the wall of barrier came crashing down.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't exactly know what happened after the first two acromantulas rush onto us, clicking their pincers rapidly but what I do know is before any of them was able to touch Hermione, I got to them first. And I also know that for the first time after being condemned in this hellish situation, I am free at last.

With a moan choking in my throat, salivating and rejoicing in ecstasy as I bit thru the hard flesh. The blood exploding in my mouth and the meat as hard as it was, I was able to easily tore it from the limb. The screeching pain from the creature wasn't able to reach my ear as I pushed my mouth deeper into the flesh. The creature resisted me, I laughed and spoke in an unrecognizable voice. "More...Blood. Flesh to chew on. Come to me."

I drank and I drank. Easily finishing the two acromantulas. But I wasn't satisfied, the taste was lacking. Then I started to indulge myself with the flesh of the others that were brave enough to attack me. Abruptly, a blast of cold came out of my body, making the temperature go down a few degrees. And with the show of power, the other acromantulas flight in fear, leaving me alone with nothing to eat.

But one scent remains, the aromatic one - that was far more appetizing. Promising a delicious meal, flesh, and bones. I turn around in search of that smell.  
Then I found it.

A human girl with bushy brown hair, as she warily came close to me, a stick on her hand. "Harry?" She said as she approached me.

'Who's Harry?' I thought.

Crouching down in all fours, as I position myself to attack. I let out a growl to intimidate my prey. Low and quiet but deadly. The echoes of hunger inside me, spread faster as I leaped over the human girl.

Screaming as the girl stumbled away from my claws. She keeping yelling a name that I have no concern about. A hot flashed went through my body as it seeks relief from the hot flames scourging my body. My head swirl in pain and heaviness, my skin prickly.

'I need blood. I need flesh. Let me eat! Eat!'

As if the human girl had understood that it was no avail to hinder me with words, she runs. As fast as she can. But not fast enough to out-run me. I leap with force as I run after my prey. I can imagine it now, how the blood would flow - spurting and gushing as I bite and tore the flesh on her neck. I snicker in excitement and anticipation. Then the human girl turns and waves the stick in her, shouting: "Petrificus totalus." 

The hair on my skin raised as a premonition of the danger of that action, by instinct I avoided the hit as I skid to the other side.

'That is a dangerous stick'

With much force in my legs, I push forward and raised my left claw as I reach for her, hitting her by the left shoulder. As I have hit hard, she stumbled and fall to the ground. Seeing that she had let go of that dangerous stick, I took and throw it.

Realizing that she couldn't defend herself, she lift her upper body facing me. Her face was full of terror as she was waiting for me to end her life. Begging me, with her cries and calling out for the name - 'Harry'. I was happy as I slowly approach the human. At last, I could finally eat.

"INCARCEROUS!!!"

Out of nowhere, ropes encircle me, bounding me to the nearest tree, strong and tight. I snarl in frustration as I snap my jaws at the newcomer. Angry for hindering my mealtime.

"Potter, I didn't know that you have become an animal." An arrogant voice said. "Seriously, you should have chosen a better meal."

The human girl stood up and slowly walk to the blonde male. "Malfoy?"

The blonde turn to the brown-haired human but did not let his eyes leave me. "Yes, it is I," He said sarcastically. "Tell me, Granger. What in Morgan's name did happen to Potter to make him...like this? Or do I have to pry it out of you? Because seriously, I really could use a bit of information and a reason, on why should I let Potter here live."

"It's n-not Harry's fault" Still trembling, the female said. "He just went out of control from the Acromantulas' attack."

Raising one of his eyebrows, the male faced the bushy-haired girl."Explain."

The girl then went on a series chattering that I was not concerned about as I was still bound in these ropes. I growl in frustration and hunger as the pain keeps pulsating inside my head and my body.

I want to eat them, both of them. Right. Now!  
\------------------------------------------------

Darkness. 

I was in darkness again. As I burn in pain, in hunger, and the hollow bottomless pit of insanity. I just want to end this all. I beg anyone to douse the black fire within me - relieve me by letting me eat or by death. 

'So, this is despair.'

Sobbing and growling as I snap my jaws, as I force my body to twist against the ropes, breaking my skin and making me bleed. Raking my claws against the tree as they got tore.  
From afar, a female voice cried out. 

"Harry!" She weeps as she walks weakly towards me then abruptly running towards the blonde male. "Malfoy, what should I do? I have done all the things that the books had to describe, the ones that I got from Hogwarts. Some of their suggestions have work. But this...I just don't know what to do. Please Malfoy help us!"

Standing straight with the aura of regal, the blonde turn to the female saying. "What benefit would I get out of this? and why should I help you?"

Desperate, she took a hold of his jacket and yank it. "I'll do anything for my best friend." she said in a tone that was hard and strong.

The blonde sighs. "Alright. But be prepared, it's a good thing you're a Gryffindor because this is not a pretty sight to see." He warns. "I want you to be ready with anything I ask for Granger. Anything." He emphasizes.

He took out a knife.

"What are you going to do with that knife to Harry, Malfoy?!" The female shouted.

"Shut up, Granger." He said then brought the knife to his left hand and slice across. The blood from his hand was dripping fast and as its scent hits me, I started to struggle more. But the lad didn't panic or flinch away from me instead he walked slowly towards me. A very unusual sight that had made me stunned as I cease from moving and fighting my ropes. And upon reaching me, unexpectedly, he raised his wounded hand and place it on my lips.

"Harry." The blonde said in a gentle tone that took all my attention. "You don't have to suffer anymore. You can eat my flesh and drink my blood. Go on, eat."

I open my mouth and took a bite. Heaven. That's the word that entered my mind as soon as the flesh and blood entered my mouth. Bite after bite, my consciousness slowly returns me. I was becoming aware that I was eating Malfoy's hand and he offered it to me, with no fear in his eyes or disgust. Even though, I vaguely remember his conversation with Hermione, his eyes that were watching as I feed was the only concern. That emotion that he was showing had hit me so much that my eyes unwillingly let out tears.  
I cried.

'Thank you, Hermione. Thank you, Malfoy.'


	15. What I have become?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN
> 
> Author’s notes: This tale focus on the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred, and revenge along with it is hope and love. You have been warned!
> 
> Message: I sincerely apologize for the long absence and the late update, I was preparing for my written examinations and simulation test, and I couldn't lend time in typing my story. Super Sorry!

From the previous chapter:

Shrieking and growling as I snap my jaws, as I force my body to twist against the ropes, breaking my skin and making me bleed. Raking my claws against the tree as they got tore.  
From afar, a female voice cried out. "Harry!" She weeping as she walks weakly towards me then abruptly running towards the blonde male. "Malfoy, what should I do? I have done all the things that the books had to describe, the ones that I got from Hogwarts. Some of their suggestions have work. But this...I just don't know what to do. Please Malfoy help us!"

Standing straight with the aura of regal, the blonde turns to the female saying. "What benefit would I get out of this and why should I help you?"

Desperate, she took hold of his jacket and yank it. "I'll do anything for my best friend," she said in a tone that was hard and strong.

The blonde sighs. "Alright. But be prepared, it's a good thing you're a Gryffindor because this is not a pretty sight to see." He warns. "I want you to be ready with anything I ask for Granger. Anything." He emphasizes.

He took out a knife.

"What are you going to do with that knife to Harry, Malfoy?!" The female shouted.

"Shut up, Granger." He said then brought the knife to his left hand and slice across it. The blood from his hand was dripping fast and as its scent hits me, I started to struggle more. But the lad didn't panic or flinch away from me instead he walked slowly towards me. A very unusual sight that had made me stunned as I cease from moving and fighting my ropes. And upon reaching me, unexpectedly, he raised his wounded hand and place it on my lips.

"Harry." The blonde said in a gentle tone that took all my attention. "You don't have to suffer anymore. You can eat my flesh and drink my blood. Go on, eat."

I open my mouth and took a bite. Heaven. That's the word that entered my mind as soon as the flesh and blood entered my mouth. Bite after bite, my consciousness slowly returns to me. I was becoming aware that I was eating Malfoy's hand and he offered it to me, with no fear in his eyes or disgust. Even though, I vaguely remember his conversation with Hermione, his eyes that were watching me as I feed was my only concern. That emotion that he was showing had hit me so much that my eyes unwillingly let out tears.  
I cried.

'Thank you, Hermione. Thank you, Malfoy.'

End of the previous chapter.

\----------------------------------  
Chapter 14: What Have I Become?

Light.

I felt peace for the first time since my unfortunate transformation. My body felt free with no pain or unquenching hunger.

No fear. 

No Darkness.

No misery. 

No rejection.

Just freedom.

Just acceptance.

Just peace.

I slowly came into consciousness from my deep sleep and started feeling my whole body. My senses took over as it tells me that I am safe wherever I was. I felt the soft satin mattress underneath my body on where I lay, caving in from my weight, and the fresh cool breeze that came from (I guess) a nearby window as it gently tangles up my wild hair. The fragrance blew by me was a mixture of pines, lavender, and freshly wet earth that told me that I am still near the woods. I could hear the birds' chirping, the rustling of the leaves of the trees, creaking of the branches, and the muted voices of two people that I could distinguish that belong to a girl and a boy.

As I grew accustomed to the fleeting sensation of peace within me when the memories slowly immersed from my cerebrum - like an old telly flips its scene before me. 

I remember. 

Hermione.

As she runs in fright and crying for me to stop. My best friend at my mercy. 

Me - Bloodshot eyes, sharp razor teeth gnawing, wild from insanity and hunger. Darkness and madness. 

A Monster. 

Then a taste of pleasure as blood and flesh explode in my mouth. Satisfying my hunger and emptiness inside of me. After my sanity has slowly come back to me, I saw the sun shining brightly at me as it warms me up with acceptance.

Draco Malfoy.

I scrambled up from where I lay, awaken from my slumber. Eyes wide open as I scan my unfamiliar surroundings. Flinching from the brightness of the light of the sun from windows, I found out that I was in a seemingly wide space room, ivory cream-colored furniture, slightly opened high glass windows covering the entire one side of the room, showing the patio and white semi- see thru curtains as they dance from the wind that passes by. No portrays were hanged in the room to help me identify who was the owner of the said room.

I was lay at the center of the queen-sized bed, still in a daze. I slowly stood up and walk up to the door then I realized that I don't have my wand in my person. I started to contemplate what should I do when I don't have anything on me to defend myself or anyone to tell me what is going on.  
Then the door opened. 

Before me, was a shocked Hermione as she realized that I was awake. I felt extremely awkward and scared as I remember the way I have singularly chased after my best friend to murder her and, even I want to justify myself as I was not in my right mind when I did it. I still did it intending to harm her. I felt ashamed and disgusted with myself. Lowering my head as I couldn't bear to look at her, in guilt.

"Hermione, I'm sor-" I mumbled but was cut-off abruptly as Hermione had run with her arms spread open and she embraced me strongly. Her arms tightened around my neck and she sniffed and sobbed.

"Thank God!!! You're awake, Harry." She cried out in my arms.

Tears flowed from my eyes, as grieve and relief flooded within me. I return her embrace. "Sorry! Sorry!! I am so sorry, Hermione!!!" I choke within my tears and cries. "And thank you!"

"I know, Harry. I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Hermione chanted as she still stayed in our embrace. "I know."

We stayed like that, in each other's arms, crying in relief that we did not lose each other. ——————————————————

It had been hours before the tears in our eyes has finally stopped from flowing. We settle ourselves on the edge of the queen-size bed. I was informed that I have been unconscious for straight three days which had made Hermione worried.

"Herms, I have been meaning to ask," I said. "Where are we?"

Hermione was about to answer my question, as her mouth opened to speak when a very familiar voice sounded out from the doorway.  
"You're in my cabin."

Leaning against the door, with his blonde hair free-falling from his head, was the immaculate Draco Malfoy. 

Looking over at him, he was wearing a turtle neck white sweater, gray khaki pants and to my surprise, he was bare-footed. My face must have looked ridiculous as Malfoy raised an eyebrow at me and Hermione giggled at my side. I started to get embarrassed as I realize that my mouth was wide open from being caught off guard. Then suddenly, I remembered Malfoy's hand. 

I stood immediately, surprising Hermione, who was beside me as I ran across the room to Malfoy and grabbed his left arm. Raising it, I was overcome with relief and confusion as I saw a perfect hand since I was sure that Malfoy did cut it off and fed it to me when I was still...Out of control.

"Potter," Malfoy said in a very bored tone as I look at him away from his hand. "That's sexual harassment."

I dropped his arm suddenly as if I was stung by his words, blood started to climb up to my cheeks as I heard his accusation. "No, it's not." I weakly denied it.

But instead of bullying me as usual, Draco just stared at me, from my feet to my thighs then to my face, that had made me feel so squishy inside and I fidgeted from his leering.  
"Would you stop that!" I grumbled at him as he continued to stare at me. In our background, Hermione was trying but failing to hold on to her laughter as I can still hear her gasping and giggling.

"Anyway, I would want to say my 'thanks' to you, Malfoy, for helping us." I desperately trying to change the direction of his gaze. "Thank you," I said, sincerely as I looked at his eyes.

"Hmm..." He answered nonchalantly. "I never have expected that hearing words of gratitude from you, Potter, would make me feel good. That's a first."

I felt frustrated with his reply then sighed. 'Of course, Malfoy is still Malfoy.' I thought.

"So, how are you feeling, Potter?" He asked suddenly. "Hungry? In pain? Or feeling sick?"

"Oh, that's right, Harry, I forgot to ask you." Hermione stood up and walk up to me as she looks me up from head to my toes for inspection. "Are you in pain?"

"Really, Granger. You forgot to ask him when you have been with him for more than two hours." Draco grumbled as he sarcastically jabs at Hermione. 

I got ready for a bursting comeback from Hermione but Hermione apologetically looks at Draco - my head went into a confused state.

"I am sorry, Malfoy. I got distracted." Hermione apologized to him. 

I could feel my jaws slacked and opened at what I had heard. If Ron was here, he would also do the same.

"Potter. We're waiting here for your answer and close that mouth of yours - that is so not attractive." Malfoy said in a bored tone.

Shutting my mouth closed, I continue to stare at them, trying to snap out from my dream. This is a dream, right? A weird dream, where Hermione and Draco are having friendly banter in front of me about my health. Maybe I should also check my mental health.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked as her face morphed into a concerned one.

"Granger, maybe, Potter is still in a state of shock," Draco said. "Want me to hit him?"

"Stop that, Malfoy," Hermione said as she looks at Malfoy.

Okay... so this is not a dream. Wow! Hermione and Draco are actually having a normal conversation without killing each other. Just Wow! I continue to stare at them.

"Harry, Are you hearing us?" Hermione yelled at me. "Malfoy, I think that ‘hit’ should be helpful."

"Are you sure, Granger?" Draco asked with surprise, evident in his voice. "I can hit him?"

"Yeah but not too hard," Hermione answered.

"Okay," Draco said as he steps closer and raised his hand over my head then SMACK!!!

His fist hit me hard! 

Clutching my abused head as kneeling on the floor, crying out. Nursing my injury, I glared at Draco with all my might.

"What's the big idea of hitting people" I snapped at him. "That hurts."

"Oh good, you can now hear us. I thought you went into a seizure state when you are not responding to us." Malfoy snickered. "But you have to know your head is too hard. Look at my hand, it is all red from hitting you."

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Still nursing my head, I stood up as I glared at him.

"Potter, you didn't answer the question. Do it hurt?" He said with his smirk well-placed on his face.

"Well, it hurts now," I grumbled at him. 'Jerk' I sneaked in under my breath.

Then, a burst of well profound laughter sounded from him as he found my situation funny, clutching his side from laughing too hard. 

I really think that I should find psychiatry for my mental health because right now even with the dire situation and all this weirdness, I found myself liking Malfoy's laughter.  
I'm going insane!  
\-----------------------------------------

After everything had calm down, Draco had invited us, Hermione and I for an early lunch since I had already woke from my sleep. Hermione also wanted me to be immediately fed upon my waking. 

"Hermione, I'm not hungry," I told her.

"You have slept for three days straight, Harry." She argued. "You need to eat."

"You should listen to her, Potter. As much as possible, we want you satisfied and full - all the time." Draco reminded me, lightly.

Sighing, I surrender in with their sound arguments. I followed them obediently out of the room, in which I am staying in, going down the stairs to the kitchen. Upon arriving in the kitchen, the warm aura and wafting smell of the cooked meal spread throughout the room, reminding me of the warmth that I have missed from the Weasleys' home. The kitchen itself was not grandiose, unlike what I have imagined that a Malfoy would own but it was still elegant, the walls were made of fine white wood while the cabinets and cupboards were made up with light brown pine wood, the floor made of white stones and, tables and chairs made of warm brown Narra wood. On the stove, a steaming pot was being stirred by a small being that was trying not to fall-off from the high chair, it was standing on.

"Tiffany, are you done cooking?" Draco asked as he walks towards the elf, looking over the pot that it was stirring.

"Oh little master, you have arrived." The she-elf cheerfully greeted Malfoy, with its surprisingly clean light blue dress. "Almost, little master," it answered the question that Malfoy had asked with glee.

"Hmm...good." Draco opens a cupboard and started pulling out some white porcelain plates, silver forks, spoons, and some glass cups then placing them on the table. "Oy, the two of you, are you not going to help?" He asked as he raised his head, looking over to us.

Immediately, Hermione took hold of some plates from Malfoy and started helping him in preparing the table. I stood there helplessly as I witness yet another shocking event that is happening, in front of me. Malfoy! He was setting the table and being nice to the house-elf. 

The world is ending!

Hermione looked up from her work and must have seen the disbelief in my eyes. She started to giggle. "I know it's hard to get used to it. Seeing him like that. Believe me, on my first day here, I was also too shocked to move when I saw him being nice to his house-elf and cleaning the house, voluntarily." She smiled at me as her gaze returned to Malfoy as he was now stirring the hot pot of soup instead of his house-elf while the house-elf started to open the oven and took out the freshly baked loaves of bread.

Shaking my head, I snapped out from my dazed mind. Wonders are still out there, waiting for us to be discovered and this is one of them. Walking towards Hermione, I took some utensils from her and started helping as well.

Settling down on the cushion chairs, laid on the table where a pot of steaming chicken soup and a basket full of warm bread. I sat beside Hermione while across us is Draco, and yet again shocking me out from my system, sitting beside him, is his House-elf, Tiffany.

"Malfoy, I don't mean to rude to you but is it really okay for you to have a house-elf eating with us? No offense. I am okay with it but for you as a Malfoy to..." I asked but gradually losing words to describe what I am actually seeing.

Again raising one of his eyebrows, Malfoy putting his spoon down and taking a napkin to dab his clean lips. Those pinkish lips. Gulping loudly as I caught myself gawking at Malfoy's lips. 

Oh shit! Bad Harry!

"Tiffany is my bonded house-elf. She has much right to sit and eat beside me." Malfoy replied with a hint of coldness in his voice. "And this is my cabin, my father's rules do not apply here. My rules only matter in this property."

Seeing him uptight with my inquiring, a dreadful feeling bloomed inside my chest. My ignorance of the situation hurt his feelings. "I didn't mean to upset you. It's just very unusual."

Draco looked up and stared at me, intensely. I huddled down inside my oversized pajama, which I forgot to change when Hermione and Draco were both insisting on me to eat first. I need to find better clothes to wear if I were to live with Draco, even for a short period of time. I don't want to look bad.

"I see..." He whispered. "I forgot how ignorant you are about magic laws and bonds when, comparing to Granger, who is more knowledgeable and is more welcoming with the idea of House-elf sharing a meal with its owner."

"Hey! That's unfair. I have lived most of my life in the muggle society and don't compare a genius to me." I said in defense. "No offense, Hermione but you are really a genius." I continued as I saw Hermione started to open her mouth to deny my statement. 

With my praising words, it has completely shut her up as she looked away and blushed. 

"Hermione, since you are a genius..." Draco smiles slowly at her while he was dragging his voice in a teasing manner. "Would you be a dear and please explain it to the knucklehead."

Glaring at Draco as soon as I heard his insulting words at me, but he was unfazed by my grimace as he continues to eat with a smirk on lips as he picks up his spoon again.

"Harry. A bonded house-elf meant that one elf is to serve one master, thus, every rule that is designed to house-elves are not effective to her because of the contract made between Draco and Tiffany." Hermione patiently explained. "A vow for equal treatment for the loyal service."

"I understand." I finally said as I had processed everything in my head. "Thank you, Hermione."

"Your welcome," Hermione said after she took a spoonful of her soup.

Feeling hunger and relax, I looked down on the bowl of soup, that was in front of me. My soup, which was different from them, it was composed of chop up lean meat, reddish from being not cooked. As unappetizing as it must-have look, I know that this is now my diet and I must accept this. 

Sighing, I took a spoonful and took a bite. I gasp in surprise. Immediately, the taste of flesh and blood took over my mouth. The slight thick consistency of the blood with a metallic tinge in it, followed by the soft and mouth-melting meat, it was pure heaven. I almost purred with happiness. 

"I take it, with your purring over that bowl of soup, that you are enjoying my recipe," Draco uttered as he was observing my reaction. "I guess, our experiment is a success, Hermione."

"EXPERIMENT?!" I nearly choked on my soup with confusion and disbelief.

"Really, Draco! Do you need to say it like that?" Hermione grumbled at Draco, a scolding tone. "Thankfully, it was a success."

"Sucess? Experiment? What the hell are you two talking about?" I complained as I getting irritated about being left behind by these two geniuses. "Do care to explain, Hermione?"

"I really want to tell you about our experiment when you are done with your food." Hermione sighed heavily. "Draco, you should have waited."

"Then, Potter would have more surprise and would be angry at us for not telling him anything." Draco nagged at us as he continues his breakfast, with poise and grace.

"Maybe, your right," Hermione whispered as her eyebrows draw together in stress.

"I am always right," Draco said with conviction. 

I snorted. 

Arrogant bastard.

"So, what is this experiment that both of you are talking about?" I asked at last as I couldn't handle the quietness and my curiosity is killing me.

"Your food," Draco said. He set his mug down as he was sipping his chocolate drink. "We were tampering your food"

"Tampering?" Shocked, I asked him.

"Hermione and I decided that your diet must be completely be changed but we have to find out what is your preference in terms of food," Draco explained. "Basing from Hermione's findings and the recent incident that involves you from changing into an uncontrollable creature. We have listed down what are your basic food and a list of what you might have become."

"That's good and all but that doesn't explain why are you tampering with my food," I said, still confused with the whole situation.

"We are tampering your food to finally see if all the theories we had come up with, so far, were true and as we saw your reaction to the soup that you are eating then that concludes that our experiment is a success." This time, Hermione answered my question.

"A success on what?" I asked as I was trying to understand them,

"The result of our experiment meant you are most likely to hunt and eat beings that have high magical power, as the soup was from a horned rabbit, a magical creature of the east. That would also include us, wizards, and witches along with other magical creatures." Draco replied with seriousness in his voice. "With it, we also concluded what creature you might have become."

I tensed as I heard him. My heart slam against my chest and my throat dried up, almost immediately. "What have I become, Draco?"

"Potter, you might be a Strigoi"  
\----------------------------------------


	16. Hermione's cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN
> 
> Author’s notes: This tale focus on the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred, and revenge along with it is hope and love. You have been warned!

From the previous chapter:

"That's good and all but that doesn't explain why are you tampering with my food," I said, still confused with the whole situation.

"We are tampering your food to finally see if all the theories we had come up with, so far, were true and as we saw your reaction to the soup that you are eating then that concludes that our experiment is a success." This time, Hermione answered my question.

"A success on what?" I asked as I was trying to understand them.

"The result of our experiment meant you are most likely to hunt and eat beings that have high magical power, as the soup was from a horned rabbit, a magical creature of the east. That would also include us, wizards, and witches along with other magical creatures." Draco replied with seriousness in his voice. "With it, we also concluded what creature you might have become."

I tensed as I heard him. My heart slam against my chest and my throat dried up, almost immediately. "What have I become, Draco?"

"Potter, you might be a Strigoi"

End of the previous chapter.  
\----------------------------------------

Chapter 15: Hermione's cry

"Am what?" I muttered as I was in a confused state as to what is the meaning of the word was uttered.

"A strigoi, Potter and that's just a guess but the convincing out of all our theories," Draco uttered once again as he intensely stared at me, waiting for my reaction as patiently as his expression showed. Unfortunately for him, I am not familiar with that word nor the about said a creature that he is speaking about.

As minutes pass by, it became clear to him my so obvious clueless state as he sighed heavily at me, in mixed frustration and sarcastic sympathy. 

He slowly turned to Hermione and sweep one of hand directing at her as if he was telling her that she will be the one to explain the current situation to me. Reluctantly, Hermione nodded at him then turn to stare at me with absolute determination. A look at Hermione that I fear for it means that whatever I have become or whatever she and Draco have discovered is utterly serious.

"Harry," Moine spoke in a hard but warm tone at me. "I want you to listen to me, calmly and don't let your emotion best you."

She waited for me to nod my head before continuing. "I'll start from when Draco found us in the forest."

\---------------------------------------

(Hermione's POV) 

INCARCEROUS!!!"

A too familiar voice shouted as ropes shoot up to entangle Harry and he got tied up to the enormous tree that was nearby. Snaring and crawling, the enraged Harry as the spellcaster has to continue casting a more inforcing spell to strengthen the ropes, ensuring that it won't break even with Harry's sudden development of super strength.

"Potter, I didn't know that you have become an animal." An arrogant voice said. "Seriously, you should have chosen a better meal."

Recognizing the voice, I woke up from my dazed state as I stood up and scramble to my feet as I look at our savior.

Unable to believe my own eyes as I saw who was it. I walk up to him, slowly. "Malfoy?"

Malfoy turned his head slightly towards me but he didn't let his eyes wander off from Harry's enraged state as he held onto his wand tightly and pointed it at my friend. 

"Yes, it is I," He said sarcastically. I almost rolled my eyes from his sarcastic and dramatic way of speech but I know this not the time to do such things. Harry needs me.

"Tell me, Granger. What is Morgan's name that did happen to Potter to make him...like this? Or do I have to pry it out of you? Because seriously, I really could use a bit of information and a reason, on why should I let Potter here live." He continued as he tried to encircled around Harry with a knowing look in his eyes.

A knowing look! Wait! Does he have a clue what is going on? He seems to! Oh my god! 

"It's n-not Harry's fault" Still trembling, as I spoke and unsuccessfully trying to control my eagerness to help my friend and my fear from my not so long time ago terrifying experience. "He just went out of control from the Acromantulas' attack."

Raising one of his eyebrows, Malfoy spoke in a deadly serious tone. "Explain."

I inhaled deeply, shaking my nerves desperately before releasing slowly. "Okay, I will tell you everything but first, we need to help Harry. I promise you that. So, please help us.

Malfoy stood there with his wand, contemplating and trying to come to decision. Minutes pass by so slowly, then finally Malfoy's expression changed into something else. 

"Don't!" I screamed as I tried to scramble from my weak legs, standing in front of Harry trying to protect him then I took a run to grab onto Malfoy's arm. "Malfoy, what should I do? I have done all the things that the books had to describe, ones that I got from Hogwarts. Some of their suggestions have worked! But this...I just don't know what to do anymore! Please, Malfoy help us!"

Standing straight with the aura of a regal prince, Malfoy merely turns to me."What benefit would I get out of this and why should I help you?"

I desperately took a hold of his jacket and yank it with so much brutal strength, that I have never known that was in me. "I'll do anything for my best friend," I said, harshly.

Malfoy sighs. "Alright. but be prepared, it's a good thing you're a Gryffindor because this is not a pretty sight to see." He warns me. "I want you to be ready with anything I ask for, Granger. Anything." He emphasizes.

Out from nowhere, he took out a shiny object, it was his ceremonial knife!

"What are you going to do with that knife to Harry, Malfoy?" I shouted, loudly.

"Shut up, Granger." He said in a very unusual calm manner then brought the knife to his left hand and slice across it. He cut up his own hand! "Malfoy! What hell are doing?!" I said as the blood drained off my face. Ignoring me, the blood from his hand was dripping fast but as soon as Malfoy did cut his hand, Harry started to struggle more. "What is happening? You are making it worst, Malfoy!" 

Malfoy didn't panic or flinch away but instead walk slowly towards Harry. And with that unusual action, it might have stunned Harry as he ceases all of his movements. Upon reaching Harry, Malfoy, unexpectedly, brought his cut-up hand to Harry's lips.

"Harry," Malfoy said in a gentle tone that almost took my breath away. "You don't have to suffer anymore. You can eat and drink as much as you want. Go on, eat."  
As soon as, Malfoy uttered those words to Harry, my best friend; who was so good, caring, and one of my important people in the world and who have suffered from alienation, fear, and rejection - I cried as I look at the scene in front. No matter how disgusting or disturbing it might look from the other people's perspective but for me, it is something warm and a hopeful scene unfold in front.

I continued to whimper and tear up as I look up to the sky.

'Thank you, Malfoy for saving Harry! Thank you! Thank you!' I continuously thanks Malfoy, my voice cracked and my sobs suddenly erupted from my body, as at last the reality of almost losing Harry hits me hard. 

\--------------------------------------  
"Granger, can you hear me?" Malfoy spoke gently at me as I stood there, staring at them in a complete daze. Blinking to awareness, I moved towards quickly.

"Slow down!" He spoke in a fast, hasty tone as he presses one finger from his uninjured hand on his lips; a gesture to indicate to keep quiet. "You don't want your friend to go loony just after I made him go to sleep."

"Harry, Is sleeping?" I uttered in a puzzled state but, that's impossible! Harry, ever since he had been turned, he was never able to sleep.

"Yes..." Malfoy said slowly, like how the snail moves as it creeps over the leaves and grasses, a manner that wasn't unnoticed. "So, Granger, as much as I would let you indulged yourself from wanting to stay look stupid as your mouth is still hanging open for any bug to enter it, I would rather not let you as I am seeing the back of your throat quite disturbing."

Embarrassed, as I was caught off guard by the one and only Malfoy, I, immediately close my mouth shut and started to look at our surroundings as we are still in the forest.  
I stood thinking deeply as to what to do and to reassess the current situation as Harry and I, both, lost our belongings from the spiders' attack along with our food and water supply as well as our tent.

Malfoy suddenly spoke. " Granger, are you thinking about where you will be staying then have no fear, I have a cabin, which I am staying in right now. I'm fine making accommodation for both of you.

My eyes turn to bulge as the offer was given by no other than Draco Malfoy, the heir of a pureblood family, that hated muggles. Especially, since, I have come to know the reason behind the said animosity. With no other choice and I am too stunned to say anything, I just nod my head at him. 

"One of my hand is still missing, so, if you be so kind, Granger please levitate Potter. I'll lead the way to my cabin." Malfoy said as he started to walk ahead of us.  
\-------------------------------------------

As soon as I spotted the so-called "cabin", it stood on top of a small hill. The cabin - no, it was wrong to call it - for it was more like a small mansion made out of fine white wood and grey-bluish stones, give off elegance and pristine. Then came a path with tiny white pebbles with a vast land laid in front of it, full of different varieties of flowers. A clear separation of the fairy-like state mansion from the dark forest. A walk near it, the side of the manor, I can see the vines climbing in an artistic manner giving a more majestic aura to the place.

Upon entering, I couldn't help myself to be completely amazed by the said place. Inside the manor, the light can freely enter making the place more surreal as the place was furnished by light colors - giving off a feeling of peace, warm and safe. Simple and elegant that was the best description of this house, an unexpected contrast from Malfoy's nature, who is known for his cunningness and coldness.

"Granger, you should sit down before you fall asleep on your feet." Malfoy quietly spoke from the doorway, as he stood there observing her and Harry.

"What?" I dumbfoundedly uttered. Then I realized that my legs were shaking and Harry was already laid on a white soft-looking couch.

'Oh, we're safe.' 

That's the last thought in my mind as darkness invaded and I heard Malfoy's shouts as I fell asleep.  
\-------------------------------------------------


	17. The Slytherin and Gryffindor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN.
> 
> Author’s notes: This tale focus on the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred, and revenge along with it is hope and love. You have been warned!

From the previous chapter:

"Granger, you should sit down before you fall asleep on your feet." Malfoy quietly spoke from the doorway, as he stood there observing her and Harry.

"What?" I dumbfounded uttered. Then I realized that my legs were shaking and Harry was already laid on a white soft-looking couch.

'Oh, we're safe.' 

That's the last thought in my mind as darkness invaded and I heard Malfoy's shouts as I fell asleep.

End of the previous chapter.

\----------------------------------------------  
Chapter 16: The Slytherin and The Gryffindor

(Hermione's POV)

The heaviness on my head and the ache on my legs are the first things that greeted me, as soon as I woke from my slumber. I slowly sat from where I had laid and brought my hand to massage my throbbing temples. It's a good thing, the bed was soft, which helps me to have a good sleep. I sighed as I let my other hand, appreciate the soft fabric of the mattress.

Wait a minute. A bed!

My eyes snap open as I turned around to assess my present situation. I was sitting on a sky blue queen size bed and underneath my feet was a velvet soft carpet that caresses my skin. The whole room was a mixture of shades and colors of light blue, creams, and hints of white. A balcony with curtains, draping over the windows and glass door.  
An unfamiliar room. I try to search through my memory for any clue as to where I was. For the moment, I was safe but panic started to erupt in my chest as an urgent question pop out from my head. 

'Where was Harry? Was he safe?'

Then, unexpectedly, a knock comes from the door, which eventually snapped me from my worrying. As the door opens, Malfoy steps in as he looks up to me.

"I see that you are awake, Granger." He spoke with a hint of surprise and a sharp tone.

As soon as I saw his face, memories started to flood in and I remembered what happened. Seeing my confused state, Malfoy patiently waited for me to caught up. An act that I appreciate, especially, coming from him. As flashes of memories start to overflow and almost overpower me, Malfoy slowly made his way towards me. Then, surprisingly, he places his now healed hand over my forehead. 

A surprised look appeared on his face.

"I guess even Gryffindors do get sick, too." He spoke after a while with his arrogant tone.

I laughed in a delirious state. Imagine, a pureblood, bully, and a Slytherin is now taking care of a Muggle-born, a lowborn, and a Gryffindor. Ron will have a fit if he knew. Sadness crept in as I remember him.

Raising his eyebrow at me, he grumbled. "Maybe, your fever had really wrecked you up, Granger."

He looks at me as if I was not sick of fever but instead, I have become mentally from all the things that had to happen to me. 

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy" I retorted in an annoyed tone. Then, a sharp pain erupted on the top of my head. "Ow!"

Sighing heavily, Malfoy pushed me back on the bed, gently; trying to make me, laid down.

"What?!" I, ghastly, asked. I am not used to this new Malfoy.

"Stop being stubborn, Granger." He said as he rolled his eyes at me. "Rest. One, dead last, and the troublesome brat are enough. I don't need another Gryffindor to drop dead on me."

I obediently laid down on the bed. Still unbelieving of the events unfolding in front of me, I slowly slip into a dream state as I saw him leave the room.

\----------------------------------------------  
"Granger, wake up!" a loud and annoying voice called out. "Do I have to say 'please' just to wake you up?"

Blinking into awareness, I slowly sat up. What greeted me was a jaw-dropping scene - Draco Malfoy, carrying a tray of food. Wow! I knew it! The world is really coming to an end. This just does not make any sense!

"Close your mouth, Granger! It's very unladylike," he grumbled as he saw my face. "Here -" He places the tray on the bed beside me."- eat and take this-" He spoke as he drops a vial at my lap. "Don't worry it's not poison. It is Pain relief potion." 

Just as fast as he came, he left, immediately.

Still, dazed, I look at the tray - a bowl of porridge and a glass of milk and I look at the vial at my lap, I smiled. Would you look at that! Who might have guessed that there was a cute side on Malfoy?

I took the tray and put it over my lap, the warmth radiating from the food, could be felt from the metal tray. I started to scoop the porridge and tasted it. It was warm and delicious.  
After finishing the porridge and drinking the potion, I decided to go down to deliver the used plate, utensils, and glass. Upon exiting the said room that I was staying in, I found myself walking along a beautiful hallway with high ceilings, floors and walls made up of white wood. The walls were decorated by paintings of different sceneries of nature - varying from mountains to ocean shores, each piece was wonderful and majestic but also mysterious. Some corners have pieces of furniture with the same color scheme as the room that I was staying in - pale, light, and cream. After a while, I came upon a stair that leads down and I took it. Reaching the bottom, I find myself again admiring what seems to be the living room - simple but elegant - the very first room that I saw before I pass out. 

"What do the Young Miss needs?" A small voice asked out from no-where.

Snapping me from my day-dreaming, I searched for the source of the voice. There, from the far corner of the room, a female house-elf stood. A flash of anger blooms in me as soon as I saw the little creature.

'Malfoy making this house-elf serve me. Doesn't he know that I was campaigning for the rights of the house-elves?! When I see him, I tell will him a piece of what's in my mind. Even he did save us!'

"I'm okay. Just tell me where the kitchen is." I said, smiling to the house-elf.

"Ah! Young Miss wants to bring those to the kitchen?" The She-elf asked in her tiny voice.

"Yes, please," I answered, gently.

"Okay, please follow me." She said as she leads the way.

As I was following her, I realize the she-elf was wearing a cute blue dress that surprises me to no end. Usually, house-elves are dressed in rags - the best example that I could think of is Dobby, who was also was once a house-elf serving the Malfoys but now, a free elf.

Following the little creature to the kitchen, what I saw there gave me an illusion that I might have been dreaming after all. Freaking Draco Malfoy was actually cooking while his house-elf was there! Malfoy must have heard as he turns to us and saw my ridiculous expression, choosing to ignore me - he called out. "Tiffany, help me. Start the oven would you?"

"Yes, Master Draco." The she-elf happily hop towards him. 

"But before that, Tiffany please take the things from Granger. She might drop it from shock." He said in an annoyed tone as he took a glimpse at me. "And Granger, pick up your jaw, would you?! This is becoming a habit of yours."

Flabbergasted, I kept on staring at him even Tiffany, the she-elf took the tray from me and have been giggling non-stop at my antics.

After a good minute, I finally come to terms with my inner struggle that this is really happening. I slowly took out a chair from the dining set and sat in an abandoned way as the chair creak from the forceful way, I sat down. Hearing the creak, I could hear Malfoy grumbled, quietly. 

After putting the pie in the oven, he took a step back as if admiring his work then also sat down in one of the chairs, opposite to me.

"So, what questions you might have for me, Granger?" He asked as he arranged himself then made a cue at Tiffany to get him some tea.

I stumbled as I don't know what to say maybe from too much shock that was in my system or I just didn't know where to start.

Malfoy silently waited for me as Tiffany served him tea.

"I..." I began but couldn't continue.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Malfoy took another cup of tea then push it towards me. "Tea, Granger?!" he offered. "For the nerves."

I stared at the steam from the cup of tea then eventually took a hold of it, with both of my hands. It took me for a while but the first question that came out from me was - where was Harry?

"Hmm...resting in one of the rooms." He answered slowly in a relaxing manner which helps me release the tension in my shoulders that I didn't know I had.

"Was he alright?" I asked, timidly. 

"Yes, he is." Malfoy muttered as he took another sip of his tea."Just malnourished."

"Malnourish?" That answer made me rise from sit. "What do you malnourish?"

Eying for a good measure, he started to swirl the content of his cup in a rhythmic manner, I can see a calculating eye.

"Granger, what do you think is the creature that Potter has become?" He finally inquires me.

I swallowed painfully as my throat dried up from this unexpected intense questioning. The fact that I absolutely have no idea is also painfully.  
Hanging my head in defeat, I finally uttered. "I have no idea, Malfoy."

"I see." He spoke more sympathetically. 

The silence that was between us except for the small tinkering sound of Tiffany, then finally, Malfoy let out a single sigh.  
"I might have an idea of what creature he had turned to. Judging from his behavior as well as the physical signs that he was showing but..." he stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"But?" I asked impatiently.

"I still need some proofs and of course your help for additional information in regards to what did exactly happen to him."

After thinking for some time, I finally come in terms. "Please, help us. Malfoy"

"Let me think about it." He answered.

"Malfoy-"I try to argue but was cut short as he raises his hand towards me.

"Granger, this is my decision and I need time to think. Please do respect my opinion and my rights even though Slytherins and Gryffindors are not in good terms with each other," he said in a mature manner.

I nod, understandingly.

"For now, I need my breakfast," he said.

\-----------------------------------------------

On the second day of Harry's seemingly coma state, I began to worry as there were no signs of him waking but Malfoy has a different option. 

"He needs strength, Granger. After rampaging like that and his very first-time real meal, his body is adjusting." He said confidently with a book in his hand as he sat on the lounge of his living room.

"How do you know?" I asked, harshly. 

"Let's just say, I have some experience and theories." He flipped a page and took a sip from his coffee.

"Experience? Theories?" I doubted him. How can anyone have the same problem as Harry?

"Stop doubting me. Let's say. Some of the pureblood families have creature blood - like the Bulstrodes are said to have giant's blood that can be seen with their physical attributes or the Zabinis are rumored to have sirens' blood that is associated with their allure. So, I know things, Granger." He stated nonchalantly.

Every word he drops made my eyes grow bigger, this is a revelation but doesn't seem to be bothering him that he is telling these all to a muggle-born.  
"Are sure you can tell me all of these things, Malfoy?" I asked seriously. 

He smirked at me. "Why, Granger. Even if I did, Do you have proof even if it might all be true?" 

I roll my eyes. A Malfoy is still a Malfoy. A Slytherin is still Slytherin. And he is both of those.

"How about your family? From what creatures did you came from?" I asked sarcastically, a trait that I got from him in the two days of my stay in his presence.

"Why, Granger! Do you have to ask? That would be the ancient Dragons and the Great snakes." He guffawed mockingly.

"Narcissistic brat," I uttered.

Waiting for him to stop his hysterical moment, I stared at him, annoyingly. Then, he stops as he wipes the tears from his eyes from too much laughing.

"Ah..., that was fun." He snickered at me. "Right, Tiffany?" He asked his elf as he turns his cup towards it and Tiffany dutifully refills the cup. "Yes, Master. Young miss Granger is funny." It said happily as it giggled, innocently. But I won't be fooled by that naive act and face.

In past days, I found out that Tiffany, was the personal elf of Malfoy and it was also bonded to him. A relationship between master and servant. At first, I was appalled by the said relationship and reprimanded Malfoy for making this poor creature force bonded to him - which eventually back-fired at me as it was really Tiffany, who ask for the bond contract and was the one, who brutally informed me about it. Adding that she sarcastically called me - Know it all Miss, when Malfoy is not around. I also found out that they seem to be innocent and smiling Tiffany is more sarcastic than her master.

A frown appeared on my face as I remember and learned never to judge by the appearance of any creature, be it a human or an elf.  
A lesson to keep.

"So, do tell of these - experience and theories," I said as I gritted my teeth together as I tried to lessen my irritation.

"I have some ideas of what creatures, Potter may have become in my list but I still do need some information to confirm my theories. I was hoping, that you would provide me those as the only best friend and confidant of Potter."

Grimace started to invade my face as I heard his words. "You forgot Ron, Malfoy. He is still Harry's best friend and Ginny, who is his girlfriend. Also, there are many more who are friends and who cares for Harry." I retorted.

"Really?" Malfoy's face had turned into a fake confused state before smiling and then he spoke in a sweet sickly fashion at me. " I glad for Potter. Really! I do. So, where are they?"  
I couldn't mask the pained expression that had surfaced from my face as I was also attacked with remorse and sadness as I remember the way - Ginny, Ron, and everybody's reaction to Harry's transformation. I couldn't defend them to Malfoy's accusation for I know too well that they did push Harry away. 

"I am not an idiot, Granger. Please do be reminded of that. You might be the most intelligent witch in our year but I am the most cunning wizard of our batch." He spoke in a smug manner as he arrogantly eyed me. "I know Potter was turned away from Hogwarts. If not, why do the two of you have been hiding in the forest away from Harry Potter's so-called friends and protectors?"

I turned away from him, denial swirl in my chest as it gripped my heart.  
Sighing heavily, he took his coffee-sipping silently before speaking again. "Granger, some people are a strong believer of light and dark. For them, there is no space for the gray side. If you are evil then you're only evil. If you are good, for them, you are only good. There is no neutral. For them, there is only black and white. Do you get what I mean, Granger? That is the philosophy of the society that we are living with, today."

"But that is not-" I began but was cut-off by Malfoy.

"Not fair?" He asked in a gruff voice then laughed in a cold and unhappy tone. "When does our world had the complete concept of justice and fairness? Did you not know that you also belong in that particular group - the light."

"What are talking about?!" I barked in anger as I was accused by Malfoy.

"You say that the house-elves are mistreated unfairly." He spoke calmly.

"And I am!" I said confidently. "Just look at how they treated by the wizarding families."

"There is some truth to what you speak but do you know that you are also robbing them of something else when you asked for their freedom?" He spoke gently but his eyes tell me of something else as he glare at me.

"What?" I utter in confusion. "Rob of what?"

"The reason for living and the source of their power." He said. "House-elves have been in slavery for too long, Granger. As you are trying to change the whole reason for their existence and the rules of their society. It is a vast and heavy blow in their history and the way of their living. What do you expect for them to do after attaining their freedom when they don't know where to go or what to do after being put out on the streets without any home, food, and, water? There are only a few who would hire a house-elf, Granger. Especially, in our today's and perspective view. Luckily, Dobby was put in Hogwarts and that is only one, house-elf. What about the rest, Granger? Will you able to support them? Provide food, water, and shelter? Along with it, is their source power, which is very unknown by a lot. Especially those, who isn't a pureblood - that an ancestor house has a magic core which also provides power and vitality to the house-elves that serve the masters of the home. No home, no magic, and no power. So, basically, you are sending them to an early death, Granger."

I grow pale as he explains to me everything and dread grew within me. 'What have I done?'

"Your intention is good but the result will be devastating." He said seriously. "Your goal will cause death for the house-elves. Their extinction."

Shaking, I inhaled deeply and realize that my every encounter of the house-elves that I tried to save clearly fear it and I am angry with my ignorance and arrogance. Now, I know what was Malfoy was talking about. I was only seeing the light side, My own point of view.

"Thank you, Malfoy for enlightening me," I uttered after inhaling and exhaling as I come in terms of my arrogance and lack of knowledge.  
"Always happy to correct you, Granger." He said finally, with a hint of teasing in his voice.

I raised an eyebrow at him. As his playful manner, erase the awkwardness and tension in the air.

"Hermione," I said.

"What?" He blinked at me with genuine surprise.

"Call me Hermione." 

Grumbling for a bit before he replied. "Then, you may call me Draco, Hermione."

"Yes. Thank you, Draco." I repeated as I smile at him. 

"Your welcome, Hermione." He spoke in an uncertain voice.

' Never judge a by appearance, what house they belong to, or their manner of speaking. I guess a Gryffindor can also become friends with a Slytherin.' I thought as I stared at Draco's face.


	18. Warm Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN
> 
> Author’s notes: This tale focus on the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred, and revenge along with it is hope and love. You have been warned!
> 
> Message: I am so sorry for everyone. It's been a while. I have been having issues with my laptop and I still don't have the money to buy a new or even fix this old laptop mine, so please bear with me. Thank you for understanding!

From the previous chapter:

"Your intention is good but the result will be devastating." He said seriously. "Your goal will cause death for the house-elves. Their extinction."

Shaking, I inhaled deeply and realize that my every encounter of the house-elves that I tried to save clearly fear it and I am angry with my ignorance and arrogance. Now, I know what was Malfoy was talking about. I was only seeing the light side, My own point of view.

"Thank you, Malfoy for enlightening me," I uttered after inhaling and exhaling as I come in terms of my arrogance and lack of knowledge.

"Always happy to correct you, Granger." He said finally, with a hint of teasing in his voice.

I raised an eyebrow at him. As his playful manner, erase the awkwardness and tension in the air.

"Hermione," I said.

"What?" He blinked at me with genuine surprise.

"Call me Hermione." 

Grumbling for a bit before he replied. "Then, you may call me Draco, Hermione."

"Yes. Thank you, Draco." I repeated as I smile at him. 

"Your welcome, Hermione." He spoke in an uncertain voice.

' Never judge a by appearance, what house they belong to, or their manner of speaking. I guess a Gryffindor can also become friends with a Slytherin.' I thought as I stared at Draco's face.

End of the previous chapter.

Chapter 17: Warm Hope

(Harry's POV)

I sat there, listening absent-mindedly to Hermione as she retells how she and Malfoy had spent the time together researching and finally coming to understand each other while I was in a deep sleep for the past 3 days. The conversation soon started to go into a more serious topic and my mind went into an alert mode. Apparently, Malfoy let Hermione took the initiative in slowly revealing the cruel truth of the possibility of me becoming a dark creature, specifically, maybe a strigoi but there was no certainty. He left the room, giving the privacy we need.

According to Hermione and based on the books that they have researched on, along with Malfoy's apparent testimony with the pureblood's heritage, a Strigoi is a creature that has risen from the dark side, akin to the ancient vampires and werewolves as they have bottomless lust for blood and flesh of any being and losing their sanity for the unbearable hunger that curses them.

I become dizzy and almost fainted on the spot if not for Hermione gently breaking down the facts and details when she got to the part that I might transform my features into what was describe as a monstrous being - a mixture of a wolf, bat, lizard or even a scorpion - that Hermione has to stop as I almost fell out from my chair.

"Maybe. I should really stop, Harry. You don't look so good." She mumbled as she looks at me in concern. 

I shook my head, not wanting to look so weak. "Please continue, Moine."

Reluctantly, Hermione continued in a more determined tone as the topic shifted to the possible solutions that they have theorized.

"Draco and I had an idea that might help you in reducing your craving if we feed you magical creature's flesh and scheduled you to have a bit of human blood from us." She spoke slowly. " For the cure, well...we still don't anything as for now but we will eventually find it!

I swallow with great difficulty as I shudder at the idea of eating any part of my best friend. I'm suddenly felt disgusted with myself and felt bottomless despair as there seem to no cure to this curse.

' If there will ever be a cure,' I thought to myself.

After finishing her speech, a deafening silence reign over us throughout Malfoy's kitchen, as I began to contempt the idea of becoming not a Human.

Suddenly, warm hands embraced my clenched fist, I look up. Hermione was staring at me - on to my eyes. "I know this might be difficult for you and I don't know to what extent, Harry but..." She inhaled and exhaled slowly and deeply. "If it helps, I'm still here for you, Harry. I'm your best friend."

Sighing, I smiled at her. "It helps, Hermione." Relief flash within my chest which was full of anxiety, pain, and tiredness. "You do help a lot, Hermione. Thank you."

"Your welcome, Harry." She said after a while.

\-----------------------------------------------

I returned to the room, that I previously slept in after the talk with Hermione was done. I felt tired as I laid on the soft mattress. An emotion engraves within me, starting to leak then erupt out from my chest - it was hot, painful and it is making me unable to breathe. Then I realize that I was angry. 

No. 

Not angry but it was more like hatred. I was full of hate within me!

I hated my life for what Fate took from me. First, my parents, who I never met and only knew through the stories of others then my childhood, which I spend with unloving relatives that prefer to make me feel unworthy of anything, and now, my life that I just earn recently by turning me into this monster that craves to eat even my best friends and my adopted family.

Why me?! A question that I continue to ask to no one, over and over again.

Why don't just kill me and be done with it?

I screamed in my head as hot tears fell from my eyes as hatred, anger, and remorse flooded and almost sweep me away. This is not fair, my life and everything!

'Of course, Harry dear. Didn't they tell you? Life is not fair.' A familiar feminine voice spoke, suddenly.

I sat up immediately as soon as I heard her voice. I knew who was it - My demon. "Shut up!" I yelled openly and unrestrained. I had enough! "Leave me alone!!!"

'Oh, feisty.' She giggled in my ears. 'But I can't leave you alone, Harry because I love to stay and mess you up.'

I screamed in anger and frustration as I run-up to the full-length mirror across my room, beside the drawer. The reflection showed a pale and beautiful monster with red eyes as she laughs at my misfortune. I strike at it, without care at that laughing face as I screamed at her to shut up. I curse at her and punched without stopping until my knuckles turn red and marred by the glass that tears my flesh until blood drip onto the floor. I continued until her image disappear from my sight. The mirror was busted and broken as the fragments scattered unto the floor with my blood painted all over them.

I panted heavily as I ungracefully flop my ass on the floor while pain aches as I stared at my butchered hand. I slowly straighten my back as I winced as my blood dribble more.

"Are you done?" A voice came from behind me. I turned immediately and saw Draco Malfoy from the door.

"Malfoy, What are doing here?" I grumbled as I hid my injured hand and peeked at the broken mirror to see if she was still there. Luckily, she was gone.

"As the owner of this house, I have to see to myself if somebody is trying to wretch my things, even if it's only a mirror." He uttered as he raised one of his eyebrows at me.  
I blushed in embarrassment as I remember how I took out my anger on his mirror.

"And might I ask, if why does my mirror deserve such treatment?" He asked casually.

I couldn't tell him the reason because only a lunatic can see another person in the mirror and even hear voices in one's head. 

"I'm sorry." I can only offer an apology. I heard a sigh from across the room, I fidget as blood drips from my hand.

"Potter, you're really a piece of work, aren't you?" He grumbled as he walks towards me, kneeling in front of me, and took my injured hand as he examined it. He took out his wand as he uttered a spell to remove the debris of glass shards, cleanse it, and lastly, healed it with a potion from his pocket as he added a few drops on my hand. Hissing as the potion took effect, the flesh mended together then he finally let go of my hand.

"Thanks," I whispered. After a while, he waves his wand again as he fixes the broken mirror - restoring it to its original form.

As if inspecting me, he took his time searching through every feature of mine then he grabs my arm and pulled me towards the bed. 

"Hey," I uttered.

"Stop being stubborn, Potter." He said as he pushed me to sit on my bed. "Here, drink this." He snaps his middle finger and thumb then out from thin air - a teacup with the warm concoction appeared on his hand.

"What's this?" I asked as I smelled the fragrance, it was surprisingly mouthwatering and had a calming effect on me.

"Hibiscus tea with a hint of my blood." He spoke indifferently.

I paled as I heard the mixture and pushed the teacup away.

"I don't need it." I pressed my lips hard as it forms a line.

"Why?" He asked. "Don't tell me that you are disgusted with my blood then I guess I'll ask Hermione."

"No. That's not it." I said, aggravated as to why he can't understand my stand.

"Hmmm..." 

I can feel his eyes on me with such intensity as if he was trying to find all the secrets hidden within me. After a while, he sighed then gracefully sat beside me.

"So, I guess it's not about the blood." He contemplates then continue after a minute. "but it's the act of taking from us - is what you are disturbed about, right?" He asked with a calm and understanding tone that surprise me so much as I could not help but openly gawk at him with an unabashed expression on my face. 

"How-" I began to utter but caught myself from asking. I blushed as I realize I was about to open up, of all people, is with Malfoy.

"I could tell by how you reacted and based on who you are, Potter." he smiled at me, in a lazy and kind of affectionate way, that it made me squirm uncomfortably as I realized that it felt strange within the pit of my stomach, not horrible but more of a pleasant feeling. "I could easily guess how your brain works weirdly." He smirked in a teasing way. 

'Whoa!' I blinked in dazed then shake my head to snap out of it as I began to sink in adoration and admiration for Malfoy 'This can't be happening.'

"Are you alright?" He asked as he saw me acting strangely.

I feel hot as I stutter: "Y-yes, just tired."

"Okay, then sleep after drinking this." He offered the teacup again.

I stared at the cup as I debated if I should take it or decline the offer more gently.

"Potter, it's given willingly and not taken forcefully." He said as he took my hand and placed the warm tea. "Just think of it as blood donation or to humor yourself, think of it as how a donor mother gives her breastmilk to another child." Then he took off as I laughed at his sarcastic comparison of my situation to a mundane matter.

"Thanks, Draco," I whispered as I stared affectionately at the teacup in my hand.

\----------------------------------------------


	19. Fleeting Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN
> 
> Author’s notes: This tale focus on the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred, and revenge along with it is hope and love. You have been warned!
> 
> Message: I recently received a helpful piece of advice and I want to thank that person for pointing it out for me. I am going to try to type faster and compose more diligent with this story with more ideas and with a more wholesome approach but I still couldn't promise if it will satisfy all the readers. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you see that I am trying and enjoy my story. Thank you.

From the previous chapter:

"How-" I began to utter but caught myself from asking. I blushed as I realize I was about to open up, of all people, is with Malfoy.

"I could tell by how you reacted and based on who you are, Potter." he smiled at me, in a lazy and kind of affectionate way, that it made me squirm uncomfortably as I realized that it felt strange within the pit of my stomach, not horrible but more of a pleasant feeling. "I could easily guess how your brain works weirdly." He smirked in a teasing way. 

'Whoa!' I blinked in dazed then shake my head to snap out of it as I began to sink in adoration and admiration for Malfoy 'This can't be happening.'

"Are you alright?" He asked as he saw me acting strangely.

I feel hot as I stutter: "Yes, just tired.

"Okay, then sleep after drinking this." He offered the teacup again.

I stared at the cup as I debated if I should take it or decline the offer more gently.

"Potter, it's given willingly and not taken forcefully." He said as he took my hand and placed the warm tea. "Just think of it as blood donation or to humor yourself think of it as how a donor mother gives her breastmilk to another child." Then he took off as I laughed at his sarcastic comparison of my situation to a mundane matter.

"Thanks, Draco," I whispered as I stared affectionately at the teacup in my hand.

End of the previous chapter.

Chapter 18: Fleeting feelings

Morning came. 

I woke up, surprised. It was very rare that I would have a good night's sleep without any dreams or disturbances with my overwhelming senses. Maybe that tea did help.  
I have to thank Malfoy, somehow.

Standing up from the bed as I stretch my body; twisting my hips and pulling my back muscles with ease. Again, no ache. Usually, my body would have some pain from adjusting because of my transformation.

Simply amazing!

I wonder in awe. While I was busy thinking, a knock sounded from the door. 

“Harry, are you awake?” Hermione asked through the door. 

“Yes, I’m up!” I answered. “Let me change first and I’ll be out.”

“Okay. Wear something warm. Draco said we will be going outside, today. Something about testing your abilities.” Hermione uttered. “See you in the kitchen. We’ll be having breakfast first.”

“Sure,” I muttered as I hop towards the drawers to grab some clothes. Pulling out a fresh pair of undies, a woolly fitted pair of black pants, and a faded red turtle neck sweater matching it with a pair of black rubber shoes. Then finally, checking myself in front of the mirror as I try to fix my helpless hair. It took me 6 minutes to finally give up on this bird nest hair of mine. At least, I am decent looking. I wouldn’t want Malfoy to think less of me; If I am wearing something sloppy. I went out of my room as I descended the stairs and walk with a skip in my feet as I slowly approached the kitchen.

“Hmm… Somebody woke up at the good side of the bed, today.” A voice uttered from the stove, stirring at what was supposed to be a pot of soup, as he looks up when I entered.  
Malfoy stood there, dressed with a white loose shirt and soft-looking dark brown khaki pants that fitted him like gloves, with his hand holding the stirring spoon and his other hand on his waist, emitting that calm, elegant, and mature aura that looks so temptingly sexy. 

I blushed at the sight of him as I felt my whole face burn, hotly. Dumbfounded by his beauty, I stood there like an idiot. 

“Harry!” Hermione gasped in surprise as she ogled at me with her wide eyes open. “You look good in that outfit.”

“Thanks,” I whispered as I suddenly felt anxious as I fiddled at my sweater.

Laughing, Hermione with her good nature, patted me at my shoulder – reassuring me that I look just fine and making me relax. I glanced at Malfoy with great anticipation.  
“Wow. Moine is right. That outfit looks good on you, Harry.” Malfoy's gaze held appreciation as he turns off the stove and walks towards me.

“H-Harry?” I asked as my heartbeat went wild from the moment, he uttered my name.

“Yes, Harry… Call me, Draco.” He said in a very savvy tone. “Of course, that is if you don’t like to?”

“I would! I like to!” I answered with so much vigor that made him, laugh at my antics. Yet, his laughter made me feel so hazy from its sound, and a small electric tingle passes by my whole body with so much glee. ‘Shit! I feel like I just like those squealing girls. This is so embarrassing!!!’

Hermione, from my side, raised one of her eyebrows in confusion and skeptically looks at me which made me calmed down. I scold myself for making an uncomfortable scene.

“Master, the bread from the oven is already baked.” The house-elf called out. Saving me from further embarrassing myself as the awkward moment vaporized. 

“Thank you, Tiffany.” He spoke with such gentleness. “Let’s eat.” Smiling at us as he led us and took out some plates while Hermione also arranges the utensils on the table. I went on by helping by setting the mugs.

Tiffany levitates the basket filled with bread, the pot of hot soup, and the teapot on to the table. Everybody settled down as each took a seat and serve themselves with a bowl of soup and a piece of hot pipping croissant, smearing with either butter or blueberry jam, and pouring for themselves a cup of tea to go along with their meal.

Before I could take a bite, Draco called out for my attention. “Yes?” I asked as I was holding the croissant before my lips. I was seriously hungry.

“Are you fine with that only?” He spoke tactlessly.

“Oh.” My eyes widen as I, seriously have forgotten my current situation. I can’t eat normal food, not anymore. I sadly put down my food unto the plate before me.

“Give it to me.” He said as he took look at my face. Maybe, he saw the defeat on my expression as he whispered to me.

With the question at the tip of my tongue, I silently pass over my plate towards him. He reaches out and places it on his side. “Tiffany, can you get the cooked bacon over the sink?”

“Yes, master, with pleasure.” Tiffany bounces from her sit as she was in the middle of her biting her bread and zoom towards the sink near the stove, coming back with a plate big slabs of meat semi-cooked to Draco.

“Thank you, Tiffany. You are the best.” He grinned at her as he took the plate.

Blushing, the house-elf returns to her seat as she continued with her breakfast. Draco took his time into cutting the meat into length-wise strips then placed some on my croissant then pass it on to me. 

“Here, try it out.” He said after giving it to me.

“What it is?” I asked as my mouth watered from the appetizing smell and the meat looked so juicy and tender.

“Eight-legged tiger.” He answered, plain and simple.

“What?!” I shouted in shock as I returned my gaze on the meat, with disbelief. “For real? Is there such a creature?”

“Yes, I guess here in our country, such creatures are rare but in the warm climate continents, they are mostly seen. The frustrating part is that the meat on your plate is from an old one. We can’t buy the young ones because that would be breaking the protection act on these guys but since eating it has good effects for the magical development of a wizard that’s why even old beasts are still popular within the wizardry community. Don’t worry it’s not that expensive. Father bought it from the black market, which was sold at half the original price.” He explained as he took a bite from his cut croissant.

“I would pretend I didn’t hear that for the sake of Harry, Draco,” Hermione warned as she sips her tea, staring at Draco with a reprimanding tone.

Nodding to Hermione as thanks for understanding and eventually returning his gaze at me, he gestured me with an urging nod to take a bite at the meat which was put on the top of my bread. Gulping, I, courageously, took a bite.

The meat and bread inside my mouth were like heaven to my taste buds. 

It was so delicious!

I close my eyes savoring the food as I moan in delight. The food in front of me, immediately, continuously to enter my mouth as I eat more with a happy tune, humming away. I never thought I would enjoy eating this much after what happened to me. I was wrong!

As I open eyes after finishing that delectable dish, I realized everybody was staring at me, with an exception of Tiffany, with a mixture of relief and amusement on their expression.

I cleared my throat awkwardly.

Giggling at my embarrassment, Hermione returns to her breakfast with a much more relax gesture as she was happy for me. Well, she always cared for me, that I am grateful for her. She then was in deep thought, fueled by my reaction to the said experiment that was ongoing, which is my food intake. 

I sighed. Typical Hermione…

Slowly glancing at the other person in the room, as my curiosity and my short-lived courage urge me, my body froze as soon as I caught a glimpse of him. He was staring at me with such intensity and a lazy and pleased smile appeared on his pink and plum lips. A hot rush spread throughout my body, I felt too warm underneath my skin and a chill electrifies me to the bones. I told myself to breathe as I become nervous and giddy at the same time.

‘Shit! Shit! Stop, Harry! You have Ginny! Stop crushing on Draco Malfoy!’

“Satisfied?” He asked in a whisper tone that had an additional effect on me as it brings more - the disturbing tremors in my body. I felt drunk, fulfilled, and overloaded in all my five senses, and crazily, I was bursting with happiness that I couldn’t describe what was happening to me. Confused, I bow my head and muttered: “Yeah.”

“That’s good to know.” He said as he returns to his tea, sipping sensually and elegantly. “Harry…”

Another shiver runs all over my body as he spoke my name. I was filled with anticipation. That’s when I know I had it bad.

‘God-damn it!’

I closed my eyes and slowly breathe in through my nose and breathe out through my mouth as I tried to collect my thoughts and do recreate the expression on my face that I know might be blushing from my excitement. There were so many things that I wanted to ask but I couldn't find the opportunity to inquiry about because of him being a great distraction for me.

"I had been meaning to ask, Draco why are you here?" I asked as I put down my fork and tried to focus on his hands rather than his face.

"What do you mean 'why I am here'? This is my cabin, Harry." He answered with one of his eyebrows raised.

"No, I mean. Instead of being at Hogwarts, why are you here in the forest?" I sighed and politely asked. "Not that I am not grateful for you being here with us, it is just-"

"Timely?" He offered as he took a sip from his drink.

"I am not accusing of anything!!!" The feeling of panic still racing under my skin, as I shook my head and wave my arms.

Smirking at my full-blown panic expression as he sniggered at me, which earn him of being elbowed by Hermione, who was glaring at him.

"It was all a coincidence, Harry. No need for any guilt or what-so-ever that is running in your head. I was sent here by my parents as a vacation. For me to clear my mind because of my misconduct behavior by cutting somebody's tongue. That's all to it," He grinned at me.

"Might you, Draco. That was quite, an extreme way to get revenge on someone," Hermione scowled at Draco as she was reminded of that scene at Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Really? I think I was lenient enough," Draco said casually.

"Draco!" Hermione grumbled. "Burned off a girl's tongue!"

"Cut-off, Hermione." He answered back with a calm tone.

"That's the same, Draco!!!" Hermione retorted.

"Then, tell me, Hermione. What will you do if you ever meet Corner again?" He asked with a wide smile that was too far from a kind one.

I froze upon hearing that name.

Hermione froze as well. Her back was straight as a rod, her fists clench so tight that it turns her knuckles' white and her face promise a clear sign of pain for Corner.

"I understand." She said, her lips were so tight that form in a thin line. "I'll cut off his dick,"

Draco and I cried "Hermione!" in unison.

I called out her name more of disbelief of her hearing her say something so vulgar while Draco called out her name with amusement and proud tone as he muttered: "So, Gryffindors could be taught. I am proud of you, Hermione!"

"Brat," I whispered under my breath.

\-----------------------------------------------

I’ve become too conscious upon discovering my new profound emotion towards my so-called savior, a long-time rival, and now my ex-enemy. I subconsciously, glance towards him and couldn’t stop myself from fidgeting about my appearance and I, even, watch out on how I should act in front of him, despite my reluctance to accept that – this is happening to me at this point of my life.

As agreed, after finishing our breakfast, we went out to try out some of the theories that Hermione and Draco have formulated on the past few days when I was still was knocked out.

As we exited the beautiful tiny mansion, what greeted us was the warm ray of morning sunlight and the overgrown yet elegant garden of Draco. An aroma of herbs and flowers gently float over us as the fresh and cool wind had blown towards our direction. Just beyond the makeshift fence, made of the stock up white stones, were rows of pines and wild bushes - a formidable barrier, if I say so myself as it did its purpose of hiding the whole infrastructure.

“So, our agenda for this day are 2 main points. Firstly, we’re going to test your abilities.” Draco spoke as his eyes wander from the greenery of the lush forest to my very own emerald eyes, making me conscious as his silvery gaze stared at me with interest and intensity.

“I-.” I started as my voice crack and my heart galloped a mile away. I cleared my throat as I felt the warm blush crept over my cheeks. “Mione and I already tested it out”

“I know.” He said in a matter-fact tone.

“Then. Why?” I asked him.

“I want to compare them from the previous data, there might be another development in terms of skills or feature that might have to escape your notice.” He explained in his cool and alluring voice.

“Oh. Okay.” I muttered feeling like an idiot. ‘I should have thought of that.’

“Then, the second agenda is we should hunt some creatures for your consumption, Harry.” He said afterward as he took out his wand and casting a spell to let us out from the barrier of his huge cabin.

“Hunt?!” Both Hermione and I asked at the same time with flabbergasted expressions on our faces. 

“Yesssh…” He smirked at us as he slowly answered, prolonging the ‘s’-sound of the word, making me gulped so hard. He trudged through the forest path and we hurriedly follow him.

“How? Where?” Hermione asked in a surprised tone. She was just as bewildered as me at the thought of us hunting in the deep forest.

“My. My. Hermione, I won’t even suggest it. If, I didn’t know how to. To answer your question. Yes, I do know-how and to answer the question: where. We’ll just have to find them, right?!”

He shrugged both of his shoulders in a relaxed and arrogant manner, which frustrates me to no end. 

‘I wish I can snatch the smug look on his face.’  
\-------------------------------------------------


	20. Overwhelmed and Captivated (part 01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This scripture was based from the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN
> 
> Author’s notes: This tale focus on the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred, and revenge along with it is hope and love. You have been warned!
> 
> Message: I cutting this chapter into 2 parts for research issues. Sorry for the long wait.

From the previous chapter:

“Hunt?!” Both Hermione and I asked at the same time with flabbergasted expressions on our faces. 

“Yesssh…” He smirked at us as he slowly answered, prolonging the ‘s’-sound of the word, making me gulped hard. He trudged through the forest path and we hurriedly follow him.

“How? Where?” Hermione asked in a surprised tone. She was just as bewildered as me at the thought of us hunting in the deep forest. 

“My. My. Hermione, I won’t even suggest it. If, I didn’t know how to. To answer your question. Yes, I do know-how and to answer the other question: where. We’ll just have to find them, right?!”

He shrugged both of his shoulders in a relaxed and arrogant manner, which frustrates me to no end. 

‘I wish I can snatch the smug look on his face.’

End of the previous chapter.

\----------------------------------------------

Chapter 19: Overwhelmed and Captivated

Draco's confident form as he crouched near the ground, almost concealing himself to the grass and blended with the bushes. His muscles flex under that well-fitted black pants as he was about to pounce like a graceful predator, his dilated eyes were focused on the prey, which was a great moose. It was at the edge of the grass-field meadow near the edge of the dark forest as it seems to be protecting its herd that was currently grazing. 

Draco's poised posture and his elegance made me swallow as my mouth, which was full of spit as I was salivating from the site that I was seeing. Then, suddenly, he took a sprint - his steps were so light and soundless - and on his hand, he has his wand ready to strike at any time - like a sharp dagger.

'Shit! Stop admiring.' I scolded myself but my eyes were still on him without any intention to shift my gaze as I was afraid that I would miss anything.  
I was just so fascinated with him.

With my enhanced vision, I saw him muttered a spell as a gush of wind slice the great moose's neck killing it instantly as it fell. 

The herd upon seeing their leader got killed off, run away in panic as I heard the thundering stomps of their hooves.

"Harry," Draco called out as he stood up from crouching position and gaze at the dead moose with deep thought.

"Yes," I answered back without hesitation after walking out from where I was hidden.

"Come here." He said as he beckoned me with his hand. " Let's start with this one to test our theory about you."

"Huh?" Confused, I went to him as he kneeled and turn the moose's head to bring the sliced part into my view.

"Try drinking this moose's blood." He said as he tilted his head to look at me but my vision strayed unto his pale neck that wasn't covered by his winter coat. To me, his neck was more tempting than the moose's blood.

"Okay," I muttered as I kneel beside him and bend my waist to bite on the open flesh of the animal. It was disturbing but for the sake of our safety and my sanity, I have to do this. As I suck on the animal's blood, I felt little satisfaction as I try to savor the taste of blood but to my dismay, it has no great effect on me. I raised my head to Draco as my bite my lower lips and I felt inside corners of my eyebrows slanting upward.

"I see." He said with half-lidded eyes and a frown on lips.

"Draco." Hermione, who has been quiet this whole ordeal, spoke at last. "Thus, this means Harry can only replenish himself by eating creatures with magical abilities?"  
Draco nods at Hermione as a sign of agreeing to her conclusion.

I sighed as I massage the ache between my eyes in frustration.

'Just Great!'

\----------------------------------------------

I stared at the white ceiling of my temporary room as I recalled the whole day. After finding out my chosen and specific food which is magical creatures it also includes wizards and witches in the menu, ('Horray!' I screamed sarcastically.) the rest of the day was spend on re-evaluating my skills. so far, all of the previous data was still the same except for my regeneration ability, according to Hermione, I healed 5 times faster than an average human being. 

'What joy!' I rolled my eyes, more reason to be pushed away for being a freak. 

But what got me in contemplating is my demon. She has been showing less and less, the last time she appeared to me is when Draco almost saw her through the mirror, which was a month ago. Don't get me wrong, I am more than happy for her to just disappear and never come back but I feel that the more she is away, the more she is preparing a bigger and nastier surprise for me. 

I know I am being pessimistic but there is a gut feeling inside of me that just won't go away.

"Knock. Knock. A knut for a thought?" A feminine voice sounded out from the direction of my open door. Hermione stood there holding two steaming hot mugs with I suppose to be chocolate, I could tell from the smell. 

"Hmm..." I replied nonchalantly as I slowly sat up to give her space to sit on the bed. Hermione sat beside me as she offered me the other mug.

"So... care to share your thoughts?" Hermione asked as she took a sip of her chocolate drink.

"I was just thinking if we ever could go back to the way it was before," I muttered with a regretful sigh while casually taking a sip of that hot chocolate which I assume Hermione already did the privilege of adding drops of her blood. "Before all these happen."

"I don't know, Harry." 

There was a margin of silence with a solemn aura engulfs us before Hermione spoke again. "But not all was a lost cause. At least, you have Draco to focus on." 

"What!?" I stood up from the bed with a mixture of shock and panic. My face became blazing hot red as I shook my head. "What are you talking about, Hermione?!"

"What did you think I was talking about, Harry?!" Hermione answered with another question as a smirk appeared on her lips. A familiar smirk that I know too well.  
The famous Malfoy's smirk. 

I was certain that Hermione was teasing me.

Worse, she knows!

"Hermione!" I grumbled at her as she suddenly laughed. Forcing her to set her mug down on the bedside table as she laid down on the bed, trying to control laughter.

"Now, I know why Draco loves to tease you, Harry. Your reaction is so funny." She gasps as she slowly sat after finishing her giggling.

"I have to stop Draco influencing you too much, Hermione. You're becoming more like him with your everyday interaction." I muttered as I was annoyed by it.

"Why? Jealous much?" Hermione continued to tease me. "Don't worry his not my type."

"And your type is Redheads with freckles?" Someone asked me from behind.

"Draco." Hermione retorted back with a frown on her face as She turned towards the blond.

I laughed as it was true after all.

"Thanks, Draco. Finally, there is somebody who can retort against Hermione." I turned expecting Draco but what I did not expect is what he would look like but soon I did see him. My whole body froze as well as my mind. My eyes never stray again.

"Your Welcome, Harry" He smiled at me. 

Draco was wearing a black satin bathrobe that seems cling to the shape of his body as the belt loosely tied around his waist making it possible of a gap between the robe, showing a bit of his flushed white chest while he gently rubbed a white cotton towel over his hair which was still wet as I could see droplets of water on some the strands of his hair.  
I think if I don't pinch my nose now, I might have a nosebleed.

And that would be embarrassing.

Seriously, this is killing me.

I silence myself as I bowed my head down, afraid that he would notice my flushed face and my ogling. 

"How about you, Harry?" He asked as he struts towards us.

"What?" Surprised by his question, I flinched and raised my head.

"Is red-heads are your type as well?" He sat elegantly across us, on the cushioned chair then, raised one of his legs, laying it over his other leg. Making a way for the bathrobe to reveal a large portion of one of his pale thigh to me.

"Huh," I replied like an idiot.

"Well, Harry had just added a new category in his type list just recently," Hermione spoke confidently that I felt all the alerts going off inside my head. I tried making signals at her to make her stop from saying anything nonsense about this topic. 

"Really?" Draco said as his curiosity got him. "What could it be?"

"Blond hair," Hermione said with a smile. 

"Hermione!!!" I screamed at her as my face turned into a different kind of red shade.

"Specifically, with ash grey eyes." Hermione followed up.

"Mmmhh..." Draco replied as a slow and seductive smile appeared on his face. "Is that so."

Oh, God. Kill me now.

\----------------------------------------------

It's been more than a month ever since 'that incident' happen at Hogwarts, Hermione and I have been able to settle down here at Draco's tiny manor. A lot has happened since then. Doing trial and error of what to expect from my change or speculating where did this curse come from for me to change but there's one thing for certain: it's high time now that Draco goes back to school.

Hermione and I couldn't go back. 

We have become fugitive. It's a problem that we have to face, eventually.

A pang of guilt that I have confessed to Hermione for causing her to jeopardize her life for me in which she denied forcefully.  
She told me, that it was not my fault.

Draco spoke to us that, it was fine for us to use his tiny manor since no one can enter except for him and his bonded house-elf, Tiffany. He also told us that the manor is surrounded by anti-detection, anti-trespassing, and protective barriers. He assured us that we are welcome to stay. He even gave us the password and key for us to able to access the place.

It was embarrassing enough that we bring him so much trouble but it was a relief, that we have a place to stay. But even, all the guilt that I have that doesn't stop me from the feeling of 'not wanting' Draco to leave. 

I know this is being selfish.

I already scolded myself for feeling this way and I am weird out with myself when I know that Draco was just going back to Hogwarts. I could still see him in summer break or maybe in the Christmas break. If he could spare a bit of his time to see us. 

Ugh. Why do I feel like a lovestruck fool?!

I am already at the end of my wits as I am finally admitting to myself that I am officially aware that I am attracted to my ex-rival. 

Yes, guys.

I have bent the knee as I surrender to my heart and to the walking temptation, which is Draco. 

Should I tell him? You say. 

My answer is...

NO. 

How in the world should I tell him and the next question is Why should I tell him?

I still have Ginny and... Draco might not be into guys. Especially, not a male monster. 

Ugh! I got so frustrated as I started to gnaw at my nails, a new bad hobby that I have developed from these past few weeks.

Ï wish I could just ask Hermione what to do. But then, again that would be a bad idea. I could just imagine Hermione recommending a book to me, which is entitled 'How not to fall in love with your ex-rival.', right?

Plus, it might not work that way, that is because I could feel that Hermione is happy with the relationship I have with Draco and might even encourage me to turn it in a different direction. A direction, that I am trying to avoid. 

I already know Hermione's opinion on Ginny's reaction towards me when I turned into this creature in front of them but I could understand Ginny's shock and terror because I do fear the creature that I have become.

I just wish we can reconcile with each other, after all, I still love her and she loves me. 

I know I am being a hypocrite with my growing affection towards Draco but Ginny is my first love and my girlfriend. That's why, I want us to be together then maybe, this crush that I have for Draco will vanish or turn into a love for a friend.

I sighed again as I climbed down the stairs and reached the living room while I re-arrange my dark grey shirt, black baggy cargo pants, and laced up high cut hunting boots.  
"Harry, what took you so long?" Hermione said as soon as she saw me. 

She got up from her seat, coming to me and tug my sleeves. I frowned at her as I was still angry at her for that incident. 

She grinned at me, as she knows why I still irritated at her. Dressed in her light brown hunting gear: long sleeves shirt with black leather armor patches on her vital areas and tight leather pants with a dragon -scaled boots, courtesy of Draco, she was sitting down in one of the cushioned-sofa as she was waiting for me beside was Draco with his black turtle-neck long sleeves shirt emphasizing his pale skin, skin-tight cargo pants - leaving no need for imagination what was beneath them, and a half-metal chest plate covering only his left pectoral as the leather straps tied and wrapped his upper torso enhancing his muscles.

"Shall we go?" Draco said as he heads outside.

' Why does he have to look so good?' I grumbled to myself.


	21. Overwhelmed and Captivated (part 02)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This scripture was based on the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN
> 
> Author’s notes: This tale focus on the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred, and revenge along with it is hope and love. You have been warned!
> 
> Note: I am sorry for the delay. Busy as hell because of the Quarantine And COVID cases uprising here in my place, especially when you a health care provider. Oh well! On to the story.
> 
> P.S: This chapter was inspired by the animes that I have been binged watching lately.

From the previous chapter:

I sighed again as I climbed down the stairs and reached the living room while I re-arrange my dark grey shirt, black baggy cargo pants, and laced up high cut hunting boots.

"Harry, what took you so long?" Hermione said as soon as she saw me. 

She got up from her seat, coming to me and tug my sleeves. I frowned at her as I was still angry at her for that incident. 

She grinned at me, as she knows why I still irritated at her. Dressed in her light brown hunting gear: long sleeves shirt with black leather armor patches on her vital areas and tight leather pants with a dragon -scaled boots, courtesy of Draco, she was sitting down in one of the cushioned-sofa as she was waiting for me beside was Draco with his black turtle-neck long sleeves shirt emphasizing his pale skin, skin-tight cargo pants - leaving no need for imagination what was beneath them, and a half-metal chest plate covering only his left pectoral as the leather straps tied and wrapped his upper torso enhancing his muscles.

"Shall we go?" Draco said as he heads outside.

' Why does he have to look so good?' I grumbled to myself.

End of the previous chapter.

\-----------------------------------------------  
Chapter 19: Overwhelmed and Captivated Part 2

"Are you sure about this, Draco?" Hermione asked as we trudged the wild bushes and the ancient trees of the forest. "Should we just hunt in the meadow, like the other day?"  
Draco blinked in surprise. The wind whisked through the woods, carrying a scent of earth and herbs. "We need to, Hermione. Magical creatures seldom come in the meadow that is why we need to hunt in the darker and deeper part of the forest."

I lifted my head and sniffed the air. I peered around a thick tree and looked up the pathway. It was too dark for any human to see and artifacts are a must to see through the dark, but for me, the faint light that escapes the leaves of the thick trees was like sunshine streaming between the leaves: every detail was sharp to my eyes. I had my wand on my hand, ready anytime at the slightest noise.

Hermione and Draco could not see very well like me but at least, Draco brought two pair of his enchanted dark vision goggles for them to use. They also held their wands with their dominant hands. 

A bird screeched, cutting the silence. No one relaxed until the bird flew past by. After a few minutes of wandering in the forest had turned into hours. I smell a scent tantalizing this time. Excited, I signaled at Hermione and Draco to get ready, my whole body vibrating. Like it was getting ready to hunt, different in the way I respond to the great moose that Draco killed. I heard the rustling of the bushes and creaks of the branches that broke from being step on. A faint shadow emerged from the darkness and advanced down the thick trees.

A creature that resembled a man with bowed legs and thick, brutish arms and twisted face with rows of sharp teeth emerged from the darkness, grunting as it scavenges the area for food. It was holding a club as a weapon as it swings around beating the bushes to scare the small creatures that were hidden.

"Hobgoblin," Draco whispered, crouching down slowly.

Hermione tensed up and paled as she heard Draco. She gripped her wand as she nervously followed Draco, hidden behind the thick bushes that surround us, I also end up following her as she pulled me down in urgency.

I stared at the creature rampaging the bushes just 3 feet away from us as I convinced myself that I needed to do this now as a big step in accepting my reality. I have to eat to satisfy my urges which leads to preventing any unavoidable accidents, that might happen. I cannot drown myself with self-pity because nothing good will come out of it and lastly, I need to be strong for the people, I love, especially Hermione for sacrificing so much for me along with Draco, who is becoming important to me as well.

I stood up slowly with quiet resolved under the dusky sunlight, then strode towards my intended prey. Hermione grabbed a hold of my shirt as she shook her head trying to convince me to stop but I gently shook her hands off and silently signal her my determination which eventually made her understood as she sighed and nod.

I slowly crept closer, keeping my wand ready. I took a last steady breath and took off, running towards it as I barked, "Sectumsempra!!!"

A blast of strong magic came from my core flowing to my wand then shifted to the Hobgoblin. Unable to react on time, the Hobgoblin got sliced into half separating his upper body from his lower body, making tremble in fright. I was not ready for the strength of my magic. I cursed and spun around with disbelief in my eyes as I look at Draco and Hermione for answers.

Hermione was also flabbergasted as her mouth was wide open in shock.  
Fortunately, Draco was still level-headed as he struts to the unfortunate prey that I just killed. He observed for several long minutes before he patted on my shoulder, making released the tension that I didn't know that I had. 

"I guess you can tap in your modified magic core now, Harry." He said casually. "Which makes me wonder if after the creature you are becoming might be from an inheritance after all."

"Inheritance?" I asked. "But no-one in the Potter has dark creature blood"

"I don't mean that," Draco answered back with contemplation.

Hermione gasped as her eyes widen with realization. "Maybe, the cave that we accidentally entered before is an ancestral burial, Harry! Pureblood family with magical creature inheritance!"

I stared at her.

Then, suddenly my ears picked up a rustling sound. I stood up, alarmed. "Guys, I think it's not the right time to think about this stuff right now."

"I agree," Draco said with urgency in his voice. I guess he was also aware of the upcoming danger.

"What do you mean guys?" Hermione looked at us with confusion and alertness.

"We got company."

\-----------------------------------------------

Emerging the dark woods, nine figures came with grunting and with their clubs. One of the hobgoblins, was leery over us as he held his enormous club high up then settling it over his shoulder with confidence and glee.

"Run." Draco hissed harshly, as he pulled Hermione spurring towards the direction of his tiny manor. I followed after as I jammed my feet from the ground to help me have a good kick start. Draco suddenly whips his wand with a spell, firring, "Bombarda." with such accuracy, killing off, one of the Hobgoblin and injuring another.

We dashed as fast as we can, following behind us closely we're the hungry creatures. I saw a flicker of movement to our left, then a giant hobgoblin appeared, apparently, its target was Hermione as it reached out to grab her hair. Draco immediately reacted by pulling her but was a bit slower than the Hobgoblin. I raced over and brace my body as I smashed my back and shoulder to the snarling Hobgoblin then we came tumbling as we lost balance.

Hermione cried out for me, in panic and terror.

I flew back and slammed to the ground as I grunted in pain. The creature stood over me, leering at me. The monster was tall, grayish in color with bulging muscles over his shoulders to his arms and thighs to his legs. Nails so sharp that they can tear flesh with ease. His powerful handheld a wooden club.

"Harry, run!" Draco snarled as he cleaved another Hobglobin with a spell. The creature in front of me roared and swung his club with great strength. I jerked back as the club missed my head within an inch. I spun around as I grab my wand which I had accidentally let go when I dived and grab the hobgoblin.

The grayish creature pursued me as he called out for another to chased me down. I desperately thought of a spell as I turned and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

With my enhanced magic abilities, the two Hobgoblin went flying as high as 10 feet before falling down the ground with a loud thud sound. I rushed back to Draco and Hermione.  
"Stupefy!" Hermione shouted, successfully knocking down one goblin near her. Making it, only four remaining to face off.

A scent of a familiar person's blood spread throughout the area before I heard Hermione's frantic shout.

"Draco!!!," A loud cry came from Hermione then there was a loud smack, and Draco doubled over, blood streaming down his arm as I saw a part of his broken bone protruded, breaking his arm's flesh. He shielded Hermione from a blow that the monster sneaks in when both Draco and Hermione were facing off the other three hobgoblins.

The hobgoblin beside Draco chortled in triumph and grinned evilly as he raised his club for the kill. My blood boiled and anger flowed within me as I saw Draco was in grave danger. I gave a ferocious scream as it tore from my chest and run out from my mouth. A kind of sound, which I might never able to make if I were still a human, startling the creatures as they turned towards me. They made a guarded stance as they were alerted by my presence. I stood tall and straight as all my fear and hesitation disappeared that instant. Replaced by energy waiting to burst out, as I growled in an animalistic way. The remaining hobgoblins realized that there was something wrong as they slowly back step away from us. 

Blue crackling like tiny lightning started to emit around my body as I snarled in anger. "Don't touch him!" I charge without care, as I was fueled by anger and at my hand, I whipped out my wand and gritted out a spell, "Fiendfyre!!!" 

A fire rose as the flames formed a shape of a giant serpent, its mouth was wide open as it swooped down the running hobgoblins enclosing them within as its fanged pierced them, one by one until there was no more of them. Their screams please me as I laughed like a lunatic. I watched the flames roaring and burning the surrounding trees as well.

"Harry! HARRY, PLEASE STOP!," A weak voice shrilled from afar. "THAT'S ENOUGH."

Hermione stood there as she came stumbling towards me and grabbing my shirt. "Draco is fine now. Please stop."

"Draco..." I snapped from my dazed then controlled the flames to stop until it vaporized. I stood panting, clenching my hands as I tried to relaxed. Exhaustion washed over me like I was weak from not eating for a week. My knees buckled and I slammed to the ground as my conscience started to fade.

\-----------------------------------------------

It seems the Hobgoblin that I just killed off was a scout and following close to him is his herd. Upon smelling the blood of their brethren, they attacked us. We were lucky enough that we survive that hunting team but were unfortunate to encounter them. Worse, Draco was injured as he shielded Hermione because I was too distracted. I panic and released a dangerous spell that almost set the forest on fire and might have killed both Draco and Hermione. It's a good thing, Hermione was there as she was the one, who fixed Draco up and snapped me out of my outburst. 

She was the one who also took the liberty to extract the blood from the bodies of the hobgoblins while I was knocked out and I only woke up after an hour. Draco was resting beside me as we were under the tree, waiting for me. My strength returned to me when Hermione gave me some extracted blood from the bodies of the creatures. I burned their bodies afterward and carried Draco on my back while I silently submerged in guilt and the feeling of uselessness. 

Draco just let one tired but amused laughter as he said, "I'm fine."

\--------------------------------------------

So here I am again sitting on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I was once again back to level zero.

I sighed. I can't keep doing this.

First things first, I have to apologize to Draco and then to Hermione. I was too careless and overestimated my abilities which resulted in us, almost dying out there.  
Hesitating and unsure, I clobber down the stairs as I peek out the window. It was already late at night, the stars and the moon were already high above the sky.  
Upon reaching the living room, Draco was sitting down on one of the couches as he seems to have a tea at hand while he was staring at the flicker of the flames at his fireplace along with the creaking of the wood that snaps under the fire. 

I stood there, mesmerized and nervous as I clasped my hands together, staying like that for a while. Draco finally stirred from his seat.

"Harry." He whispered as he gazed at me and slowly stood up, waltz towards me. "Are you okay?"

Gulping down hard, a modicum of strength came to me. I whispered, "I am sorry..."

He remained silent as he stop-midway his steps. "For what?"

"I wasn't able to protect you," I confessed. "You were wounded because of my carelessness."

"It's fine." He said with an amused tone. "I lived, right?"

I stared at his feet, as I can't seem to face him.

"Harry. I prefer a 'thank you' than of 'a sorry'," He said, titled his head down as I look up at him.

Confused, I uttered, "What?"

His eyes surrounded by those thick and long light blond lashes were flushed with a light more dazzling than any star and full of resolute. He spoke, "It does not mean that the title of 'the boy who lived', that it's a must for you to need to carry a burden of being perfect and having absolute power. No one is perfect, believe me, I know. So, you don't have to be responsible for everything and everyone. 

Your no god, Harry. That's why don't blame your self always. Remember, you are Harry. A wizard. Stubborn and cute. Awkward teenager or the brave hero but foremost, what is important is: Harry is Harry. That's who you are. Don't forget it.

And Harry, I am also capable. I am after your rival. So that's why for this incident instead of an apology, I really would like for you to thank me."

I choked as his words comforted me more genuinely. I felt like crying and for some reason, at the same time, happy. My chest lightens up, all of a sudden. 

"Thanks, Draco." I grinned at him.

"Your welcome, Harry." He smiled at me, warmly.

With determination set in my mind, I stared at him and felt pain as I clenched my fists, saying word by word, like a vow. "This kind of thing...I definitely won't let it happen a second time."

To let Draco be hurt because of me... This kind of thing, absolutely cannot happen again.

Draco raised his eyebrows with some surprise. Seeing my serious face, he nodded after a moment. 

His thoughts shifted and without speaking, without any warning, he turned his head, fixing his gaze steadily on me. 

Ah. Shit! My heart gave a thump.

Those eyes were like a gem, dazzling me into a chaotic state. 

My thoughts and my disobedient heart that had gone wild that got me so distracted and I didn't notice the other person's action. Suddenly, Draco tackles me and firmly hugged me. Caught off guard, I was first shocked, and then slowly, my face turned red. 

Draco was ecstatic, one of his arms was wrapped around my neck and refused to let go while his other hand rubbed my messy hair, continuously calling my name by my ear." Oh... Harry...Harry...How can you be so cute?" He laughed in a breathy tone as he teased me relentlessly.

I held up my hands cause I didn't know where to put them in case, I might accidentally place them somewhere inappropriate. 

I surrender to him as I scolded my erratic heart telling it to, "be quiet".

"Don't call me that." I scowled at him, indignified from being called cute. "...And stop hugging me, it might lead me to assume something else," I whispered the last part.

He blinked surprise. "Wow. Hermione is right about you, being a thick head."

"Huh?" I asked, dumb-founded.

He looked at me as one of his eyebrows was raised and his lips curved into a half-smirk. Sighing, he said to me. " I guess I have to make the first move."

He leaned close to me as his face was an inch away from me. "Harry, If you don't like this, just push me away." He muttered as his lips descended on my own. Soft and sweet with a hint of mint to it, that was Draco's taste as he kissed me into total oblivion. 

My heart was like a wild animal that was running at 100 kilometers per minute as I began to feel dizzy while my body is burning up. I trembled with excitement and almost growl with my growing arousal.

Then, he raised his head to separate our lips as he heard me. I gasp and whine with the sudden interruption of this addictive feeling.

Draco looked at my eyes as he seems to search for answers but I couldn't wait for any more seconds, I just want his lips on mine then I pull him and devour those tempting lips.  
Maybe, Draco didn't expect my aggressive reaction, that's why he shudders and gulp for air as my mouth sucks on his lips in a rough and possessive way.  
I don't even know that I would react like that. It's like a dam, which was full of water, had broken down and all the emotions that I have been keeping just flowed in and drown all the rational thoughts in my brain. 

Just following the instinct that I have long suppressed within me.

I plowed my tongue unapologetically into his warm mouth, exploring and dominating as I held both of his hands over his head, pinning them on the wall with one of my hands while my other hand, held his face more gently as I hold him in place.

"Hmmm..ahk...mmh..mmmmmh...agh!" I could hear his muffled moans and his ragged breaths as he shuddered continuously while I licked every corner of his sweet and seductive crevice. His legs were shaking as he sliding down to the floor. I released my hold on his face and grasp his hips as I raised him and made him leaned against my body, creating no space between us. I shiver with anticipation as I move forward to make him mine

Then, Draco began to struggle from my embrace as he turns his face away from my kiss, gasping for air. 

Panting, I waited for him to speak but I still longed for his lips wanting him to return to mine.

"Har...ry, let me b-breathe..." He whispered in a breathy and raspy tone as his lips were so red and pulp from kissing.

I realize that I was too forceful as I muttered an apology but my mind was still on kissing him.

How single-minded am I!

After, what seems to be an eternity of waiting, Draco finally looks at me and chuckles breathlessly. "Do you still want to kiss me?"

I stared at him as my eyes widen and whispered in a baritone voice, "Yes."

His arms that I held up as soon as they were released, enclosed around my neck, and then he whispered to my ear, "Please continue, Harry."

I shiver. 

I took him in my embrace in an eager, passionate way and my tongue seemed to disappear inside his mouth as he let my tongue slip past his redden lips and I dive desperately as if I needed a part of him to breathe.

I am overwhelmed and captivated by this man.  
\--------------------------------------------------


	22. Water from Your Eyes Part 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Harry Potter's life changed drastically, turning around 160 degrees completely. In an accident, he turned into a creature of the dark, feared by all. When the temptation for the call of the blood and flesh becomes too much for Harry. He becomes desperate and seeks help but many of his friends and colleagues turned away from terror and disgust. True bonds are revealed. Friendships are tested. Draco Malfoy, an old enemy, unexpectedly, becomes the light of Harry's dark world.
> 
> Disclaimer: This scripture was based on the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN
> 
> Author's notes: This tale focus on the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred, and, revenge along with it is hope and love. You have been warned!

\------------------------------------------  
From the previous chapter:

"Har...ry, let me b-breathe..." He whispered in a breathy and raspy tone as his lips were so red and pulp from kissing.

I realize that I was too forceful as I muttered an apology but my mind was still on kissing him.

How single-minded am I!

After, what seems to be an eternity of waiting, Draco finally looks at me and chuckles breathlessly. "Do you still want to kiss me?"

I stared at him as my eyes widen and whispered, "Yes."

His arms that I held up as soon as they were released, enclosed around my neck, and then he whispered to my ear, "Please continue, Harry."

I shiver.

I took him in my embrace in an eager, passionate way and my tongue seemed to disappear inside his mouth as he let my tongue slip past his redden lips and I dive desperately as if I needed a part of him to breathe.

I am overwhelmed and captivated by this man.

End of the previous chapter.

______________________________________________________________

Chapter 20: WATER from your Eyes (PART 1)

After that nerve-wracking and butterfly fluttering long kiss between us, Draco and I, finally separated in favor of wanting to ...hmm... calm down and think before doing anything drastic which I almost couldn't do as I couldn't stop kissing or thinking of Draco.

Everything about him was so addictive and mesmerizing, that I have to admit my full defeat.

Okay, I got it. I am in love with Draco Freaking Malfoy. My ex-enemy, an arrogant prick, a pureblood, and finally, a male. Hey! There's nothing wrong with being gay but in my entire life, up to this point, I thought I was straight not until Draco.

I don't know if being a dark creature is more sinful than cheating on your girlfriend with your ex-rival.

Ugh!

Draco and I settled down in the living room as we sat on the lounge in front of the fireplace as the fire burns the chopped logs, it creaks and breaks. Draco's house-elf pops in front of us as space, where she appears crackles, bringing with her, a pot of chocolate drink with three cups and freshly baked cookies then disappearing again with a snap, after Draco thanks her with a dazzling smile.

Taking a sip from my cup as I try to feel comfortable with the tension of attraction that sits between us. I felt awkward about how to go about this situation but at the same time, I felt impatient as I just really want to touch him.

His soft blonde hair that wasn't gelled back, his elegant pose as he sips his chocolate drink looks beautiful and sexy, his skin that was healthy pale and smooth as I had felt when I've held him, his grey eyes that brightens in interest or darkens with desire when we kissed and those lips...

I can go on and on if I really want to.

"Like what you see?" He suddenly told me as he smirked at me apparently he caught me staring at him or more like ogling in a perverted way.

I blushed as I heard him then I just cleared my throat but didn't deny his accusation. He seems to like my silent yes to his question as he smiled brightly at me and slide towards me, making it that no space was between us.

My heart soared. 'How many times does this guy plan to stop my heart from beating?'

"So. What is your plan, Harry?" He asked.

"Plan?" I was startled by his unexpected question.

"With all of these happening to you, what are you planning to do?" He clarified as he set down his cup and face his whole body towards me. Giving me his full attention.

I stared at my cup as I swirl the liquid while I trying to gather my thoughts on this matter but I couldn't think of anything at this particular moment. "I don't have a plan, Draco," I admitted. "I don't have an idea of what to do."

"How about your friends, Harry?" He asked again. "The others? Professor Lupin? Sirius, your godfather?"

A wave of raging anger flushes out of me as I remember how my friends turn their back at me. The memory of it was so strong that I snarled. "What about them?!"

"Have you thought of talking to them?" He probed forward as he laid his hand over mine.

"No," I said, with a bitter tone to it. "They seem to end our relationship with just this..." I pointed myself as I was sure my features were already changing. My eyes were still green but a red hue appeared in the middle of my iris seems to remain, skin paled but unlike Draco's, mine was more of a greyish hint that looks so unhealthy, my height shot up which I enjoyed as a side effect of my transformation but my ears and teeth have lengthened and my nails stay sharp even if I cut them every day. "But who I am kidding. Why would they remain with me when I am becoming a horrible monster. As for Sirius and Remus, I'll talk with them when the time comes."

"Really? I think you look dashing oddly, " Draco said as he raised my face, lifting my chin gently. "If not, I would have not kissed you."

I smiled at him as he tried to smoothen my worries. "Thanks, for calling me handsome."

We laughed at our banter, lighten the intense mood. I felt relaxed after our conversation but then Draco seems to think more deeply as he raised his head.

"Then, how about us?" He uttered, with a quiet voice.

I snapped out of my mellowing and just look at his face as he asked me. My heart went different kinds of seizure as I thought of the possibility of a relationship with Draco but my mind throws me off, with a 'How about Ginny?'

"I don't know," I answer with honesty. Ginny, even though she had shunned me, was still my girlfriend. "I still need to have a talk and a closure from Ginny. I can't just let her hanging there."

"I see." He said, laced with disappointment.

"But," I whispered. As soon as he heard me, he looks up with intense grey eyes, waiting for me to continue.

"What I do know is I like you, not in a friendly way, more of..." I trailed off as I could not put the right word into it.

"Sexual way?" He teased as he leaned closer and slowly breathed over my ear, making me, shivering in anticipation.

"Not that!" I grumbled, in panic. "In a romantic way. You're making it that, I just only want you for your body."

"Then it means you don't lust over me?" He asked innocently as he flutters his eyelashes but his words made me choke on my saliva as I felt a cluster of emotional cocktail had just shot in all through-out my veins which were lust, exasperation, excitement, and annoyance. 'He is testing my control.'

I tried to breathe slowly as I push the boiling feeling in my stomach and clench both of my fists to prevent me from grabbing on to Draco because I might just lose it and just ravage him right here and then.

I heard him laughed as his eyes gleamed wickedly and his arms reached up and wounded them around me, pulled his body, and settled down on my lap. Perfectly, comfortable as he settled down and smiled at me. "Do you?"

I felt my breath left me in a harsh gasp as I could feel his warmth, his skin touches mine.

'He'll be the death of me!' I swear. This incubus!

Giving in as I pulled his face over and kissed him deeply, pushing my tongue into his mouth aggressively. Draco moaned softly in the back of his throat, as I lightly chew on his lips and suck on his tongue. Eagerly responding to my touch and kissing, tangling his tongue with mine.

My hands started to drift towards the edge of Draco's shirt as I seek out to touch his warm skin. My fingers reached within his clothes groping his stomach, his whole body jerked and he abruptly pulled away from our kiss as he pants. "H-harry" He gasped. The way he called my name to send a strong emotion in me that made me anticipate more, I was instantly becoming hard in my trousers. I was ready to completely eat this creature within my arms as I push him on the lounge and climb on the top of him when...

"I thought I was invited for a cup of chocolate and some cookies but I guess I was wrong."

Somebody sounded out from the door. I jump from a familiar voice. 'Shit! Hermione.'

I rush to face the door as I saw Hermione there, looking over and contemplating on the scene she just witnessed with curiosity and amusement. "Apparently, it's the kind of dining which, I should not be invited."

"I- I was- I mean we were-" I started but could not say anything to salvage the situation. Being walk-in by your best friend, who is also the mutual friend of your girlfriend while making out with your ex-rival is not on my wish list!

The real panic mode here!

As minutes pass by that seems to be hours to me. Hermione finally giggled.

"Guys, it's okay to express your feelings with one another but I would appreciate it if you do it in the privacy of your bedrooms." She said in a completely amused tone. "Next time."

"Huh?" Idiotically, I uttered. "Your not upset?"

"Upset?" She asked in confusion. "Why would I be upset?"

"I mean I'm having an affair here with Draco, a man," I answered in a more stupid way that I almost wanted to hit myself into the wall for my stupidity.

Under me, I could hear Draco snorted as he was amused by how I am making a fool of myself. "Very intelligent of you to say. Harry, my dear. Also very original as well." He snickered. "Actually, Moine isn't blind. You're the only one who oblivious to it."

"Shut up," I grumbled at him without any bite on it. I was already embarrassed enough.

"What's wrong with being with Draco, even he is an arse. Being with someone who can understand you, whether it's a man or a woman, it doesn't matter as long as you are happy and safe. I am absolutely fine with it." Hermione said. "And an affair? I don't see any sort of affair here when the partner that you speak of has already discarded you, Harry."

"Hermione..." I whispered as I slowly sat up straight and helped Draco to fix ourselves in a more presentable manner. "I need to give Ginny some sort of closure, it's the least that I could do for her."

"I already voice out my opinion on this matter, Harry. When you disappeared from Hogwarts and I was left behind, I saw their reactions towards you and I was completely baffled on how they seem to treat and abandon you even of all those years being around you and being your friend." She was in a rage as she stomped her foot and clench her fist in anger. "Ginny and Ron were unbelievable! How can they do this to you?! It's a good thing the twins were on your side as they were the ones, who help me escape Hogwarts."

"Fred and George, huh..." I mumbled as I slowly give out a small smile.

The flickering embers of the fire; the creaks of the snapping of the wood were the only sound that can be heard through-out the room. The harmonious aura as turn to a strained one as I felt bitter and sweet from the news of the drastic change of the opinions of the important people in my life, towards me. Hermione seems to notice my despair and flinch in guilt as she realizes how insensitive the words that she had revealed to me as she nervously twists her hands.

But I can not blame her, she must have kept it for a long time from me and just burst out from her when her emotions were high.

I open my mouth but no sound came out as I wanted to reassure her that I wasn't mad at her but no words came out from me. I could not form a convincing sentence to let her know that I wasn't affected by the news because I already expected it that much.

But alas, I was caught off guard by the rush of emotions as I felt tears fall from my eyes.

'So, I still do care...'

"Harry, I am so sorry," Hermione whispered as she tried to approach me. Remorse was painted on her face as she drew closer and patted my back.

"I thought I stop caring, Hermione." I croaked as I enclose my face with both my hands, unable to stop the painful assault of the unexpected emotions that just burst into my chest, like a shotgun - fast and deadly. "In all of those years, how can they leave me because of a single moment? Was our relationship, Ginny and I, was up to this point? Replaceable? Meant to be abandoned? Was my friendship with Ron has an expiration date to suddenly disappear just like that? Does he not trust me or was I not trustworthy?"

"Harry..." She muttered, lost on what she can say to comfort me.

I stayed like that withdrawn, bent, and hidden in my hands for how long, as I can't remember. 

'I know that I'll never be the same again.

I lose my best-mate, Ron.

I lose my girlfriend, Ginny.

I might lose my adopted family, the Weasley.

My home, Hogwarts, and the Wizardry world.

And it's all coming back to me - realizing my nightmares and my fears.

That I might lose everything that I cared for.'  
\------------------------------------------------


	23. Water from you Eyes (PART 02)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Metis’ mischief
> 
> Summary: Harry Potter’s life changed drastically, turning around 160 degrees completely. In an accident, he turned into a creature of the dark, feared by all. When the temptation for the call of the blood and flesh becomes too much for Harry. He becomes desperate and seeks help but many of his friends and colleagues turned away from terror and disgust. True bonds are revealed. Friendships are tested. Draco Malfoy, an old enemy, unexpectedly, becomes the light of Harry’s dark world.
> 
> Disclaimer: This scripture was based on the characters and scenes from the astonishing novels: Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, and as an aspiring writer, I have no rights and claims to these fantastic novels but I dare say, what I only own are the ideas in this tale: HUMAN
> 
> Author’s notes: This tale focus on the darker aspect of life, such as blood, flesh, temptation, betrayal, hatred, and revenge along with it is hope and love. You have been warned!

\--------------------------------------------

From the previous chapter:

But alas, I was caught off guard by the rush of emotions as I felt tears fall from my eyes.

'So, I still do care...'

"Harry, I am so sorry," Hermione whispered as she tried to approach me. Remorse was painted on her face as she drew closer and patted my back.

"I thought I stop caring, Hermione." I sobbed as I enclose my face with both my hands, unable to stop the painful assault of the unexpected emotions that just burst into my chest, like a shotgun - fast and deadly. "In all of those years, how can they leave me because of a single moment? Was our relationship was up to this point? Replaceable? Meant to be abandoned? Was our friendship has an expiration date to suddenly disappear just like that?"

"Harry..." She muttered, lost on what she can say to comfort me. 

I stayed like that sit bent and hidden in my hands for how long, I don't remember. I just cried my heart out in front of Hermione and Draco.

End of the previous chapter.  
\--------------------------------------------

Chapter 20: Water from you Eyes (PART 02)

A resounding sad sigh was heard from somewhere as I slowly realized Draco sat beside me as his hand rub my back comfortably and hypnotically that slowly smooth my sorrow. How long did I crumble down? I did not know. Long enough for Hermione to be asleep, as she was still kneeling and her head lays on my lap, her cheeks stained with tears. I slowly unfold my body trying not to jostled her awake. I straighten my back, my spine cracks, stressed from bending. I grumbled as the pain shot from back to my waist. My eyes sting and swollen, as I tried to open them. 

"How do you feel?" A quiet masculine voice whispered in my ear. I turned to Draco as I heard him asked.

"Shit," I said, my voice was still harsh from snarling and crying.

"That's good to know." He smiled as he took out his wand and whispered a warming spell onto the pot of chocolate. "Here." He handed me my cup. "That will help."

"Thanks." I took the cup with both of my hands and took a long sip. As take the hot chocolate it warms my body as it passes by my throat to the pit of my stomach. I release a sigh of relief.

Noticing the dark sky and the moon and stars have already risen, I realized that it must have been hours since then. I blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry for you to see me like that."

"Hmm..." Draco hummed then he raised both of his hands as he cupped my face and his thumbs caress my cheeks in a lovingly way then he slowly leans closer making my already cold and tired body, ignite in flame, his lips lightly touched mine then he raised his head away from me. "Not at all."

'My emotions are all in the rollercoaster ride, this day. Being down then he brings me high.' 

"Let's move Hermione to her room." He said casually as if he didn't just make me feel like a hundred butterflies are flying inside my stomach. "I'll bet she'll complain of back-ache in the morning if she keeps sleeping in that position."

"Yeah..." I said, absent-mindedly as I followed him as he took his undetected wand and cast the levitation charm on Hermione and we took her to her bed. We took off her slippers and put her comforter on her but Hermione did not even wake up from all the movement. "She must have been too tired." 

"That's true," Draco said as he runs his fingers through his hair in a relaxed manner. "You should also sleep, Harry. You need to rest."

"Yeah," I replied then hesitantly, I walk towards my room. "Good night, Draco." As I turn to him, not wanting to actually leave him.

He, suddenly, laughed softly. "Harry, wait." He said as he walks towards me with an amused smile plastered on his face.

"Yes, Draco?" Halting from walking, I curiously turn to him.

"Here, to put you in a good sleep." He grabs my collar and pulled me as his lips closing in on me. This time, my heart beats with so much more force as his tongue licked my lips as if asking for permission to explore inside of me. I, gasped in shock as my eyes widen and saw him looking at me with a smothering look, with a pink hue under his eyes. Draco took his opportunity to enter inside my mouth when I had gasped and as his tongue touched mine, ecstasy runs through my body and my toes curl in bliss.

Slowly, the halls were filled by the wet, slurping of our tongues, smacking of our lips and deep moans and groans sounded from us and when we were finally out of breath, regretfully, we had to separate with harsh pants, not before Draco give me one last soft bite on my lower lip. And like a Slytherin he is, Draco released me and slowly back away as he said; "Good night, Harry. Sweet dreams..." 

He entered his room and as close his door, he smirked at me in a confident but erotic way.

'Really, the tease!' 

A smile managed to slip out my lips as I grumbled at myself because even I want to prevent myself from investing more feelings for him because of my non-closure relationship with Ginny but I guess I already damned to be a sinner cause I know I already deeply interested with Draco.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning, Harry," Hermione greeted as I went down the stairs as I only just wake up. "Had a good night?" 

"Morning, Hermione," I greeted back as I was blushing, as I remember last night's kiss with Draco. Slowly, I wobbled to sit beside her on the soft sofa and thank her as she handed a cup of milk that smelled heavenly for some reason and I took a sip. My eyes widen in a small fracture as I stared at the milk then I asked Hermione. "Draco's?" 

Taking a guess and being confident of who's blood in my milk is as I already was accustom to the taste of Draco's and Hermione's blood. Hermione was more like a coffee with a hint of cinnamon while Draco was like mint-like and vanilla all together.

"Yes, he added a few drops of his blood a while ago," Hermione answered as she was still reading her newspaper. Her eyebrows were drawn in together as she was contemplating the latest news that Draco's eagle owl delivered this morning. "I guess somebody gossip to the tabloids our situation, Harry"

"What?" I asked as she handed me the newspaper and pointed to the specific front page with a glaring and enlarge headline of the Daily Prophet.

"Harry Potter, The New Dark Lord has Risen!!!"

'The boy who lived, Mr. Harry James Potter, son of the late Mr. James Potter and Mrs. Lily Evans-Potter might have a secret that finally been discovered when he accidentally transformed into a hideous dark creature triggered by his injured during the last Quidditch match of Gryffindors vs. Ravenclaw. Some say that Mr. Potter's true-form was the reason why he had defeated the Dark Lord as he was the next Dark Lord to rise!'

I was flabbergasted by the fabricated lies that were written all-over the newspaper that when reached the port of Corner's interview, I have almost torn the newspaper into pieces.   
Closing my eyes, trying to control my emotions as breathe in through my nose and breathe out through my mouth. The only good thing in the article that I have read is the Weasleys decline the interview and Professor Dumbledore denied all the lies that particularly, me becoming a dark wizard. No word referring to Sirius and Remus, which means they haven't come back from their mission.

"Harry..." Hermione's soft and concerned voice whispered as she reaches out to pat my tense hand.

I gently patted back at her hand.

An arm slowly draped on my shoulder and his smell assaulted my senses, my nerves all relaxed in an instant as I turn to him, Draco.  
He slowly took the newspaper from my hands as he remains by my side and his eyes run all over the article as he finishes reading, a flash of disdain and grimace was etched across his face.

"I see. The mongrel has the audacity to spew unbelievable things about you and his even trying to elicit the sympathy of the general public." He said with disgust in his voice. "Basic tactics. Boring..."

He spoke a spell and the newspaper ignited into flames and turn to ashes, scattering on the floor. Tiffany appears behind him and quickly clean the dirt with a spell, in a flash.   
This duo is always in tandem.

"Oh, well. I bare good news that might brighten your day." He said casually, like he speaking about the weather today. He then took my hand and pulled me towards the couch to sit beside him.

"What is it?" Hermione turned towards us, as she eyeing our join hands with mischievousness and amusement. I coughed out in embarrassment.  
"I wrote to Severus, a letter explaining your stay with me during my vacation leave that leads him in informing Dumbeldore. So, the headmaster is aware of your situation." He said as he was playing with my fingers, fiddling them while gently squeezing them. 

"Ah. Tsk! Tsk! Let me finish first before any of you, starts to complain" He said as he wiggles his finger at us, as he has notice Hermione started to open her mouth, with her alarm expression.

"They have realized that it was not your fault, Harry. Finally!" He sarcastically rolled his eyes. "That, your transformation might be trigger from according to Dumbeldore's words 'by a certain accident' and he would like to help you. He is also willing to take you back to Hogwarts with Hermione to continue your studies as they will clear everything to the school and the public of what really happens. He also said that he informed your two guardians and a message was sent to them to return as soon they received the note."

"That's good, Harry. We get to go back," Hermione laughed as she jumped out of her seat out of excitement.

I smiled slowly as she laughs but the happiness doesn't reach my heart. Is it really that simple?

"Are you not happy, Harry?" Hermione asked as she saw my expression.

"I am. But..." I said in hesitation as I didn't want to be the party pooper for Hermione.

"I guess, Harry already knows that not all is simple, right?" Draco said as he kneaded my knuckles and laid his head on one of the shoulders.

Casting down my eyes as I hummed in agreement with his words. I doubt that it would be any simple as to what was said in the letter that was sent to Draco. People will still fear me even though I have proven to them as many times that I want to defeat Voldemort, the Dark Lord, and not I am seeking to become one.   
That, if I could have a chance, I wanted to be any other ordinary wizard with ordinary teenage problems and that I am not starving for any fame or glory as they thought I would want to achieve. 

"I suppose you are right. Then, Harry what do you want to do with this opportunity?" Hermione asked sincerely at me.

"I..." Sighing as I try to think of any ideas that pop out of my head. "To be honest, Hermione. I am not sure as well."

A minute has gone by after I spoke. Maybe, both Hermione and I had not thought of any option regarding the proposition of Professor Dumbledor's letter that causes me to be speechless in the said matter.

Only Draco's few quiet hums were heard as he continuously squeezes my hand, in reassurance.

A popping sound of apparition echoed through-out the hall as Tiffany appeared carrying what appears to be another letter and dutifully giving it to Draco, who accepted with thanks.

Elegantly but at the same time, a laid-back aura came from him, as he gently opens the said letter and his eyes silently scan the contents which made him, raised an eyebrow then later a smile. Making me forget my previous dilemma as I was fascinated by his expressions.

After a few minutes of him reading, he finally looks up at me and slowly smirks in a lazy but sexy way as he found out my ogling. Out of embarrassment, I just fake cough and turned away from him, hiding my reddening face. 

"Hmmm...Might I give different sets of solutions to your problem? Harry? Hermione?" Draco carefully folded the said letter and gave it back to Tiffany, who went away after a snap of her finger.

"Sets of the solution? Does it had to do with the letter, you just receive?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it does." Draco's answer brimming with confidence and a smirk appeared on his lips as if he was telling us that 'He was the best'.

"Spit it out, Draco. Don't kill us with anticipation." Hermione rolled her eyes as soon as she saw his childish expression.

"Oh my, Mione. I do not spit that is so uncivilized but I do love the idea of you dying to know what I have in mind." His eyes curved more as he smiled deeply, his teeth showed as he snickering evilly at us. "It's not every day that the smartest witch and the golden boy hungrily await for me to speak."

"Gosh, Draco! Your still a brat." Hermione gasped as she jokingly smacks Draco on his shoulder. "Come on, just say it."

"Ouch! Hermione, your really heavy-handed." Draco rubbed the area he was hit by Hermione.

"But all these options and solutions will still depend on you two, Harry and Hermione. After all, it's your lives." Draco slowly looks at me. "Just remember your not alone. Well?"  
I took a single breath and glanced at Hermione as she nods with much determination. "Let us hear them, Draco."

'I need to move forward'

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s message: It would be a great pleasure and help, if you would give a bit of advice or comment about this chapter, as a way of giving me support and a form of guide in the improvement of this story. Stay tuned for the next update. That’s all.  
> For now, adios!


End file.
